Toi & moi
by Silver Angell
Summary: Stiles se sent seul parmi ses amis. Le sentiment de ne servir à rien, de n'intéresser personne, le mène doucement mais surement vers une dépression. Il est prêt à s'accrocher à n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Pourquoi pas celui qui est en somme son antithèse ? Slash/Yaoï - Sterek. Attention : allusions de relations homme / homme. Crédits : Jeff Davis, Image : Maichan sur DeviantArt
1. Chap 1 Balade au cimetière

_Premier opus de petites fan fic que j'ai écrites pour l'occasion de Halloween. Je m'exerce aussi à un nouveau style : le slash. Si nous n'aimez pas les relations homme / homme, je vous conseille de ne pas lire la suite. Donc voici un « Sterek » relativement soft pour celui-ci. Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le slash, j'espère être à la hauteur. Je veux éviter la vulgarité dans les relations ou les situations trop convenues que l'on voit trop souvent dans ce genre d'écrits. j'espère d'être à la hauteur !_ **Edit : L'histoire originalement écrite pour n'avoir qu'un chapitre, est passée à une histoire à chapitre sous la pression des reviews (d'où l'utilité d'en écrire). Je change donc le warning de Sterek soft à lime ;p_  
_**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek, la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré des FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasystories sur wordpress

* * *

**Balade au cimetière**

Stiles marchait en regardant ses pieds. Il avait mal calculé son déguisement de fantôme. Le vieux drap qu'il avait choppé était trop grand. Du coup, il marchait dessus.

- Tss cette galère ! Dit-il au squelette qui avançait à côté de lui.

- M'en parle pas, répondit Scott, ce truc me rendre dans les couilles. Dit le jeune loup en désignant sa combinaison noire sur laquelle étaient dessinées des os fluorescents.

- J'espère pour toi qu'Allison ne sera pas trop sexy en sorcière ou tu vas te retrouver vraiment à l'étroit mec !

- Peuh ! Moque-toi !

- Hou ! Hou ! Je suis le fantôme ! Dit le fantôme Stiles

- Grrr, grogna Scott.

- Hey ! T'es censé être un squelette ce soir pas un loup garou. Les squelettes ça claquent des dents, cela ne grogne pas.

- Tu vas voir sur quoi je vais les claquer mes dents !

- Haaaa !

Les deux jeunes gens arrivaient devant les grilles du cimetière. Lieu du rendez-vous donné par Lydia. Avec la meute, ils avaient décidé de se faire un trip frayeur pour Halloween. D'ailleurs Lydia était déjà là avec Jackson. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de la crosse était métamorphosé en Frankenstein. Et Lydia en sorcière bien flippante aux yeux de Stiles. La jeune femme avait gonflé ses cheveux blond vénitien, leur donnant un aspect vaporeux. Elle avait pâli son teint. Son rouge à lèvre vermillon donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de boire du sang.

Jackson était parfait lui aussi. Deux vis lui sortait de chaque côté des tempes. Il avait la peau du visage terne, presque grisâtre. D'immondes cicatrices le balafraient de partout. Le jeune homme avait la carrure adéquate pour ce rôle. Le fils du sheriff se sentit soudain miteux avec son pauvre drap sur la tête, dont les trous pour les yeux se décalaient sans cesse, lui bouchant la vue. Il sursauta quand une main vient lui saisir l'épaule. Se retournant, il se retrouva face à deux zombis. Erica et Boyd le regardaient d'un air torve. Ils tenaient leur bras bizarrement, comme des zombis quoi. Un nouveau bruit les fit tous lever la tête en direction de la route qui menait au cimetière. Les derniers retardataire arrivaient : Isaac et Danny étaient assortis en maitres vampires et Allison semblait partie sur un remake de Scary Movie. Le squelette se jeta sur le tueur en série qu'interprétait son amoureuse.

- Arf ! Pas facile de se faire un bisou avec tout ça ! S'exclama Scott.

- Bon aller on se disperse, vous connaissez le but ? Demanda Lydia.

- Oui ! Répondit Erica. Faire flipper un max les autres.

- Dommage que Derek n'ait pas voulu venir, dit Isaac. Je suis sure qu'il pouvait nous faire flipper grave !

- Il me fait toujours flipper grave Derek! Dit Stiles en marmonnant. Halloween ou pas.

- P'tite chochotte, retourne dans les jupes de ton père. Dit Jackson.

- Jackson ! Cria Lydia. Ouvre là quand tu auras quelque chose de pertinent à dire ! Aller on se sépare.

Les neufs amis entèrent dans le cimetière et se séparèrent. Stiles évita la zone où se trouvait la tombe de sa mère et partit à l'opposé. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop douloureux pour lui. Comme il avançait dans la faible lumières des réverbères de la rue d'à côté, son pied buta sur une dalle. Il manqua de s'affaler sur la pierre tombale qui était bien fleurie en prévision de la Toussaint. Il remonta donc un peu son drap et partit se faufiler entre les tombes. Il priait qu'aucuns habitants ne viendraient se plaindre. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son père pour avoir fait le con la nuit dans un cimetière. Déjà, il entendait les cris affreux que poussaient ses amis. Le hurlement des filles faussement apeurées. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette se faufiler vers lui. Il se tapit encore plus derrière le monument funéraire qui le masquait, se préparant à bondir et à pousser son Hou hou le plus terrifiant.

Quand il eut estimé que celui ou celle qui arrivait devait être à son niveau, Stiles bondit en criant. Et se retrouva immédiatement idiot : il n'y avait personne. Soudain, un grognement bestial se fit entendre dans son dos. Stiles hurla de terreur puis entendit le fou rire de Jackson.

- Mais quelle mauviette ! Pouffait celui-ci.

- Gnagnagna ! Répliqua Stiles mauvais joueur.

- Bon ça me fait un point ! Je vais peut-être te coller aux basques. C'est trop facile avec toi.

- Fout le camp sale cabot !

Les deux adolescents repartirent chacun de son côté. Stiles jurant qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Il alla se poster derrière un grand arbre. Et attendit un peu que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

- Connard de Jackson, marmonna-t-il.

Enfin, il se sentit de nouveau d'attaque. Ils allaient voir, ce qu'ils allaient voir. Le fantôme passe à la contre-offensive ! Stiles sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers l'endroit où il pensait trouver les autres. Soudain, il entendit des grognements dans le buisson à côté de lui. Se baissant, il força sur ses yeux pour deviner qui cela pouvait être. Maudissant les loups et leur odorat qui les avantageait nettement dans cette partie de cache-cache. Dans l'obscurité du buisson, deux yeux rouges se mirent à luire, menaçants.

- Tu soules sérieux Jackson ! S'énerva Stiles en se relevant.

Celui caché dans les buissons ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de grogner.

- T'es sensé coller à ton personnage !

Un grognement plus sauvage lui répondit. Le cœur de Stiles fit un bon. Furieux contre le copain de Lydia. Furieux d'avoir peur comme un gosse. Les buissons bougèrent. Stiles attendait que le co-capitaine sorte pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Seulement…

En lieu et place de son camarade de classe, une bête féroce lui faisait face, un loup garou et ce n'était pas Jackson, ni un des autres loups de la bande. Il avait le regard rouge des alphas. D'ailleurs, Stiles se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas percuté plutôt. Les yeux du loup de Jackson étaient de couleur bleu électrique. Stiles releva doucement son drap sur la tête tout en reculant doucement. Soudain, son dos buta contre le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était caché quelques minutes auparavant. Le loup avança vers lui. La panique submergea Stiles qui se retourna brusquement et détala. Il entendait la bête le suivre. Le jeune homme hurlait de peur, il entendait les réponses au loin de ses amis qui eux riaient. Ne se doutant rien du drame. Stiles hurla à l'aide, cria. Ses amis riaient de plus belle, se demandant qui avait réussi à lui foutre une si belle frousse. Des larmes de désespoir lui brouillèrent la vue. Il allait se faire tuer à même pas 100m de ses amis. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il arriva au fond du cimetière. Le mur d'enceinte se dressait devant lui. Stiles tenta de bifurquer dans une des contre allée et se prit les pieds dans son drap.

Le jeune homme se vit tomber comme au ralentit. Son épaule heurta brutalement le sol, sa tempe rencontra l'arête d'une pierre tombale. Il vit des flashs, la douleur le désorienta. Puis se souvenu du pourquoi de sa chute. La terreur le reprit, il se mit en boule faisant face à l'alpha. Le jeune homme tremblait de tout son corps. Alors qu'il voyait son agresseur prendre son élan pour lui tomber dessus, une ombre s'interposa. Un corps avec une musculature imposante. Quand Derek, car bien sûr il s'agissait de lui, hurla sur l'alpha, Stiles le reconnut immédiatement. Avec un immense soulagement, il recula doucement, toujours collé au sol.

Les deux alphas se faisaient face. Regards mauvais, grognements. Derek montrait les crocs, bien déterminé à protéger Stiles. Les deux loups se défièrent de longues minutes. Puis l'agresseur sembla penser qu'avec la proximité des bêtas de Derek, il risquait de ne pas survivre à un affrontement direct. Il partit donc, non sans un dernier grognement en direction de Stiles.

Celui-ci toujours terrorisé, trouva la force de se lever et instinctivement alla se blottir contre Derek. N'arrivant pas à stopper ses tremblements, ni ses pleurs. L'alpha sondait la profondeur de la nuit. Déterminant si l'agresseur n'allait pas revenir par surprise. Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'autre alpha n'était plus dans les parages, il entoura Stiles de ses bras, le serrant plus fort. Il avait un sentiment mitigé vis-à-vis de ce jeune qui passait son temps à l'énerver et à le provoquer. Il appuya son menton sur la tête de l'hyperactif, attendant que celui-ci se calme. Mais Stiles sanglotait toujours, le cœur toujours à fond.

- Chut, c'est fini. Dit Derek doucement.

- J'ai… j'ai cru que c'était Jackson, couina Stiles.

- Tu crois que j'allais vous laisser seul cette nuit ?

- …

Les sanglots s'espacèrent mais pas les tremblements. Doucement Derek approcha ses lèvres vers la tempe blessée de Stiles. A coup de langue, il lécha doucement la blessure. Stiles se tortilla, gêné. Puis cela piquait un peu.

- Laisse toi faire, ça guérira plus vite comme ça. Dit doucement le loup.

Les épaules de Stiles se relâchèrent. Il était entièrement concentré sur le contact de la langue de Derek. Passé le moment de gêne, il dut admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper de la douce quiétude que lui procurait le loup.

- Voilà, tu es presque comme neuf. Dit Derek, se reculant un peu.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Il tenait toujours le tee-shirt de l'alpha dans ses poings, comme on tient une bouée. Regarda l'alpha qui l'observait de ses incroyables yeux bleu-vert. Un trouble s'empara de l'adolescent, faisant comme des papillons dans son ventre. Se réjouissant de la pénombre qui masquait la rougeur de ses joues, il lâcha le vêtement, presque à regret. Au lieu de s'emporter ou de le brusquer comme à son habitude, Derek lui tendit la main. Comme Stiles le regardait avec étonnement, le loup lui sourit et lui dit.

- Vient, on va aller terroriser Jackson.

Stiles prit la main de l'alpha avec un grand sourire. Doucement, il serra la main de Derek. Il eut le cœur qui dérapa quand le loup répondit à sa pression. Ce soir, il n'aurait plus peur…

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez . _


	2. Chap 2 Culpabilités et remords

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de ce qui devait être au départ un One Shot avec "balade au cimetière". La raison ? Les encouragements et les sympathiques messages de certains d'entre vous. J'avoue que c'est beaucoup plus motivant d'écrire quand je vois par écrit que mes histoires plaisent et non pas juste par le nombre de view. ^^ C'est la preuve concrète que je ne m'égare pas :) __**Vos avis sont le carburant de mon écriture**__ ;p Bref, j'espère vous retrouver dans une review ^^_

_Vous retrouvez ce chapitre illustré par des Fanarts sur mon blog : fantasystories sur wordpress_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek, la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme explicites.

* * *

Stiles reposa le volume qu'il était en train de consulter. Se réinstallant sur sa chaise, il s'étira les bras derrière la tête. Il avait la nuque raide. Et ses yeux commençaient à le picoter. Depuis trois heures, il planchait à la bibliothèque municipale. Devant lui, plusieurs piles de bouquins, allant du fascicule au gros livre poussiéreux. Le point commun entre tous ces ouvrages : les métamorphes. Depuis que son meilleur ami avait été mordu, le jeune homme culpabilisait. Scott ne se serait jamais fait mordre, si Stiles ne l'avait pas entrainé à chercher ce foutu corps, que son sheriff de père recherchait. Pourquoi la bête ne l'avait-elle pas mordu lui ? Cela aurait été plus juste, même si Stiles frissonnait à l'idée de devenir un lycan. Il avait bien hésité quand Peter lui avait proposé la morsure. Le loup avait entendu son cœur faire des ratées quand il avait affirmé ne pas être intéressé. Une part de lui enviait les pouvoir des loups. Il suffisait de voir la transformation d'Erica ou d'Isaac. Ses deux amis se sentaient mieux socialement et physiquement depuis que Derek les avait mordus. Leurs capacités physiques, la sensation exacerbée des choses qui les entourent, cela devait être grisant. Par contre le prix à payer était cher. Trop cher au gout de Stiles. Il avait vu ce que Scott avait dû endurer lors de ses premières pleines lunes. Le risque de blesser ceux que l'on aime… S'il se maitrisait bien maintenant, cette période du mois était toujours une source de tensions. L'astre lunaire l'influençait, comme elle influençait aussi Derek pourtant né lycan. Pour l'heure, le jeune homme continuait ses recherches. Peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de guérir Scott.

La partie gauche de son cerveau demanda à la partie droite :

« Si tu trouves, penses-tu que Scott abandonnera sa lycanthropie ? Maintenant que sa mère et Allison sont au courant et l'acceptent ? Peut-il renoncer à ce pouvoir ? »

Stiles soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait. Une façon de déculpabiliser. Dans le fond ici, il se sentait utile, ou du moins avait l'impression de l'être. Dehors, il se sentait à part, exclu. La meute était stable maintenant. Scott n'était pas vraiment le bêta de Derek, mais leurs relations s'en approchaient un peu. Allison en faisait aussi partie à sa manière. Elle était une as au tir à l'arc et les avait aidés à de nombreuses occasion. Lydia pressentait les prochains morts et son intelligence hors du commun était bien utile à la meute en général et à Jackson en particulier. Et toi, Stiles ? Tu sers à quoi ? A part énerver Derek, te faire railler par Jackson, ignoré par Lydia, oublié par Scott ? Si seulement Scott redevenait comme avant… Avant, il n'avait pas ce genre de questions. Il ne se demandait pas à quoi servait sa vie. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas lui qui avait changé. Mais ceux qui l'entouraient. Lui était resté le pauvre humain basique, hyperactif de surcroit, avec une vie sociale médiocre, sans valeur. Les autres étaient devenus forts, plus beaux, plus courageux. Ils avaient quelque chose en commun, quelque chose à partager. Ils formaient une meute. L'écart qui les séparait avec lui était un gouffre. Stiles se sentait petit, insignifiant, dérangeant comme le moustique qui vous empêche de dormir tranquille.

Le jeune homme se secoua mentalement et replongea dans les bouquins. Il lisait tous ce qu'il trouvait sur les créatures fantastiques, allant de légendes en mythologies, en passant par les contes pour enfants. Soudain, il sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. En se retournant, il vit un spectre blanc dans son dos. Stiles hurla. Le spectre se mit à lui parler. Lui disant qu'il était tard et qu'il devait songer à rendre les livres pour que la bibliothèque puisse fermer et la bibliothécaire rentrer chez elle. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un spectre était la vieille bibliothécaire qui, avec ses cheveux blancs et son look de vieille fille, ressemblait… à un spectre. « Mes lectures me parasitent » pensa Stiles. Il s'excusa auprès de la vieille dame, pour ne pas avoir vu l'heure tourner. Le jeune homme dut faire plusieurs voyages pour poser les ouvrages qu'il avait empruntés. En sortant, il avait encore en tête les images qu'ils avait vues. Il en avait photocopié quelques-unes Des montres horribles, des hommes avec des corps de taureaux ou de chevaux. D'autres avec des têtes de chacal ou d'aigle comme dans la mythologie égyptienne. Il avait aussi consulté un ouvrage sur les goules et les démons. Les gravures l'avaient impressionné. Il espérait de tout cœur que ces êtres restent sagement de la mythologie… pas comme les loups garous. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa jeep, son téléphone vibra. Un texto de son père lui annonçait de manger seul, car une affaire allait le retenir tard dans la nuit. Stiles soupira de lassitude. Il leva le nez vers le ciel, vers la lune gibbeuse qui s'arrondissait. La prochaine pleine lune arrivait doucement. Il restait là, planté devant sa jeep, les mains encombrées des dossiers qu'il avait constitués. Le nez au ciel. Se demandant que faire. Que faire de sa vie et surtout avec qui. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit. Se remémorant la nuit d'Halloween dans le cimetière, où il avait failli se faire bouffer dans l'indifférence générale. Enfin presque. Derek veillait discrètement sur sa meute et l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas.

« - Même pas capable de me défendre tout seul. » Murmura-t-il.

Si la suite de la soirée s'était plutôt bien passée. Stiles avait eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Non pas à cause de l'excitation des courses poursuites ou de la peur due à l'alpha qui l'avait attaqué. Mais à cause de ce contact, de ce lien qui s'était installé, le temps de quelques secondes. Entre lui et… Pourtant, tout était redevenu comme avant dès le lendemain. Oublié le contact, le lien, cette langue sur sa tempe blessée, léchant sa blessure. Oublié la pression sur sa main. L'alpha avait-il agit comme un loup envers un chiot ? Ce dont Stiles était certain, est que l'attitude hostile de Derek à son égard avait repris comme avant dès le lendemain. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il soupira.

S'était-il d'ailleurs passé quelque chose ? N'avait-il pas tout simplement rêvé ce contact, ce lien. Il voulait tellement que quelqu'un le remarque, s'inquiète de lui,… l'aime. Son niveau d'abattement était tel, qu'il était prêt à tout prendre, même un homme… Cette pensée le fit rougir. Etait-il désespéré à ce point ? Pour envisager une relation… gay à la moindre suspicion d'un quelconque intérêt pour sa personne ? Il avala sa salive et serra les dents. Est-ce qu'un jour sa situation se débloquerait ? Ou en avait-il pour la vie de ce sentiment d'isolement. L'adolescent lâcha un nouveau soupir. Demain, il ferait de nouveau semblant. Semblant de s'amuser, semblant d'aller bien. Il avait un don incroyable pour ça. Mais pour l'heure il fallait rentrer. À l'idée de manger seul, il n'avait même pas faim. Il se retourna pour aller vers la portière quand il aperçut une ombre près de lui. De surprise et surtout de peur, il hurla lâchant tous ses dossiers. Les pochettes s'ouvrirent et le contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol.

« Ça va ? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnaissait.

- Tu étais obligé de me faire peur ?! Ça devient le passe-temps des habitants de cette ville, bordel ! C'est malin, mes feuilles sont toutes mélangées. »

Stiles essayait de masquer son trouble sous une colère apparente. Le loup apparaissait juste quand le jeune homme réfléchissait à des pensées pas très avouables. Se demandant si les yeux inquisiteurs de Derek pouvaient lire en lui, l'idée lui fit peur. Il plongea au sol, ramasser ses papiers. Et entassait le tout pêle-mêle dans les pochettes. Rageant de perdre le rangement qu'il avait soigneusement fait. Quand il saisit une feuille en même temps que l'alpha. Il la relâcha immédiatement. Le loup regardait les gravures, les notes. Il leva le visage vers l'adolescent. En haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

« - C'est quoi tout ça ?

- C'est rien ! Rend moi ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Insista le loup.

- Rien, cela ne te regarde pas.

- Quand je vois des images de loup garou, je trouve que ça me regarde au contraire.

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne me préoccupe pas de ta petit personne. Siffla Stiles.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? Répliqua le loup, le regardant intensément.

- …

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, si je t'ai fait peur, c'est bien malgré moi. Et je m'en excuse. Je voulais te demander un service.

- Ah ! Depuis quand je peux être utile à monsieur l'alpha testostérone ? » Dit Stiles sarcastique.

Derek prit une grande inspiration et serra les dents. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'assommer, mais il avait besoin de cet emmerdeur d'hyperactif.

« - Je suis en panne de batterie… Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? … S'il te plait.»

Stiles ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson. La superbe camaro en panne ! Obligé de mendier une place en jeep pourrie. Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Stiles qui se calma rapidement face à l'air mauvais de l'alpha. Continuant de sourire intérieurement.

« - Peter ne peut pas te ramener ? Ça me fait faire un détour !

- Il n'est pas là de la nuit et ne répond pas à mes messages…

- Ok, ok je te ramène ! » Finit pas dire Stiles en grommelant.

Il posa ses dossiers entre les deux sièges. Comme ils étaient mal refermés, les feuilles s'éparpillèrent de nouveau, sur le plancher de la jeep cette fois. L'adolescent poussa un soupir de lassitude. Derek se pencha pour les ramasser.

« - Laisse, ce n'est pas grave, ça sert à rien de toutes façon…

- Qu'est ce qui ne sert à rien ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi t'es fort, invulnérable ou presque. Puis… et zut quoi !» Répondit Stiles en démarrant.

Le loup le regarda sans rien dire. Il se pencha de nouveau et rassembla les feuilles, les rangea dans un des dossiers au hasard. Referma la pochette correctement et la reposa entre les sièges.

« - Merci. Dit Stiles.

- De rien, je peux bien faire ça, tu me sers de chauffeur.

- Ouais, je suis méga utile… Stiles et son super bolide à emballer les filles ! »

Derek jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'empourpra. Qu'est qui lui avait pris de se ridiculiser ainsi ? Il se concentra sur la conduite, décidé à ne plus parler.

« - Tes recherches sur les lycans, c'est vis-à-vis de Scott ? »

Bam ! En plein dans le mille. Perspicace le loup. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il s'en voulait à mort pour son pote. Le même sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de la mort de sa mère. Qu'il était un boulet et que son entourage en supportait les conséquences. De dramatiques conséquences. Il voulait réparer, arranger les choses. Mais il n'était qu'un simple humain, une sous merde impuissant. Eternel célibataire qui plus est… Que pouvait comprendre ce loup de ce qui le torturait ? Rien ! Autant ne rien dire, ne pas passer pour le déprimé du coin. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment pathétique. Autant ne pas en rajouter. Mais l'esprit ne commande pas au cœur. Une boule grossissait dans sa gorge. Stiles sentit ses yeux le piquer. Non ! Il n'allait pas commencer à chialer comme une fille ! Pas devant… lui. Au bout de quelques minutes…

« - Ranges-toi sur le côté, je prends le volant. » Dit doucement Derek.

Stiles regardait droit devant lui, la vue totalement brouillée de larmes. Et voilà, c'était arrivé, il chialait comme un gosse. Pathétique. Il ne voyait plus rien et finit par se ranger sur le côté. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit Derek descendre de la jeep. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé quand le lycan ouvrir la porte conducteur.

« - Pousses-toi. » Dit celui-ci.

Sans un mot Stiles passa sur le siège passager. Derek redémarra et reprit la route. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant le manoir des Hale, que l'alpha et son oncle Peter commençaient à retaper. Le loup coupa le contact.

« - Pourquoi tu arrêtes le moteur, je ne suis pas arrivé moi.

- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire pour l'instant.

- J'irai doucement, de toute façon personne ne m'attend. J'ai tout mon temps pour rentrer.

- Ben raison de plus pour que tu t'arrêtes un moment ici.

- …

- Pizza quatre fromages ou champignons ? Dit Derek en descendant de la jeep.

- Hein ?!

- Je te demande si tu préfères manger une pizza aux quatre fromages ou aux champignons !

- Je… mais…

- Ton père rentre tard, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui. Répondit Stiles avec amertume.

- Ben mange ici, tu repartiras après.

- Je ne veux pas te…

- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe hein ! Assiettes en carton et faudra se battre pour avoir un verre propre. Mais une pizza reste une pizza, quelques soit la tronche des couverts ou de la cuisine. Aller amènes tes fesses et prends ton dossier.

- Pour ?

- Pour le remettre en ordre ! »

Stiles suivit le lycan dans le manoir. Les travaux étaient loin d'être terminés. Pour l'instant Peter et Derek s'étaient aménagés deux chambres provisoires. Une grande pièce servait de pièce à vivre. Le confort était spartiate. Mais c'était propre. Ils avaient fait un grand ménage. L'adolescent avait du mal à reconnaitre les lieux. Il venait rarement ici.

« - Colles toi sur le canapé et vire ce qui gêne sur la table basse. C'est la merde à Peter, pose le tout par terre. Et au fait tu ne m'as pas répondu : fromages ou champi ?

- Euh… fromages…

- Profites du temps de cuisson pour ranger tes papiers !

- Ok… »

Stiles obéit comme un automate. Il ouvrit sa pochette et prit la liasse de feuille, commençant à faire différents tas. Rangeant par catégories les documents. Derek allait et venait, jetant parfois un coup d'œil sur les papiers de l'hyperactif. La sonnerie du four sonna, annonça le repas. Stiles avait fini de ranger ses piles de feuilles qu'il avait remises dans ses pochettes. Les fermant correctement. Une assiette en carton vola vers lui en mode frisbee. Il l'attrapa au vol. Derek arrivait avec le carton de pizza d'une main, deux canettes de coca de l'autre et une assiette en carton entre les dents. Stiles eut un petit sourire en le voyant ainsi. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le loup puisse se charger de taches aussi triviales que faire à manger. Quand il eut posé le tout sur la table, sans plus de cérémonie Derek laissa sortir ses griffes et coupa la pizza en deux avec un doigt griffu. Nouveau demi-sourire de la part de Stiles.

« - Pratique le couteau suisse intégré... souffla-t-il.

- Ça a des avantages certains. Manges tant que c'est chaud. » Répliqua le loup.

Stiles attaqua sa part et au bout de trois bouchées, se rendit compte que tout compte fait, il avait faim. Ils mangèrent en silence. La quiétude du repas fut interrompue par la vibration de son téléphone. Il venait de recevoir un texto. L'adolescent regarda sa messagerie et poussa un grand soupir. Comme Derek l'interrogeait du regard. Il lui dit que son père ne rentrait pas avant le petit matin. La police était en sous-effectif chronique. Il allait encore se retrouver dans une maison vide cette nuit. Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas est que, s'il avait passé le stade des peurs enfantines. Il avait régulièrement des angoisses, que la présence de son père dans la chambre voisine suffisait souvent à apaiser. Sa pizza terminée, Stiles se leva pour prendre congé.

« - Merci pour la… le… Il ne finit pas sa phrase, montrant son assiette vide. Il était las.

- Reste dormir ici si tu veux, la chambre de Peter est libre, il ne rentre pas avant demain matin de sa soirée.

- Je… J'ai assez abusé de toi ce soir, désolé pour le spectacle pitoyable que je t'ai offert. Bonne soirée. »

L'adolescent se retourna vers la porte. Il sentait déjà la boule revenir dans sa gorge. Fuir ! Une main lui attrapa l'épaule.

« - Tu ne me gènes pas. Et je pense que tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pas loin de toi ce soir. Reste.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Tu me grognes toujours dessus ! Stiles se tut, s'était sorti tout seul.

- Je te grogne dessus là ?

- N… non pas là, mais d'habitude.

- Avoues que d'habitude tu es assez énervant non ?

- Je… peut-être…

- Tu ne vas visiblement pas bien ce soir et c'est mon rôle d'alpha de protéger ceux de ma meute.

- Ceux de ta meute ?

- Ben oui ! Je pense que tu as fait assez de recherche sur les lycans pour connaitre nos mœurs non ? Et connaitre l'attention particulière que porte un alpha à sa meute.

- Mais… Je n'ai aucun don particulier, je ne suis qu'un simple humain vulnérable. Je ne fais pas partie de ta meute. Je le ressens assez pour le savoir ! »

Stiles cria presque les derniers mots. Il était bien là son problème. Ne pas faire partie intégrante de la meute. Ne servir à rien. Derek fut choqué par la véhémence du jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui et l'attira. Stiles sentit les bras du loup lui serrer les épaules. Puis le souffle de Derek près de son oreille.

« - Ouvres tes oreilles. Je te dis que tu fais partie de ma meute, ma meute élargie si tu veux chipoter. Comme pour Scott, Lydia ou encore Allison. Et si un des membres te fait ressentir le contraire, dis-le-moi. J'irai lui botter le cul.

- Ben… je crois que tu peux te botter le cul à toi-même… Répondit Stiles dans un murmure.

-… Je vois… Je ferai un effort. Mais je ne suis pas d'un naturel très démonstratif ok et toi particulièrement agaçant ?

- Ben quand tu le veux… si…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Euh… Bah déjà l'autre soir dans le cimetière, puis… là maintenant. J'avoue… te préférer quand tu es ainsi. La voix de Stiles n'était qu'un souffle. »

Derek soupira.

« - Tu imagines le coup que prendrait mon autorité d'alpha, si je faisais ça devant les autres ? Aller au lit ! La chambre de Peter est la deuxième. Monte, je vais te filer un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt pour la nuit. Et préviens ton père que tu dors euh… ailleurs.»

Stiles mis bien dix secondes à bouger. Tout ce que lui avait dit le loup l'avait ébranlé. Il se dirigea comme un pantin vers la pièce indiquée. Derrière la porte, il trouva un lit bien fait. La pièce était propre et rangée, frôlant la maniaquerie. Il sursauta quand Derek arriva avec les affaires.

« - Ah oui, évites de toucher aux affaires de Peter. C'est un maniaque obsessionnel de l'ordre ! Bonne nuit.

- Merci, bonne nuit.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis dans la pièce juste avant. Sinon parles, je t'entendrais. »

Stiles fit un pauvre sourire puis se retourna vivement. Les larmes revenaient. Mais c'était celle de l'émotion. Quelqu'un, à part son père, pensait à lui et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il en aurait crié de joie, s'il ne savait le loup trop près pour l'entendre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et passa les affaires de Derek. Un trouble s'empara de lui. Porter les affaires du loup avait quelque chose d'intime. Stiles se glissa sous la couette du lit de Peter.

Oui, il connaissait bien les mœurs des lycans. Il connaissait l'entraide qui existait au sein d'une meute. Le groupe fonctionnait comme une fratrie. Un frère, était-ce là l'attachement que Derek avait pour lui. Sans le vouloir, Stiles se sentit un peu déçu. Être un parmi les autres, ça le noyait encore dans la masse, même s'il avait maintenant l'assurance de faire partie du groupe. Ce que Stiles voulait était un lien, un lien particulier, pour lui seul. Le genre de lien privilégié entre deux personnes. Pouvait-il espérer ? Avec lui ? Ses bras étaient si chauds, si réconfortants. Stiles s'endormit en serrant le tee-shirt de Derek contre lui.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas le guide ^^ Une petite review ? :p_


	3. Chap 3 Détresse(s)

_Me revoilà les loulous, avec la suite de ce Sterek. Attention, Slash / Yaoï. Donc recommandations habituelles, si vous n'appréciez pas les relations homme x homme... Etc ;p_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek, la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré des FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasystories sur wordpress

* * *

**Détresse(s)**

Ce fut l'odeur du café lui chatouillant les narines qui réveilla Stiles. En ouvrant les yeux, il mit un moment pour se situer. Il n'était pas dans son lit. En lieu et place de sa chambre bordélique, il voyait une pièce nette et bien rangée. La chambre de Peter. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La honte qu'il avait éprouvé aussi.

« - Bien dormi ? » Demanda une voix.

Émergeant la tête de la couette, l'adolescent aperçu Derek qui tenait un mug fumant d'où provenait la délicieuse odeur.

« - Euh oui, merci » Répondit-il en saisissant le café que lui tendait le loup.  
- N'en renverse pas sur le drap, sinon Peter va nous en faire une jaunisse ! Déjà qu'il va surement râler que ton odeur se soit imprégnée dans son lit.  
- Je… désolé, fit Stiles penaud.  
- Pas de soucis, c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de rester, j'assumerai sa mauvaise humeur. Y a des tartines dans mon salon grand luxe si tu as faim. »

Le loup repartit. L'adolescent approcha prudemment ses lèvres du café brulant. Puis sourit. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui apportait le petit dej' au lit. Cela lui donnait une agréable sensation. Quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, prenait soin de lui. Son père faisait la même chose, mais s'était plus bourru. Le sheriff était maladroit pour exprimer ses sentiments envers son fils. Le jeune homme laissa ses pensées filer et rêvasser. Revivant la scène de hier soir. Changeant les dialogues, sa réaction, enjolivant les répliques, projetant une relation, des contacts, un… Stiles s'empourpra devant les images que son cerveau visualisait. Il avala de travers et s'étouffa avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait de boire. Le mug tremblait et penchait dangereusement vers la couette. Déjà des gouttes de café brulant giclaient sur sa main, le brulant. Il fermait les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, calmer les tremblements de sa main et l'agitation de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas tacher la couette et mettre Derek dans l'embarra. Il savait comment Peter pouvait être pénible, surtout envers son neveu. Grimaçant sous le café chaud, il ferma les yeux. Soudain une main secourable lui repris le mug. Ouvrant les yeux, Stiles mit son poing dans sa bouche, léchant les brulures.

« - Viens, il faut mettre ta mains sous l'eau froide.  
- Ça va aller…  
- Amènes-toi ! »

Derek prit d'autorité l'autre main du jeune homme et l'entraina vers ce qui faisait office de salle de bain. Posant la tasse sur la tablette, il ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide et colla d'office la main ébouillantée de Stiles sous le jet froid.

« - Faut rester ainsi 10 minutes, sinon tu vas avoir des cloques » Dit le loup.

La pièce d'eau était minuscule. Ils étaient coincés entre un mur, la douche et la vasque. L'endroit sentait l'after shave, un parfum musqué. La respiration de Stiles se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Il s'était brulé la main parce qu'il avait visionné des choses et quelles choses ! Et le voilà physiquement collé au loup, dans un endroit plus que réduit. Habillé simplement d'un maillot de corps et d'un jean, Derek n'en était pas moins attirant aux yeux de l'adolescent. Il entendait plus qu'il n'écoutait Derek parler des soins à apporter aux brulures. Il ne sut à quel moment, il perdit pied. Son cœur s'emballa, il entra en hyperventilation, sa tête tournait. Il entendait une voix chaude et amicale. Mais elle était loin. Il se sentit bercé, comme s'il était allongé sur un matelas gonflable porté par les flots. Il se sentait bien, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Stiles se laissait glisser dans cette sensation délicieuse. Il flottait, heureux. L'eau le berçait. Il entendait presque des mouettes, à moins que cela ne soit des voix ? Oui c'était bien des voix, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il était trop loin, seul sur cette étendue d'eau. La marée dut le ramener vers la rive, non ? Ou le vent peut-être ? Il sentait de l'air chaud sur son visage. Il sourit. Quelle brise agréable. En tout cas, les voix se rapprochaient, une voix plutôt. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, faire un signe de la main. Mais il se sentait lourd, sans force, son corps ne lui obéissait pas.

« -Stiles ! »

« Oui c'est moi », pensa-t-il. C'est moi Stiles. Il se sentit bouger. L'eau n'était plus là. Il ne flottait plus. Il se tenait à un rocher. Oui, un rocher doux et chaud. Stiles entoura le rocher de ses bras. Une douce chaleur irradiait de celui-ci. Il sentait de douces pulsations. Il rêvait, dieu que ce rêve était bon. Surtout ne pas se réveiller… Il posa sa joue contre le rocher.

« -Stiles ! »  
- Chut ! Laissez-moi dormir. Je fais un si beau rêve. Murmura-t-il.  
- Stiles, ouvre les yeux ! »  
- Non, je ne veux pas, je suis si bien ».

Une main le secouait. La voix insistait, impérieuse. Avec un effort surhumain Stiles ouvrit une paupière pour voir quel emmerdeur pouvait bien vouloir le réveiller, alors qu'il faisait le plus agréable des rêves. Sa vision était floue. Il voyait des lèvres bouger devant ses yeux. Dire quelque chose. Mais il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement. Soudain il sentit une sensation de fraicheur sur son visage. Quelqu'un lui passait un linge humide sur le front. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il avait chaud, si chaud.

« -Stiles ! Est-ce-que ça va ? Reviens sur terre vieux ! »

Cette voix ? Oui, il la connaissait bien. Stiles ouvrit les deux yeux, tout à fait réveillé. Le visage de Derek était à quelques centimètres du sien. En regardant à droite, à gauche, il s'aperçut qu'il était sur le sol de la salle d'eau. Ou plutôt sur les genoux de Derek qui lui était assis par terre.

« - Euh… J'ai loupé un épisode je crois, dit-il faiblement.  
- T'es parti en hyperventilation. Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs, je ne voyais plus que le blanc de tes yeux.  
- Ah ! J'aurais dû faire ça à Jackson, l'autre soir dans le cimetière… »

Derek sourit, si Stiles se remettait à faire des sarcasmes, c'est qu'il allait mieux.

« Navré de faire le boulet complet… »

Stiles regardait les yeux de Derek. Bordel qu'ils étaient beaux, si clairs. Il avait l'impression que le regard du loup lui traversait l'âme. Le jeune homme soupira et d'un seul coup toute sa tension retomba. Il reposa sa tête contre le torse de Derek. Il lâchait prise, ne luttant plus contre lui-même, ni contre la honte ou le ridicule. Il était tombé si bas, qu'il ne pouvait plus chuter. L'avenir lui prouverait malheureusement qu'il avait tort.

« - Je vais si mal…  
- Je l'avais senti. »

Derek raffermit sa prise sur Stiles et se redressa à la seule force de ses cuisses. Le jeune homme fermement tenu dans ses bras, il alla dans son salon « grand luxe » qui tenait plus du hangar que d'un loft et s'assit sur le canapé. Tenant Stiles sur ses genoux, le loup vira ce qui restait sur la table basse à coup de pied, puis y installa ses jambes. Resserrant son étreinte, il l'attira contre son torse. Posant son menton sur la tête de l'adolescent. L'hyperactif se laissa faire. Il était bien là, blotti sur les genoux de l'alpha qui semblait l'accepter lui et ses emmerdes métaphysiques. Ils s'arrangeraient lui et sa honte plus tard.

C'est dans cette position que Peter les trouva en rentrant de sa soirée, tard dans la matinée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque dont il avait le don. Le regard rougeoyant de l'alpha l'en dissuada.

« -Y a plein de café sur ta couette. Je la nettoierai plus tard. Si tu fais une remarque, je te tue de nouveau. » Dit Derek d'une voix Basse. Stiles dormait d'un profond sommeil.

Peter referma la bouche et regarda son neveu sans rien dire. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Derek, cela remontait à longtemps. Il était alors au lycée. Depuis Paige… C'est cette lueur qui l'avait fait taire et non pas la menace de son neveu. Il secoua la tête et monta dans sa chambre voir le carnage que ces deux-là avait fait. Son lit empestait l'odeur de l'adolescent et du café froid. S'il n'avait pas vu ce fameux regard dans les yeux de l'alpha, clair que les deux zouaves auraient entendu parler du pays. Sa chambre si bien rangée... Grr !

Derek soupira. Quand Peter était rentré, il n'était pas prêt à parler ou s'expliquer. Il en aurait été bien incapable. En plus, il était en pleine introspection. Ce n'était pas le moment de venir lui parler et encore moins l'énerver. Il écoutait la respiration de l'adolescent. Celle-ci était enfin redevenue calme. Il dormait profondément dans ses bras. Il aurait pu le reposer, mais ses bras ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Alors que Stiles était bien la personne qui l'agaçait le plus au monde. Hein ? Il l'agaçait ? Mais hier soir, il avait senti la détresse du jeune homme. Quand il avait vu ses larmes dans la voiture, il s'était retenu de justesse de le prendre dans ses bras. Son loup voulait le protéger. Seulement son loup ? Se remémorant leur conversation de la veille, la confidence de son cadet qui avait apprécié sa compassion, la sécurité avec laquelle l'alpha l'avait entouré. C'était son job, non ? Stiles était un de ses louveteaux même si techniquement il n'était pas loup. Mais aurait-il été aussi tendre avec les autres de sa meute ? Peut-être avec Isaac, qui avait souffert. Mais surement pas avec Scott, Jackson ou encore Erica. Ils les auraient secoués, brusqués, les incitants à se ressaisir, réagir. Pour Stiles… Tous son corps voulait l'entourer, le protéger. Il sentait la chaleur du jeune homme, son souffle contre son cou. Il était troublé. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche physiquement, qu'à cet instant précis. Tous ses sens étaient tournés vers celui qu'il tenait. Son poids sur ses jambes. Sa joue contre son torse. Ses cheveux contre son cou. Son souffle chaud et régulier. Son odeur... Il le sentait, le humait, l'écoutait, le regardait. Il scrutait Stiles avec ses cinq sens exacerbés de loup. Ce contact éveillait en lui quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui depuis longtemps. Il avait envie de… Son menton glissa sur les cheveux de Stiles, laissant place à ses lèvres. Ce contact était doux, chaud. Réveillant des envies qu'il se refusait, qu'il réprimait, depuis cette garce de Kate Argent. Mais Stiles était un gars lui dit une partie de son cerveau. Mais sa peau était fine et douce, lui dit une autre partie. Sa silhouette avec ses hanches étroites. Ses grains de beauté sur la joue, le cou. Son regard noisette, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Derek eut brutalement chaud, son bas ventre réagissait. Il essaya de chasser les images qui naissaient dans son esprit. Contrôlant son corps pour ne pas les mettre en application, là tout de suite. Il soupira. Pouvait-il ? Est-ce que cela serait de… ? Et que penserait le principal concerné ? Et sa meute ?

Le lycan se secoua mentalement. Il n'était pas gay ! N'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Certes à cause de Kate, il avait un peu tiré un trait sur toute relation amoureuse. Bridant sa libido, la refoulant. Se blindant le cœur pour ne plus souffrir. Il était encore incapable de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un. Même pas à… lui. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter le cœur de l'adolescent. Quand celui-ci mentait c'était aussi visible que s'il s'était appelé Pinocchio. Ce garçon était honnête, franc et fidèle à ses amis. Courageux aussi, le plus faible physiquement mais jamais derrière. Toutes ces sensations devaient venir de son loup. Il sentait les liens charnels qui existent dans chaque meute. Son loup avait réagi à la détresse de Stiles. Oui c'était cela. Le contact physique était le meilleur des apaisements. Il ne fallait pas confondre cette fraternité avec autre chose. Il croisa ses jambes dans l'autre sens pour se désengourdir et faire revenir la circulation que le poids du jeune homme bloquait depuis des heures. La manœuvre réveilla Stiles. Regard noisette dans regard bleu-vert. Une poignée de seconde sans masque... avant que chacun rendosse son rôle et ses barrières.

* * *

_Ne criez pas que c'est trop court ! Cela le sera toujours, bande de voraces ;p Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, c'est l'essence de mon moteur à écrire ;p Sérieux, cela fait drôlement plaisir de lire vos réactions .  
_


	4. Chap 4 Euphorie

_Un grand merci pour vos com sur le chapitre précédent. Cela me boost ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur. . _

_Attention, Slash / Yaoï. Donc recommandations habituelles, si vous n'appréciez pas les relations homme x homme... Etc ;p_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré des FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasystories sur wordpress

* * *

Stiles préparait le repas. Il était finalement rentré chez lui en fin de matinée. Il mettait la table, le regard perdu dans le vide. Bougeait comme un automate.

« - Vous avez fait quoi toi et Scott cette nuit ? Tu sembles ailleurs fiston !

Le sheriff Stilinski avait tiré sa chaise pour pouvoir s'assoir. Stiles bailla et amena la barquette du plat surgelé, qu'il venait de faire réchauffer au micro-onde, sur la table.

« - Rien de spécial. Je suis juste un peu fatigué ces temps-ci, l'hiver qui approche, je suppose.  
- Si quelque chose te préoccupe, n'hésite pas à m'en parler hein !  
- T'inquiètes papa, ça va bien. » Répondit Stiles en faisant un grand sourire.

C'était un beau mensonge, mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait passé la matinée à dormir sur les genoux de Derek, le nez dans son cou. Que si le réveil avait été agréable, le temps qu'il reste un peu dans les brumes du sommeil. La réalité de la situation avait été dure à assumer. Il avait quitté Derek d'un air gêné, remercié pour l'hébergement. Et pratiquement fuit en courant quand Peter lui cria « au revoir » depuis sa propre chambre. Ajoutant au malaise déjà bien établi. Il avait évité le regard du loup, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait y lire.

Après le repas, il monta dans sa chambre. Dans les escaliers, son téléphone vibra. Un message de Scott. Celui-ci l'avertissait qu'il y avait une fête organisée par un club de « je-ne-sais-quoi », auquel participait Lydia, dans la salle des fêtes de la ville. Une partie des participants étaient coincés jusqu'au lendemain dans une ville voisine. Les frais étant déjà engagés, ils cherchaient du monde pour combler le manque de personne et venir faire la fête gratuitement. Stiles était invité, Scott faisait passer le message qu'il avait reçu par le biais d'Allison. Après un moment de réflexion, il se dit qu'aller s'amuser un samedi soir ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Se défouler et évacuer toutes ces pensées qui l'embrouillaient totalement. Il comata dans sa chambre toute l'après-midi. Le soir venu, il alla prendre une douche et commença à se préparer. Il venait d'enfiler sa tenue basique de teenager quand il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Observant son image, il soupira. Rien ne le distinguait d'un autre. Il était basique, banal… Il se rapprocha de ce reflet, observant son visage. Quelques grains de beauté, une bouche assez large, très expressive qui souriait facilement, un nez quelconque, des yeux noisette. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait en jaune doré se demanda-t-il. Il avait laissé un peu poussé ses cheveux. Cela lui demandait du coup plus de temps le matin, mais sentait que cela l'avantageait un peu. Du moins, il n'avait pas eu de remarques acerbes de la part de Lydia, qui n'aurait pas manqué de relever une faute de goût. Se reculant, il apprécia l'effet d'ensemble.

« - Nul ! »

D'un geste brusque il quitta son tee-shirt et vira son jean. Et en simple boxer comme vêtement, repassa en revue le contenu de son placard. Le jeune homme se souvint brusquement que son père lui avait acheté des fringues « potables », pour un évènement officiel auquel le sheriff avait assisté en compagnie de son fils. Stiles n'avait plus jamais remit ces vêtements. Préférant largement ses tee-shirts et sweats habituels. Il exhuma ce qu'il cherchait du fin fond de la penderie. Le tout était toujours impeccablement rangé sur un cintre et n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait rangés là. Il posa les affaires sur son lit et commença à s'habiller. Commençant par la chemise de coupe slim qui affinait sa silhouette. Elle était dans les tons bleu-gris. Le col était blanc. Un style moderne. Il enfila le pantalon de toile noire, qui s'ajustait parfaitement à ses hanches fines. Puis finit par la veste, d'un gris anthracite qui faisait ressortir la couleur de la chemise. Avec hésitation, il prit la cravate d'un gris foncé avec de fines rayures bleues nuit et alla se coller devant le miroir. L'habit fait le moine se dit-il. Stiles ne se reconnaissait pas. Il sourit à son reflet et le beau gosse en face lui plut. Il tergiversa cinq minutes sur la cravate pour finalement la reposer sur sa commode. Cela ferait trop guindé. Il rouvrit les trois boutons du haut de sa chemise. Mode beau gosse : ON ! Se dit-il. L'hyperactif fila à la salle de bain et se tartina de gel pour discipliner sa tignasse, donnant un effet mouillé. Se faisant un clin d'œil à lui-même, il se retourna, prit les clés de la jeep sur la commode et descendit.

« - Whaou ! Tu comptes me ramener ma future belle-fille ce soir ?  
- Papa !  
- Tu es magnifique !  
- J'ai l'air con, c'est ça ?  
- Non ! Fiston, je suis sincère. Ta mère serait émue de te voir ainsi.

- Cela me rassure, je me faisais un peu des soucis. Tu me semblais un peu morose ces derniers temps.  
- Je t'assure que cela va bien papa. J'y vais, Scott va m'attendre sinon.  
- Euh… protège-toi hein!  
- Papa ! »

Il sortit, prit sa jeep et se dirigea vers la maison des McCall. Scott poussa un sifflement en le voyant.

« - Punaise mec ! Tu m'avais caché que tu étais un beau gosse en puissance ! Si je n'avais pas déjà Allison…  
- Fout toi de ma gueule ! Grinça Stiles.  
- Nan ! Sérieux, cela te va super bien ! Du coup j'ai l'air d'un plouc moi à côté !  
- T'es déjà macqué, t'en a rien à faire de plaire !  
- Si Allison te fait les yeux doux, je t'égorge, pote ou pas ! Répliqua Scott en riant.  
- D'ailleurs, faut passer la prendre ?  
- Non elle vient avec Lydia.  
- Ok, ben go alors. »

Stiles démarra. Les remarques de son ami lui avait fait plaisir. Son spleen de la nuit dernière envolé. Quinze minutes après, ils arrivèrent en vue de la salle des fêtes. Le parking qui était juste devant, était déjà bien plein.

« - C'est blindé ! Dit Stiles.  
- Oui ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde.  
- Ça va être la méga fête ». Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Scott envoya un texto à Allison, pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver.

« - Faut aller vers l'entrée de gauche, les autres sont déjà là. » Dit le brun.

Les deux jeunes gens se faufilèrent entre les voitures et s'avancèrent vers l'entrée. Il y avait pas mal de monde dehors en train de fumer. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, la musique les assaillit. Une foule bigarrée trépignait en cadence. Il y avait tous les styles, tous les genres. Alors que les deux amis se dirigeaient vers leur groupe, une jeune fille qui était sur le passage de Stiles, se poussa pour le laisser passer, lui faisant un ravissant sourire. Stiles se retourna pour vérifier que ce sourire lui était bien destiné. Il faut croire que oui. L'habit fait vraiment le moine se dit-il.

« - Je vous rejoins dit-il à Scott, part devant. Stiles s'arrêta devant la jeune femme.  
- Bonsoir. Dit-il.  
- Bonsoir ! Y a de l'ambiance non ?  
- Oui, j'arrive à peine, cela à l'air bien. Je m'appelle Stiles et toi ?  
- Enya, tu fais partie de quelle team Stiles?  
- Euh… team ?  
- Ben de quelle équipe es-tu ?  
- Aucune, on a été invité suite aux ennuis de certains participants qui sont coincés à 200 km de là.  
- Ah oui ! Les survivors ont eu leur bus qui a explosé, enfin le moteur de leur bus plutôt.  
- Les survivors… et toi quelle est le nom de ta team ?  
- Les rebelles ! Nous sommes les meilleurs ! Répliqua Enya en souriant largement.  
- Euh… les meilleurs en quoi ? J'avoue que je ne sais même pas quelle est l'origine de ce rassemblement.  
- Ha ! C'est le rassemblement des Mathématica's gamers.  
- Oulà, c'est quoi précisément ?  
- Des joutes mathématiques.  
- Han ! Je comprends pourquoi Lydia en fait partie !  
- Lydia ?  
- Une de mes amies, elle est plutôt calée en classe.  
- Elle est de Beacon Hills ?  
- Oui.  
- Donc elle doit être de la team des Raptors. Ce sont des concurrents sérieux. Oh ! J'adore ce morceau ! Tu… veux bien m'inviter à danser ? Je sais que cela ne se fait pas qu'une fille demande, mais j'adore tant ce morceau.  
- Invites-moi tant que tu veux ! » Répondit Stiles en souriant.

Il tendit les bras à la jeune fille qui vint se coller contre lui. « Je vais entrer en combustion instantanée moi, » pensa-t-il. Cela avait été si simple. A peine entré, que déjà il dansait avec une jolie fille. Heureux, est un mot faible pour décrire l'état du jeune homme. Enfin, il avait une vie normale de garçon. Il repensa à la remarque de son père, il n'avait pas pris de préservatif. Il répondit par une grimace à Scott qui lui faisait une mimique expressive tout en dansant avec Allison juste à côté d'eux. Les musiques s'enchainèrent et Enya ne faisait pas mine de vouloir partir ou rejoindre ses propres amis. Stiles était aux anges. Pire, la jeune femme riait à ses blagues. Ils dansaient côte à côte. Flirtant doucement. L'hyperactif aurait voulu que cette soirée ne se terminent jamais. Il pouvait séduire quelqu'un ! Ce quelqu'un le trouvait assez « attractif » pour passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Au-delà de la joie instantanée que cela lui procurait, cette soirée était comme un pansement apaisant sur des blessures bien plus profondes. La preuve que cela pouvait changer. Seulement cela n'allait pas durer et bientôt il allait regretter d'être tout simplement venu.

Au bout de deux heures, Stiles accompagna Enya à la buvette. C'est vrai qu'il avait chaud. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau. Sa veste lui tenait chaud. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme pour se faire entendre, lui disant qu'il allait poser sa veste au vestiaire et qu'il revenait tout de suite après.

« - Ne t'envole pas hein ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Stiles partit en direction du vestiaire dans un état second. Un ange venait de l'embrasser. La terre pouvait s'écrouler ! Seulement, ce que Stiles ne pouvait deviner, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas s'écrouler mais plutôt virer au rouge sang…

Quand il revint vers la buvette, il remarqua qu'Enya était entourée de jeunes gens. Immédiatement, Stiles ne les aima pas. Il se dégageait quelque chose de néfaste de ces jeunes. La jeune fille l'aperçut et lui fit signe de venir. Il s'approcha, mal à l'aise. Apres tout, il ne connaissait pas les amis de cette fille. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas de petit ami. Sinon, il allait se sentir mal. Le groupe lui fit un accueil chaleureux et ils avaient tout compte fait, l'air sympa. Après tout, c'était tous des matheux, pas des warriors. Certes, ils s'éloignaient du stéréotype du premier de classe. Mais quand on a une intelligence supérieure à la normale, on est généralement plutôt bien équilibré. Stiles mit de côté ses sombres impressions et continua de s'amuser. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par son propre groupe. Mis à part Derek qui n'était pas venu, ils étaient tous là. Lydia splendide dans une robe bleue outremer. Erica en bombe sexuelle, avec une jupe plus mini que jamais, était collée à Boyd. Isaac et Danny se tenaient par le cou. « Hum, depuis quand ces deux-là sortaient ensemble », se demanda Stiles. Isaac dut percevoir son interrogation muette. Car il lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcil explicite en direction de la belle Enya. Lui aussi faisait des cachoteries ! Cette connivence avec ses amis fit sourire Stiles. Scott et Allison étaient plus collés que jamais. Jackson faisait semblant d'écouter ce que lui disait son amoureuse. Les deux groupes d'amis dansèrent ensemble le reste de la soirée, échangeant les cavalières à grand coup de fou rire. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient pour boire. A force de s'agiter dans tous les sens, la soif se faisait sentir. Ils repartaient ensuite de plus bel sur la piste de danse. Stiles était comme sur un nuage. Il avait pu échanger quelques baisers pas très chastes avec la belle Enya. Soupirant de désolation, quand il apprit que la belle demoiselle habitait à plus de deux cent kilomètres. Mais il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain. Se contenter du bonheur présent était la meilleure chose à faire.

Les rangs des danseurs commençaient à bien s'éclaircirent. Il était tard ou du moins de plus en plus tôt. Mais notre bande de jeunes ne faiblissait pas, riant, dansant. Vers quatre heures du matin, le DJ annonça la dernière danse. Les jeunes protestèrent en riant. Mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils étaient tous, bien fatigués. Stiles avait un peu la tête qui tournait. C'était léger, mais il se sentait moins maitre de ses mouvements, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Après l'ultime danse, les deux groupes se massèrent devant le vestiaire pour récupérer leurs biens. C'était l'euphorie totale. Lydia n'arrêtait pas de glousser. Isaac faisait des papouilles à Danny sans aucune gêne. Quant à Scott et Allison… heureusement que Chris Argent n'était pas là pour les voir, il aurait étripé vif le loup. Ils étaient les derniers à sortir.

* * *

_Bon promis, cela bouge un peu plus au chapitre suivant ;p_ J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. (Espère que cela plait toujours)


	5. Chap 5 Plus longue est la chute

_Un grand merci pour réactions sur le chapitre précédent. J'avais tendu une perche en collant une fille dans les bras de Stiles. C'est avec joie que je vous ai vu réagir dans les reviews. Donc voilà la suite (que j'ai écrite directement à la suite du chapitre précédent). J'avoue, je torture mes lecteurs avec préméditation :p Comment évolue la relation entre Stiles et Enya. Quelle est la réaction de Derek ? J'attends vos nouveaux commentaires avec impatience ;p J'ai écris ce passage avec la musique de Two steps from hell - Blackheart.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré des FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasystories sur wordpress  


* * *

Dehors, il faisait un peu frais. Le parking était vide. Les deux groupes d'amis braillaient les paroles de la dernière chanson de manière particulièrement fausse. Ils dansaient et en pouffaient de rire. Stiles tenait Enya par la taille, retardant le moment critique où ils devraient se séparer. Il voulait que ce moment dure à jamais… Plus tard, il ne sut dire à quel moment elle s'était écartée, ni quand il s'était rendu compte que seul son groupe continuait à rire et chanter. Encore moins à quel moment, Enya et ses amis se mirent en cercle autour d'eux. La suite resta imprimée dans sa mémoire. Les yeux rouges luisant d'Enya, ses crocs, la manière dont elle regardait sa gorge, sa langue qui passait sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient cernés, cernés par une meute de loups. Le garçon à la droite d'Enya s'approcha d'elle. Il avait aussi le rouge des alphas au fond des yeux. Le long baiser langoureux entre les deux loups, ne laissa point de doutes sur leurs relations. Ils étaient le couple dominant de cette meute subitement hostile. Le cœur de Stiles se fissura. Au-delà de la peur, du danger immédiat, le jeune homme comprit que toute la soirée n'avait été qu'un leurre. Il n'avait pas séduit cette fille. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé intéressant ou beau. Elle s'était amusée de lui, naïf qu'il était. Il la regardait, les bras ballants. Un désespoir sans fond le prit aux tripes, faisant un ravage dans son cœur et sa tête. Le vidant de toute substance. Plus la chute est longue, plus l'impact…

« - Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Allison d'une voix froide, immédiatement dégrisée par l'attitude du groupe hostile.  
- Cela me semble évident, chérie. Répliqua Anya.  
- On s'approprie votre territoire tout simplement. Ajouta l'alpha à côté d'elle.  
- On ne se laissera pas faire, hurla Scott.  
- N'as-tu pas l'impression de ne plus avoir tout tes moyens, petit loup ? » Minauda la louve.

Scott devait reconnaitre qu'il avait du mal à se tenir debout, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Il avait de la difficulté à concentrer sa vision.

« - Aconit… Murmura Allison.  
- Bien vu Miss Chasseur. On est désolé, ou pas en fait. On s'est bien amusé, mais la fête est finie. On vous aurait bien proposé de rejoindre notre meute, de nous unir. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que vous auriez fait des problèmes. Le plus simple est de vous éliminer, vous éliminer tous ! »

Enya appuya son regard sur Stiles quand elle prononça ce dernier mot. Celui-ci ressentait du dégout pour lui-même d'avoir servi de simple jouet. Une colère profonde montait dans son ventre. A cet instant le cerveau de Stiles grilla. Avec un hurlement de fou, il se jeta sur Enya. Celle-ci l'envoya sans effort bouler dix mètres plus loin, à l'extérieur du cercle formé par sa meute. Scott voulu se rapprocher de son ami, mais les rangs des loups ennemis se resserrèrent, lui bloquant le passage. Il dut reculer. Enya s'avança d'une démarche lascive vers Stiles. S'arrêtant à un mètre, elle le toisait, méprisante. Lui faisant ressentir, sans l'aide d'aucun mot, ce qu'elle pensait de sa pitoyable personne. Sous ce regard, l'esprit de Stiles finit de voler en morceau, il y avait tant cru. Il avait paru si beau dans son habit de moine… Ce moine brulait en enfer maintenant. L'impact de la chute le brisait, le morcelait. Il poussa un hurlement si horrible, qui criait tant son désespoir, que le cœur de ses amis se serra devant tant de détresse et toute cette douleur exprimées. Un hurlement à la mort, bestial, presque inhumain sortait de la gorge de l'adolescent. Tout ce mal être qu'il avait enfoui depuis si longtemps, s'exprimait clairement dans ce cri. Enya leva la main, toutes griffes dehors, regard mauvais. Stiles ne fit pas un geste pour reculer. Mourir, oui il voulait en finir. En finir avec cette douleur d'être rien, cette non-vie. Ayant même le culot de lever le menton, offrant sa gorge à la louve. Il était juste désolé de ne pouvoir dire adieu à ses amis de manière plus correcte.

Dire à Scott qu'il n'avait jamais eu un pote aussi fantastique que lui.  
Dire à Lydia, qu'il avait aimé… l'aimer toutes ces années, même si cela n'avait pas été partagé.  
Dire à Erica, qu'il était navré de ne pas avoir vu que elle, l'aimait.  
Dire à Isaac, qu'il aurait voulu mieux le connaitre.  
A Boyd aussi.  
Demander à Allison de prendre soin de Scott.  
De s'excuser auprès de Danny pour ses questions idiotes.  
De dire à celui qui n'était pas là ce soir que… que…

Stiles regardait la mort en face, l'attendant. Le cœur vidé et brisé. Cette vie de merde s'arrêtait enfin. Le bras descendit, avide de déchirer la chaire qui s'offrait. Un rugissement retentit. Stiles entendit clairement des os se briser. Ce n'était pas les siens. Il rouvrit les yeux. Une main griffue retenait le poignet d'Enya, qui faisait un angle étrange par rapport au reste de son bras. Le grondement sourd de Derek était lourd de menace. Il envoya la louve valdinguer, la saisissant par son poignet brisé. La jeune femme hurla de douleur. Tout alpha qu'elle était, ses os mettraient du temps à se ressouder. Ce fut le signal du début d'un combat acharné. Les loups chargèrent les amis de Stiles. Lydia, Allison et Danny se réfugièrent au centre d'un cercle que formèrent les bêtas de leur meute. En plus de Derek, Peter était aussi présent, sortant de nulle part pour leur prêter main forte. Peu de temps avant, son neveu lui avait intimé l'ordre de rappliquer en vitesse, dès qu'il avait compris le manège de l'autre bande. L'alpha qui surveillait discrètement sa meute, n'avait pas pu intervenir avant, à cause de la foule et des témoins. Un combat sanglant s'engagea sur le parking. Jackson hurla de fureur quand il aperçut une estafilade au bras de Lydia. Ses yeux luisaient d'un bleu électrique. La haine décuplant ses forces. La meute ennemie était plus forte, car un couple d'alpha la dirigeait. Et ils étaient affaiblis, empoisonnés par l'aconit tue-loup planquée dans leur boisson. L'empoisonnement était léger, mais les handicapait. Scott bataillait avec un bêta quand il vit celui-ci s'écrouler sur le sol. Derek apparut derrière lui. Jamais l'adolescent n'avait vu le loup avec un tel regard de haine. « Il a entendu Stiles hurler » se dit-il. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ce cri qui s'était échappé de la bouche de son ami. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Ne pas avoir remarqué que Stiles glissait dans une profonde dépression. Les loups communiquent par hurlement, son loup avait clairement comprit toute la signification de celui de son ami.

Un coup de griffes dans le ventre le ramena à la réalité. Les bêtas de Derek étaient en sang. Lui-même était bien amoché, mais rendait coup pour coup, griffe pour griffe. Allison essayait de placer quelques coups quand elle le pouvait. Danny entourait Lydia de ses bras. La jeune femme pleurait, terrorisée. Stiles était toujours affalé là où il était tombé. L'hyperactif avait un gout métallique dans la bouche, sa lèvre était fendue. Sa hanche gauche le lançait atrocement, il était retombé dessus lourdement. Une entaille au front l'aveuglait. Il regardait la terrible scène comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Comme derrière un poste de télévision. Il se sentait vide, avec le sentiment de ne plus être là. Etait-il mort ? Est-ce son âme qui voyait les derniers instants de sa vie ? Il avait mal, sans pour autant ressentir la douleur. Drôle sensation de se dédoubler, de ne plus être dans ce pauvre petit corps chétif. Son sang gouttait sur sa belle chemise. Gommettes rouges sur fond bleu. Oui, il avait été classe avec son costume. Le temps d'une soirée, de quelques heures. Il avait embrassé une jolie fille. Danser, flirter, comme tous les jeunes de son âge. Il avait été normal le temps d'une fête. Tout cela, était-ce le prix à payer ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Ce soir, il avait été heureux, même si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il pouvait partir maintenant. Il avait connu le bonheur. Sa respiration se fit sifflante, son cœur s'emballa, toujours présent pour dérailler. La crise de panique arrivait. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de la combattre, il l'accueillait. Soupirant que cela fasse si mal, que cela soit si long pour mourir. Il ne voyait plus rien, images brouillées par les larmes.

La meute se défendait avec hargne. Cette tromperie les révoltait. Ce n'était pas un combat à la loyale. La colère les galvanisait, les aidants à surmonter le handicap de l'empoisonnement qui ralentissait leurs mouvements. Derek était devenu une vraie bête sauvage. Il mordait, cognait de toutes ses forces. Oui, il avait entendu le cri de Stiles. Il était un loup et les loups communiquent de cette façon. Tout ce que l'adolescent avait exprimé par ce simple cri, avait retourné le cœur de Derek. Mettant aussi en place certains sentiments qu'il refoulait. Il avait vu rouge au sens propre comme au figuré. On avait osé toucher à LUI. Cette louve avait osé LE blesser. Osé vouloir LE tuer. Oser lui briser SON cœur. Ils allaient payer cher. Sa meute reprenait le dessus. Le combat devenait égal. Plus le temps passait, plus l'aconit s'éliminait de l'organisme de ses bêtas. Cela allait bientôt basculer en leur faveur.

Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum…

Ce bruit ? Ce son ? Derek l'avait déjà entendu. Le cœur de Stiles. Son cœur qui déraille.

Boum… Boum… Boum…

Son cœur qui s'arrêtait de battre. Abandonnant la partie.

Boum… Boum…

L'alpha se dégagea de son adversaire, qu'il envoya se fracasser contre le mur de la salle des fêtes et bondit vers l'adolescent. Stiles était affalé par terre, la joue contre le bitume. Les yeux pratiquement fixes. On devinait à peine un peu de vie dans un tressaillement de ses cils.

Boum…

« - Stiles ! Tiens bon ! » Hurla Derek.

Il s'assit à côté de l'adolescent et le redressa. Le prit doucement dans ses bras. Écoutant. L'écoutant !

…

Rien, plus de son ! Le cœur de Stiles avait cessé de lutter, sa respiration aussi.

« - NON ! Putain non !»

Derek hurlait. Il reposa le corps sans vie de Stiles sur le sol et commença la respiration artificielle. Essayant de se souvenir des rythmes qu'il fallait faire. Deux insufflations, massages cardiaques, combien déjà ?! Il entendit une côte casser. Il paniquait, il y allait trop fort.

« - Non ! Pardon ! Stiles ! Je t'en prie, vis ! »

De l'eau tombait de ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Deux insufflations – massages, combien déjà bordel !?

« - Je t'interdis de… ! » Sa voix dérailla.

Quand sa bouche collait celle du jeune homme, Derek y mettait toute sa volonté, tout ce qu'il ressentait, comme si par le contact physique, il pouvait lui insuffler la vie. Massages – Insufflations – Massages de nouveau.

« - Vis, je t'en prie… Stiles ! Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait !»

Depuis combien de temps il pompait sur le cœur de cet imbécile ? Faut être un imbécile pour mourir maintenant, pour l'abandonner !

« - Vis bordel, ou je te déchiquète la gorge à coup de dents ! »

… Boum…

Deux insufflations - massages.

Boum… Boum…

« - Oui ! C'est ça bat ! Bats-toi ! Aller respire ! Reviens ! Reviens-moi !»

Stiles revint à lui. Il avait la tête qui bourdonnait et n'arrivait plus à bouger ses bras. Quelque chose l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il sentit une odeur. Il connaissait cette odeur. En levant péniblement les yeux, il tomba sur un menton mal rasé. Puis tout lui revenu d'un coup. Enya, la fête, Enya qui danse contre lui, les rires, Enya de nouveau qui l'embrasse, Enya qui chante dehors. Puis la louve, l'attaque, le sang qui giclait. Levant les yeux, il aperçut ses amis qui le regardaient inquiets. La bataille avait l'air d'être terminée. D'un regard angoissé, il les compta, compta ses amis. Ils étaient tous là, certains dans un sale état, mais bien vivants. Il ne voulait plus penser à autre chose. Dormir, oublier.

« - Bon version officielle, on s'est fait attaquer par des jeunes de la fête qui étaient sous l'emprise de la drogue. » Dit Derek.

Il souleva Stiles qui semblait totalement inerte. Éveillé, mais absent en même temps.

« - Je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Danny, Allison, emmenez Lydia de votre côté. Les loups, allez-vous changer et ne venez pas à l'hôpital. On va éviter de se faire remarquer. Scott tu prends la jeep de Stiles. Aller go ! Go ! Go ! »

Derek parlait d'une voix ferme, se ressaisissant. Il devait gérer cette crise. Faire son job d'alpha, lui permettait de ne pas flancher. Il installa Stiles dans sa camaro le plus délicatement possible. L'adolescent se laissait faire, muet, amorphe. D'un regard terne, il regardait le tableau de bord devant lui. Derek démarra doucement.

« - Stiles ça va ?  
- … »

Pas de réponse. Le regard de l'adolescent glissait sur les choses, inexpressif. Le regard de quelqu'un de brisé.

« - Stiles ! Répond moi !  
- P… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé partir ?  
- … ! Je t'interdis de mourir !  
- Je mourrai si je veux ! répondit-il d'une voix atone.  
- Si tu veux, mais dans longtemps, dans très longtemps ! » Dit Derek avec une voix nouée.

L'alpha stoppa et gara sa voiture sur le côté. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Derek écoutait la respiration de Stiles. Elle était faible, superficielle. Un souffle tenu qui s'accrochait à peine à la vie. Fermant les yeux, le loup essaya de faire le calme dans l'ouragan qui battait ses pensées, ses sentiments. Revivant le moment où il avait entendu les battements de cœur faiblir, pour finalement s'arrêter. Surtout, il entendait de nouveau ce cri. Le hurlement de Stiles qui lui avait déchiré le cœur plus surement qu'un coup de poignard. Ce cri qui exprimait une telle douleur de l'âme. Cela avait fait comme un écho avec sa propre âme. Sa propre souffrance.

Le loup se tourna vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci regardait toujours dans le vague, comme plus concerné par ce qui l'entourait. Cette vision, insoutenable aux yeux de l'alpha, fini de briser toutes ses barrières. Celles dont il s'était entouré pour ne plus souffrir. Barrières affectives, barrières sociales aussi, pouvait-il ressentir ce genre de sentiment ? Il se pencha et attira Stiles dans ses bras. Le serrant doucement.

« - Je m'excuse… Pardonne-moi… »

Stiles se laissait faire. De quoi s'excusait Derek ? Il venait de lui sauver la vie, cette putain de vie de merde. Il sentit quelque chose couler dans son cou. Des larmes. Les larmes de qui ? Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient secs. La source de ses émotions tarie. Mais alors qui pleurait ? Derek ? Pourquoi ? Il avait réussi à le sauver, lui le petit humain si faible, que son corps oubliait parfois comment il faut faire pour vivre.

« - Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si dur… »

Dur ? Ça c'est sûr que la guimauve n'est pas l'apanage du loup ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dans son cou, ce contact ? Ces lèvres, ces lèvres qui le cherchent. Qui remontent vers son oreille. Le visage de Derek se recule légèrement et vient se planter face à lui. Les deux mains du lycan lui tiennent les joues, doucement, tendrement. Ces yeux bleu-vert qui le scrutent, comme s'ils voulaient mémoriser chaque détail de sa peau, de son visage. Ce visage qui s'approche, ce nez qui touche le sien.

« - Je vais encore devoir t'apprendre à respirer… »

Derek colla sa bouche contre celle de Stiles. Jamais il n'avait embrassé quelqu'un avec autant de conviction, autant de cœur et… d'amour. Même pas cette garce de Kate…

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Et que tous les fans de Sterek sont rassurée. Je vous ai fait peur? Avouez ! Hihi! Merci pour vos reviews^^ Cela me motive :)


	6. Chap 6 Papillons

_Cela fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Les échanges que j'ai avec certains d'entre vous, me motivent à écrire mes chapitres. On écrit pour soi en premier. Mais lorsque l'on fait partager comme ici, c'est bien pour avoir la réaction des autres au-delà du nombre de view qui ne reflète qu'un clic et non pas une lecture.A bientôt dans les reviews ;p  
_

_Petit chapitre avec un POV de Stiles. Stiles continue-t-il à descendre en enfer ?  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**  


* * *

Le vide, le néant. Cette nouvelle sensation, Stiles l'explorait à tâtons. L'absence de perception, la non-douleur, que c'était apaisant. Ne plus avoir mal, ne plus ressentir cette oppression, cette souffrance. L'indifférence à toutes choses, le détachement de tout. La douleur de la cassure s'effaçait, son âme enfin anesthésiée. Définitivement, il l'espérait. Entièrement replié sur lui-même, il se coupait de son enveloppe physique et charnelle. L'adolescent sombrait dans une calme folie, une mort blanche.

Mais l'air était entré de force dans ses poumons. Son tambour défectueux marquait de nouveau un rythme, comme un métronome mal réglé. Chaque battement était douloureux, intense. Qui osait le troubler dans sa noyade ? L'air chaud qui s'insinuait en lui avait une étrange saveur. Etait-il vivant ? Mort ? Existait-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux. Du monde l'entourait. Ah oui ! Ses amis. Ils semblaient en vie. Les gens qui avaient eu de l'importance pour lui. A qui, il avait donné cette importance. Quel en avait été leur retour ? Lydia l'avait toujours trouvé transparent, Scott qui l'oubliait depuis qu'il avait croisé Allison. Jackson qui relevait chacun de ses moindres défauts, comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Derek… le lycan si solide, ses regards si méprisants, Stiles l'admirait pourtant. Avant, il espérait encore se faire aimer, apprécier… reconnaitre. Maintenant… il s'en foutait, acceptant le vide, le néant. Son cœur était en miette, foutu. Mais ce souffle chaud avait relancé ses pensées, l'avait sorti du néant. Ne pas se rappeler… Non ! Surtout pas !

Cette soirée… Le temps d'une fête, il avait été Stiles le magnifique. Si beau dans son costume, sa belle chemise. Si attirant, séduisant… Il s'était senti à l'aise, sûr de lui. Cela avait été si facile, si facile de séduire, si facile de plaire. Et tous ces papillons qui avaient éclos dans son ventre. Cette délicieuse sensation, les frissons de plaisir qui remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. La vie qui s'anime, sa vie qui jaillit enfin. Il ne voulait plus penser. Non ! Ne pas revoir la suite. L'erreur, la tromperie, la chute, la sensation de vide, de gouffre. Et pour finir, l'impact, le choc... Son cœur qui se lézarde, se brise. Il s'était vu comme dans un miroir. Son image se déformer, se décomposer, exploser. Le château de carte qu'il avait construit le temps de quelques danses, s'envolait, s'écroulait. Les cartes tournoyant comme autant d'as de pique perçant son cœur. Il avait senti la cassure, la rupture, comme si les sœurs Parques avaient coupé les fils de sa vie. C'était laquelle déjà qui représentait la mort et coupait les fils de la vie, Nona, Decima ou Morta ? Morta oui, c'est elle qui avait coupé les fils, ses fils qui le tenaient. Le tenaient à quoi déjà ?

Ne plus penser. Retourner dans le néant protecteur. Il se sentit flotter. Son corps n'avait plus de poids. Autour de lui, des bourdonnements, des lumières éparses. Son dos rencontrant un appui, odeur de cuir, bruits feutrés. Le bruit d'une machine, un moteur. C'était loin, il s'en moquait, il n'était pas concerné. La sensation de bouger à nouveau. De nouveau le vide, l'absence de sensation, le calme après la tempête. Stiles aimait cette sensation, celle de ne rien sentir. Mais ! Un parasite. Une intrusion dans son néant chéri. Un son s'insinue jusqu'à lui.

« - Stiles ! Répond moi ! »

Qui lui parle ? Puis son corps se souvient, cet air chaud, ses mains qui appuient sur sa poitrine. Il doit parler, dire qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« - P… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé partir ? » Ce n'est qu'un murmure.

Quoi bordel ?! Il avait enfin trouvé un endroit où il était bien ! Vide, sans personne.

« - Je t'interdis de mourir ! »

La réponse s'inscrit dans sa tête. Quel ordre idiot ! On n'oblige pas les gens à vivre. C'est quoi d'ailleurs vivre ? A-t-il seulement vécu un jour ? Sa bouche proteste, autonome.

« - Je mourrai si je veux ! »

Qu'on lui fiche la paix ! Qu'on le laisse tranquille lui et les miettes de son âme. Voilà que l'emmerdeur continue. Qui est-il pour s'imposer comme ça ? Pardon ? Pardon de quoi ? Pardon de venir me faire chier dans mon néant ? Mais fout moi le camp ! Dégage ! Qui que tu sois. Sensation de chaleur, son vide se remplit d'une présence… Mais qui ose ? De l'eau coule dans son cou. Quelqu'un pleure. Non ! Lui seul à ce droit, mais ses yeux sont secs. Le réservoir de son désespoir est vide, tari. A qui sont ces yeux qui le regardent ? Il les a déjà vu, mais où ? Ils sont beaux ces yeux. Doux.

Boum…

Mon cœur… Qu'as-tu vu mon cœur ? Ne regarde plus rien, s'il te plait… Cela fait si mal après…

Boum… Boum…

Non ! Je ne veux plus ressentir… aimer.

Cet air chaud de nouveau, contre sa bouche. C'est si bon. En fait si, il veut sentir encore ce souffle. Il entrouvre ses lèvres. La présence remplit son vide, le comble totalement. Remplit le gouffre de son cœur. Il sent cette chaleur sur ses lèvres. Répond à ce baiser. S'offre tout entier. Il est déjà fracassé, déjà en miettes. Il n'y a plus rien à briser. Plus de chute possible, il est au fond, le vrai cette fois. Ses mains reprennent vie, s'agitent, s'accrochent. Attrapent ce cou, se glissent dans ces cheveux.

Boum… Boum… Boum…

Le tambour s'anime, une nouvelle cadence, un nouveau son. Des lèvres glissent sur son visage, le dévorent. Il se tend, se donne, à celui qui veut bien de lui. Son ventre tourbillonne quand des dents lui mordillent le cou. Que des mains explorent son torse sous sa belle chemise. Enfin il ouvre les yeux. Il sort du néant. Réveil, regard intense.

« -… Je…  
- Chut. »

Il sent qu'on recule son siège. Depuis quand est-il dans cette voiture ? Se sent soulevé, fait une grimace, son thorax est douloureux. Ah ! Il a repris conscience de ses sens, de ses blessures ! Il a mal, physiquement cette fois. On l'attire de nouveau, qui ? Ses yeux pourtant déjà ouverts, voient enfin. Il est à califourchon sur les genoux de Derek, qui a pris sa place sur le siège passager. Il sent des mains qui explorent la peau de son dos. Ce regard... Stiles bascule contre ce corps qui le veut, qui le réclame. Il refait surface.

_- Fin POV Stiles -  
_

« - Aie !  
- Désolé, je crois que je t'ai pété une côte tout à l'heure…  
- Pas grave… Je ne suis plus à un bobo près je crois…  
- Stiles…  
- Je rêve ? Demande-t-il. Il doit vérifier, on ne sait jamais, cela pourrait être la réalité.  
- Non…  
- C'est vraiment le big bad wolf qui m'embrasse ?  
- Je ne suis pas méchant…  
- T'as prévu d'éteindre l'incendie que tu viens d'allumer là ?  
- … Il le faut ?  
- Non… Euh… T'es sûr que je ne rêve pas ? »

Des lèvres impérieuses s'emparent de sa bouche lui intimant le silence. La conversation se poursuit sur un autre plan. Stiles s'accroche.

« - Euh… Tu te souviens que je suis un garçon ? Demande Stiles au bout d'un moment, toujours en quête de certitudes.  
- Vu ce que je sens contre ma cuisse, je pense que oui…  
- Ah… Dit Stiles qui rougit.  
- J'aime bien ta tenue, tu es très attirant la dedans.  
- Oh ! Suffisait que j'enfile une belle chemise pour attirer les foules ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on pas dit avant ? Je vais faire un autodafé avec mes tee-shirt !»

Derek sourit, le sens de la répartie de Stiles était revenu. C'est bon signe. Il l'attire de nouveau contre lui. S'enivre de son odeur. Se rappelle ce qu'il a ressenti sur son canapé, quand il le tenait dans ses bras. Cherchant une réponse rationnelle à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, il savait. Savait que ce n'avait rien à voir avec un truc de meute. Il avait envie de lui, le voulait. Ses lèvres parcouraient le cou du jeune homme, laissant des traces brulantes. Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches du garçon. Il sentait un léger mouvement de va et vient de son bassin. Gêné, Stiles s'arrêta. Le saisissant fermement, Derek lui imprima de nouveau le mouvement, l'encourageant à continuer. Puis il plaça une main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant pour prendre ses lèvres. Le fils du sheriff les lui offrit sans retenue. C'était si bon tous ces papillons qui naissaient dans son ventre, sa colonne et…

A bout de souffle, il se laissa aller sur le torse puissant du loup. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras.

« - On n'est pas raisonnable, tu as besoin de soins. Dit Derek.  
- Tu me les as donnés les soins et je suis fatigué.  
- Il faut que tu fasses une radio.  
- Là ?  
- Oui. » Murmura l'alpha. Je t'emmène. Les autres vont s'inquiéter.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude, je suis accro aux reviews. C'est elles qui me disent, si cela vaut la peine de continuer :)_


	7. Chap 7 Lendemains difficiles

_Merci à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de m'écrire une review ! C'est fou ce que cela fait plaisir, de voir vos réactions :) Suite avec nos deux loulous. Comment se terminent ces premiers émois dans la voiture de Derek ?_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

Stiles arriva à l'hôpital bien une heure après Lydia. Il devait être environ 6 heures du matin. C'est la mère de Scott qui le prit en charge. Ce qui tombait bien, vu qu'elle était au courant pour les loups et le reste de ce folklore local. Allison avait bien lancé un regard interrogatif à Derek pour qu'il explique leur retard. Le loup était resté hermétique. Il avait précisé à Melissa McCall, ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles, la réanimation, le temps approximatif… la côte cassée. L'infirmière le rassura. Il était courant que les côtes lâchent lors d'une réanimation. Même les professionnels se faisaient avoir dans l'action. Le loup rejoignit la salle d'attente, dents serrées, attendant le pronostic. Le sheriff débarqua peu de temps après, inquiet pour son fils. Il avait été prévenu par Allison. Le médecin le rassura sur l'état de de Stiles qui pourrait vraisemblablement sortir dans la matinée ou le début d'après-midi. Derek fit mine de partir. Il avait eu les informations qu'il attendait. Quand le sheriff l'interpela sèchement.

« - Dans quoi avez-vous embarqué mon fils, Hale ? »

Derek soupira, si le sheriff savait dans quoi ils s'embarquaient vraiment… pas sûr que ce père reste compréhensif.

« Dans rien ! On s'est fait attaquer sans chercher d'embrouilles. Elles sont venues à nous, toutes seules.  
- Vous êtes un dealer ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Derek.  
- Il dit la vérité sheriff. Intervint Allison. On s'amusait tranquillement. Ils nous sont tombés dessus sur le parking, sans raison. Peut-être parce que nous étions les derniers. Cela aurait pu tomber sur d'autre.  
- Comment vont les autres ? Il n'y a que Lydia et Stiles de blessés ? Pourquoi Jackson n'est pas là, ni Scott ? »

Le sheriff était une fine mouche. Il connaissait bien les affinités dans le groupe d'amis de son fils. En toute logique, ce n'est pas Allison et encore moins Derek qui aurait dû être à l'hôpital pour accompagner leur amis blessés. Allison réfléchit à toute vitesse pour lui sortir une explication plausible, Derek la doubla.

« - Ils se sont pris des coups aussi, mais rien qui ne nécessite des soins à l'hôpital. J'ai pris l'initiative de les renvoyer chez eux pour qu'ils soignent leurs petites blessures et qu'ils se reposent. Cela ne servait à rien que toute la troupe débarque ici.  
- Je vois. Ok. » Reprit le Sheriff.

L'explication dut lui convenir car il coupa court. Se retournant subitement, il alla parler à la mère de Scott. Celle-ci lui confirma que Scott n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Derek, alors qu'elle mentait. Elle n'avait pas parlé à son fils depuis la veille au soir. Avant de partir, Derek lui fit un merci silencieux des yeux. Melissa McCall était vraiment une personne merveilleuse. Le lycan comprenait l'intérêt que Peter portait à cette femme encore bien conservée. Elle savait encaisser et réagir vite. Derek monta dans sa camaro et démarra doucement. Il fit le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Hale sans se presser. La tête embrumée des évènements de la nuit. Il entendait encore le hurlement qu'avait poussé Stiles. Son loup avait entendu toutes les émotions et surtout l'explosion du cœur du jeune homme. Il avait réagi violemment, seul le nombre et l'aconit avait pu sauver cette meute rivale d'une mort certaine. L'alpha s'était battu avec le but de tuer. Mais protéger sa meute diminuée par l'empoisonnement, l'avait empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout. Derek se doutait qu'ils entendraient de nouveau parler de cette bande rivale. Cette fois, ils seraient prêts. Puis il pensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture. Il appréhendait la suite. Se demandant s'il était prêt à faire confiance de nouveau. Peter, son oncle l'accueilli avec un regard interrogatif.

« Alors ? Ils vont comment ? Dit l'ainé des Hale, pensant surtout à l'état de Stiles.  
- Lydia doit déjà être sortie de l'hôpital. Et Stiles sort en fin de matinée ou cette après-midi.  
- Il va bien lui ?  
- Sa côte cassée risque de le gêner pendant un mois. Mais rien de grave, ni de complications à attendre.  
- Je ne parlais pas de ses bobos physiques…  
-… Je ne sais pas… » Soupira le lycan.

Stiles put effectivement sortir en fin de matinée. Ce fut Scott qui vint le chercher avec sa jeep. Tout le long du trajet, l'hyperactif ne décoinça pas un mot. Sauf pour répondre par monosyllabes à son ami. Une fois arrivés devant la maison des Stilinsky, Scott prit son vélo qu'il avait entreposé dans le coffre de la voiture. Se retournant vers son ami, il soupira. Stiles avait une sale tronche. Il ne retrouvait plus son ami dans cette personne maussade. Même dans les mauvais moments, Stiles sortait toujours une connerie ou bien faisait une pitrerie dont il avait le don. Là, il était comme éteint.

« - Appelle-moi mec ! On se fera des parties de console si tu veux.  
- Ouais. Salut. »

Stiles rentra chez lui. Son père l'entendit et cria depuis la cuisine que le repas serait prêt dans vingt minutes. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chambre et grimaça dans les escaliers. Tirer sur ses abdos, tirait sur sa côte cassée. Il avait un bandage qui lui comprimait le thorax. L'obligeant à se tenir droit comme un i.

« -Tss, ça va être encore coton pour s'habiller. »

En effet, il batailla pour ôter sa chemise. Il laissa son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes en gigotant. D'un coup de pied, il balança le tout dans un coin. Il n'était pas prêt de remettre ces affaires. Son esprit occultant sciemment une partie de cette soirée désastreuse. L'habit ne fait décidément pas le moine. Cette maxime ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir comme il put. Le bandage l'empêchant de prendre une douche. Il en avait pourtant bien envie. Il serait resté des heures sous le jet. Se rhabiller fut un moment intense. Le simple fait de lever les bras était une torture. Mais l'effet positif à toute cette douleur était que son esprit ne pensait pas, ni à Enya, ni à Derek. Il descendit rejoindre son père pour manger. Ni le père ni le fils ne parlèrent. Le sheriff sentait que ce n'était pas le moment.

Il grignota, plus qu'il ne se restaura. Prétextant être fatigué après cette nuit blanche, il remonta dans sa chambre. Ouvrant son ordinateur, il colla la soundtrack du film Inception en boucle. La bande originale du film correspondait bien à son humeur et son état d'esprit. Il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai, ce qui était faux. Il avait honnêtement cru plaire à cette fille. Il avait trouvé cela si bon, si doux. La suite… beaucoup moins. Puis, de nouveau, quelqu'un s'était intéressé à lui… Derek. Avait-il rêvé ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture ? Cette passion ? Impossible ! Forcément, ça allait tourner court. Depuis l'attaque, son esprit était totalement à l'ouest. Il se coucha avec difficulté sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Pourtant, il ne pouvait avoir rêvé ces baisers, ces caresses ? Stiles essayait vainement d'ordonner ses pensées. Tenter de faire une analyse méthodique. Commencer par le début…

La langue de Derek sur sa tempe dans le cimetière, le soir d'Halloween. C'était pour le soigner, non ? Et quand il s'était endormi sur ses genoux, au manoir ? Il allait mal, venait de faire une crise. Derek prenait soin de lui, car il faisait partie de sa meute. Oui cela devait être ça. Cette nuit, dans la voiture. Stiles se rappelait avoir été perdu dans le vide, le néant. Derek lui donc administré un traitement de choc pour le ramener. L'alpha jouait parfaitement son rôle, s'occupant d'un membre de sa meute en détresse. Il devrait être content non ? C'est bien ce qui le minait, se sentir à part, être comme un parasite. Derek n'avait pas hésité à payer de sa personne, pour le sortir de son état catatonique. Il faisait partit du groupe, il prenait donc soin de lui. Le lycan lui avait clairement signifié son appartenance à sa meute, comme le reste de ses amis.

Alors pourquoi ça n'allait toujours pas ? Stiles le savait bien. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était un lien particulier, un lien unique pour lui, rien qu'avec lui. Ce qu'il avait cru avoir eu le temps d'une soirée avec cette fille. Où, à trois reprises maintenant avec « lui »…. Mais il ne faisait que son job d'alpha. Protégeant un membre de sa meute. C'était un bon alpha. Stiles soupira. Il était perdu. Etait-il gay, pour penser ainsi à Derek ? Où tout simplement, était-il si désespéré, qu'il était prêt à s'accrocher à n'importe qui ? En tout cas il était sûr que le lycan ne l'était pas lui, ni gay, ni désespéré.

Franchement, il voyait mal Derek avec des penchants homosexuels. Son allure, son style vestimentaire, sa mine renfrognée… Punaise qu'il était canon ! Stiles essaya de se retourner tant bien que mal dans son lit. Il devait arrêter de penser ainsi. Arrêter de se bercer d'illusions. Son esprit ne résisterait pas à une nouvelle chute. La prochaine déception le mènerait droit à l'asile… ou définitivement auprès de sa mère. Il devait se blinder. Oublier cette idée de trouver quelqu'un. Il n'était pas fait pour la vie à deux. Et puis, il n'était pas le seul sur terre ! Des célibataires permanents, il y en avait des milliers. Et ils n'en mourraient pas pour autant. Il y arriverait lui aussi à vivre sans amour… Les moches étaient bien obligés ! Un regard sur son tas de vêtements lui rappela qu'il s'était trouvé pas si mal devant le miroir, presque… beau ? Quelle était la neutralité de son jugement vis-à-vis de lui-même ? Nouveau soupir. Il devait trouver comment se blinder le cœur, blinder son esprit. S'il ne voulait pas que sa vie se transforme en enfer émotionnel.

Trois coups frappés sur sa fenêtre, lui fit tourner la tête brusquement. Il regretta immédiatement son geste. Une douleur lancinante lui coupa le souffle.

« - Aïe ! Maudit Scott, tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme les gens normaux ?! » Grommela Stiles en essayant tant bien que mal de se lever de son lit.

En arrivant devant la fenêtre, il fut surpris. Le loup qui était derrière la vitre, n'était pas celui auquel il pensait. Derek le regardait, toujours avec son visage impassible. Stiles déverrouilla le loquet, et grimaça quand il essaya de lever la vitre. L'alpha la leva de son côté et bascula dans la chambre du jeune homme.

« - Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Épuisé et j'ai un mal de chien chaque fois que je bouge.  
- Désolé, c'est de ma faute, pour ta côte cassée…  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie d'après ce que m'a dit Scott. Je ne vais pas te faire un procès pour une côte cassée.  
- Tu nous as tous fait très peur.  
- Parait… Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où cette fille m'a balancé par terre et l'hôpital. »

Il s'était décidé en une seconde pour choisir la voie du mensonge, à nier tout en bloc. Oublier cette période embarrassante, ne pouvait être que très pratique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Derek n'aurait pas à se justifier. C'était bien pour cela qu'il était venu. Lui dire la réalité sur… ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture. Ne plus avoir de déception… il en mourrait.

« - … Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
- Non, juste de la mère de Scott qui m'emmène à la radio, la prise de sang. Je crois qu'ils ont vérifié si je n'étais pas drogué ou ivre…  
- Je vois…  
- C'est gentil de passer prendre des nouvelles d'un de tes louveteaux. Même si techniquement parlant, je n'ai rien d'un loup, mais tout du lapin… Comment vont les autres ?  
- … Ça va, Lydia ne devrait pas avoir de cicatrice.  
- Ah ! Tant mieux. J'aurai été désolé pour elle. Elle tient tant à son apparence. Elle est si jolie.  
- Et Jackson râle pour sa chemise Armani toute neuve en lambeaux. »

La remarque fit sourire Stiles. Il regarda sa propre chemise au sol. Pas sûr que les taches de sang partent au lavage.

« - Tu devrais mettre plus souvent des chemises de ce style. » Dit soudain Derek qui avait suivi son regard.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles en s'essayant sur le bord de son lit, non sans une grimace de douleur.  
- Cela te va plutôt bien. »

La réponse du loup surprit l'adolescent. Derek n'avait pas l'habitude de parler chiffon. Du moins pas avec lui ! Il n'avait pas dit quelque chose sur sa chemine dans la voiture ?

« - Bah, l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Je n'ai pas emballé cette fille, parce que j'étais bien habillé, ou joli. J'étais juste sa proie… le lapin… Un jouet. Dit-il amer.  
- Peut-être, mais elle n'était pas obligée de te coller comme ça, pour arriver tout de même à ses fins.  
- Elle a essayé de me tuer hein ! »

La voix de Stiles se cassa. Ses cordes vocales en avaient pris un sacré coup cette nuit. Il regarda ses pieds en soupirant. Derek savait parfaitement qu'il lui avait mentit, quand il avait affirmé ne rien se souvenir. Le cœur de Stiles avait eu des ratés quand il avait menti. Le lycan comprenait le malaise qu'il pouvait ressentir par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Respectant la pudeur du jeune homme, il tenta de l'aborder d'une autre manière. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Cuisse contre cuisse. Il sentait sa chaleur à travers le tissu. Le cœur de Stiles fit une nouvelle embardée à ce contact.

« Écoute, cette nuit tu as poussé un cri, le cri d'un loup blessé, un loup qui hurle à la mort. On l'a tous ressenti. Moi plus que les autres, car d'une certaine manière je suis ton alpha.  
- … Je…  
- Chut. Laisse-moi parler. Je vais tout faire pour ne plus jamais entendre ce cri sortir de ta bouche Stiles. Ok ?  
- … De ? »

Doucement, le lycan passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles l'attirant contre lui. L'adolescent se laissa faire. Sa résolution de se blinder le cœur volait en éclats face à l'épaule accueillante de Derek. Juste pour aujourd'hui, il s'accordait une ultime faiblesse. Il était si bien, calé contre ce loup. Ce loup qui l'avait embrassé si passionnément quelques heures plus tôt.

« - Cette chemise t'allait très bien. J'espère que tu arriveras à virer les taches dessus. Sinon, je t'en rachète une.  
- P… Pourquoi tu me rachèterais une chemise ?  
- Ben c'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait attaquer.  
- Mais non !  
- Si, le simple fait que j'existe et que tu sois mon ami, a suffi à t'impliquer.  
- Je ne te reproche rien, hein !  
- Je sais. C'est moi qui me le reproche à moi-même et…  
- Et ?  
- Et je persiste à dire qu'elle t'allait bien, la coupe met en valeur ta silhouette.  
- M… merci. »

Stiles en bafouillait. Derek reparlait chiffon et en plus venait de lui faire un compliment. Il devait rêver ! Il était totalement OOC comme diraient des fans de fic ! Le contact des lèvres du lycan sur son front, à la naissance des cheveux, lui indiquant le contraire.

« - Je vais y aller, je passe te prendre demain, pour t'emmener au lycée.  
- Euh pas la peine, Scott doit me…  
- Je me suis arrangé avec Scott. En plus, il ne peut pas avoir la voiture de sa mère tous les jours.  
- Mais… Mon père devait faire les autres trajets et puis il te considère toujours comme quelqu'un de louche… s'il te voit venir me chercher… J'ai peur qu'il te recolle au trou !»

Stiles baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Il était fautif dans l'inculpation de Derek.

« - Je ne suis pas un criminel ! Puis j'ai déjà averti ton père.  
- Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?!  
- Je lui ai dit que je me sentais coupable de t'avoir cassé une côte et trouvais normal de te rendre ce service.

- Au moins lui, a apprécié mon effort !  
- Je… je… J'apprécie. Je ne veux pas t'embêter. Je te dois déjà beaucoup et pas seulement pour ce soir. »

Derek se pencha de nouveau vers Stiles et embrassa doucement son front.

« - D'ici là, tache de te reposer, à demain.  
- A… demain. » Répondit Stiles, plus troublé que jamais.

Le lycan repartit par la fenêtre. Stiles se recoucha, le rose aux joues, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il en avait pour un mois avec sa côte. Un mois pendant lequel, il aurait le lycan pour lui tout seul deux fois par jour. Décidément, il se blinderait le cœur plus tard… Stiles se demandait si Derek embrassait le front de Jackson ou d'Isaac quand ils allaient mal ? Il espérait que non.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'oubliez pas le guide^^ Une petite review et je repars boostée.


	8. Chap 8 Il ose encore mourir !

_Merci à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de m'écrire une review ou un MP ! Ça fait mega plasiiiiiiiiiir! Si si :)  
_

_ Leyla : Je te dédicace le chapitre ;p Vont-ils faire un pas en avant et 3 en arrières ? J'ai malheureusement peur que Stiles ne regarde pas où il met les pieds..._

_ Nath : Pour le côté sombre... tout est dans le titre du chapitre..._

_ Tiff : un Jackson gentil, ouip j'essaye de redorer le blason de cette tête à claque xD_

_ Sakura, Driamar et M__elusine : N'oublions pas que nous avons à faire à deux handicapés des sentiments ;p Et j'ai toujours pensé que le moment pré-coïtale est le plus savoureux. Vous n'avez pas fini de baver ;p_

_ Evilangel : Tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;p_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

Le lendemain Derek était à l'heure. Le sheriff Stilinsky regarda son fils qui sortait le sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la veille. Certes sa côte le faisait souffrir, et il avait dû l'aider à s'habiller. Mais il revoyait cette petite lumière dans les yeux de son fils. Petite lumière qui disait « je vais bien ». Le fait que ce soit Derek Hale qui l'accompagne au lycée le gênait un peu. Ce gars avait eu affaire à la justice. Même s'il avait été innocenté, son comportement était tout de même suspect aux yeux du flic. Cependant le sheriff devait reconnaitre que le jeune homme assumait bien ses responsabilités. Amener et ramener Stiles pendant un mois étaient une contrainte non négligeable. Il mit d'ailleurs une question dans un coin de sa tête : De quoi vivait le jeune Hale ? Il poserait la question à l'occasion.

« - Salut ! Dit Stiles en montant dans la voiture.  
- Ça va ? Tu as pu récupérer un peu ?  
- Oui. » Répondit Stiles dans une grimace de douleur. S'incruster dans le siège baquet de la voiture de sport n'était pas sans douleur.

Derek conduisit doucement, se renseignant quand l'adolescent finissait, pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Stiles était aux anges. Il avait discuté avec lui-même une bonne partie de la nuit, pour en arriver à la conclusion de profiter du moment présent, sans penser à l'avenir. Aucun projet, espoir de, ou de velléité à, que quoi que ce soit découle de cette situation.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voyager dans la voiture de sport du loup. A l'arrivée, il y eut bien quelques élèves pour s'étonner du fait qu'il avait un chauffeur et quel chauffeur ! Le beau Derek n'était pas connu pour sa sociabilité, mais son corps parfait attirait bien des regards. Le fait de paraitre en sa compagnie donnait du coup à Stiles un côté sombre et mystérieux qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Toute la journée, il pensa à la fin des cours… quand Derek viendrait le chercher. Il songeait que cela serait parfait si cela pouvait durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire… Une belle voiture avec chauffeur particulier plutôt sexy…

« - Monsieur Stilinsky, vous pensez que la réponse est écrite au plafond ? »

La voix de Harris le ramena sur terre. Il fit une mimique d'excuse et se repencha sur son contrôle. Au self, il fit des yeux de chien battu à Scott pour que celui-ci lui porte son plateau. Son ami s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Il avait été heureux de voir la bonne mine de l'hyperactif, quand il était arrivé le matin. L'ordre de Derek de le laisser s'occuper du fils du sheriff, l'avait un peu inquiété. Il voyait mal l'alpha en mode nounou, surtout pour Stiles. Ils étaient toujours comme chien et chat ces deux-là. Mais il n'avait pas osé aller à l'encontre de l'alpha.

Quand la fin du dernier cours de la journée sonna, Stiles aurait presque couru vers la sortie, tellement il était impatient. Oubliant son monologue intérieur de la nuit, pour ne rien projeter et surtout ne rien espérer ! La douleur se rappela à lui. Il dut rejoindre les portes du lycée en mode petit-vieux. Une fois dehors, il chercha des yeux la camaro noire. Et fut déçu de ne pas la trouver. Il s'approcha du trottoir. Il allait devoir attendre son chauffeur…

« - Donnes-moi ça dit une voix dans son dos. »

Derek se tenait derrière lui, tendant une main vers son sac de cours. Stiles lui tendit avec un sourire gêné. Le loup partit devant. Sa voiture était garée un peu plus loin. Stiles suivit en bon toutou. Il s'installa sur le siège passager pendant que Derek balançait son sac sur le siège arrière. Alors que le jeune homme bataillait à boucler sa ceinture de sécurité, l'alpha lui colla un sac en papier dans les mains et lui prit la ceinture pour la boucler lui-même.

« - Qu'est que ?  
- Ton gouté.

- Te remplumer un peu, te ferait du bien. Tu commences à avoir les joues creuses. »

Derek le regardait avec intensité en disant ça. Ce qui mit l'adolescent mal à l'aise. Le loup avait décidé de pourvoir à ses moindres soucis. Il mangea donc avec appétit.

« - Ne mets pas des miettes de partout !  
- Oui papa ! » Répondit Stiles la bouche pleine.

Stiles regarda Derek avec la bouche encombrée de brioche. Le loup leva les yeux au plafond, maudissant l'hyperactif et sa façon de manger salement. Se jurant que le lendemain, il lui filerait son gouter quand il sortirait de sa voiture.

Une semaine passa ainsi. A chaque fois Derek lui ramenait quelque chose à grignoter. « Je me fais entretenir » pensa l'ado avec contentement, un peu étonné de l'attitude du loup. La présence de Derek chaque matin et chaque soir le rassurait. Il était comme un phare dans son quotidien. Sa dépression s'effaçait de son esprit. Le mois se passa ainsi tranquillement. Stiles était content, les douleurs avaient fortement diminuées. Et il avait récupéré pratiquement toute sa mobilité. Son père l'avait amené à l'hôpital pour une radio de contrôle. Le médecin était satisfait de la consolidation de l'os cassé. Confirmant à Stiles qu'il pouvait de nouveau conduire, mais le dispensait de La crosse pour encore un mois. Le jeune homme fut ravi de la nouvelle. Ce fut sur le chemin du retour qu'il percuta. Cela signifiait que Derek ne ferait plus son chauffeur. La présence quotidienne du lycan allait lui manquait. Rien ne s'était produit entre eux. Ou du moins quelque chose qui s'approche à ce qui s'était passé dans la camaro ce fameux soir… Il rougissait chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. Mais ils avaient fini par parler de tout et de rien. Derek lui parlant des programmes d'entrainement qu'il préparait pour ses bêtas, et Stiles de ce qui se passait en cours ou du dernier film vu sur son ordinateur. L'ado était d'autant plus content, qu'aucun autre des membres de la meute n'avait ce contact privilégié avec l'alpha. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il l'avait ce lien privilégié. Un contact que les autres n'avaient pas. Avec regret, il pianota un message sur son portable à l'intention du loup.

La semaine suivante sembla morose à Stiles. Ses discussions avec le lycan lui manquaient. Comme cette sensation, en fin de journée, quand le loup venait le chercher. Lors d'un interclasse n'y tenant plus, il lui envoya un message.

« Tu fais quoi ? »  
« - Je lis. »

La réponse lui parvint qu'une minute après. Le cœur de Stiles battit un peu plus rapidement. Cette promptitude lui plaisait.

« Tu lis quoi ? »  
« Le petit chaperon rouge p »

« Le dernier Stephen King, Joyland »  
« Ça fait peur? »  
« C'est fait pour… »  
« T'as peur ? »  
« Non. »  
« Pourquoi tu le lis ?»  
« Pour que tu ais le plaisir de m'embêter quand je lis ? »

Rhaa ! Stiles montra son mécontentement en ne répondant pas. Même si son téléphone lui brulait les doigts, tellement l'envie de répondre, était forte. Il refit défiler cette conversation insignifiante et sourit. Il aimait ce lien construit avec son ainé. Parfois il pensait bien à ce moment, le soir de l'attaque dans la camaro. Mais le souvenir s'estompait et Stiles n'était pas sûr d'embellir ou d'inventer les faits. Le mois suivant, il reprit le cours habituel de sa vie. Il allait regarder Scott aux entrainements de la crosse, même s'il avait toujours une dispense. Après l'entrainement Scott lui dit que le samedi suivant, il participait à l'entrainement que Derek avait préparé pour sa meute. Il avait prévu quelque chose dans les bois. Scott pensait que cela pouvait être intéressant, surtout qu'Allison avait prévu une journée shopping avec Lydia.

« - Euh je peux venir tu crois ? Je me fais chier à mort les week-ends…  
- Ben, je pense que oui, mais s'il nous fait courir partout, tu vas te retrouver tout seul.  
- Pas grave, au pire je finis ça en balade en forêt. Toujours mieux que de comater devant mon jeu sur PC.  
- Oui, de l'exercice te ferait le plus grand bien, t'es pâlichon !  
- Je n'y peux rien si je suis dispensé de sport ! »

Le samedi arrivé, Derek ne fit pas de commentaire quand il vit Stiles débarquer avec Scott. Lui demandant même, s'il pouvait aider à porter le matériel. Stiles se retrouva charger d'une caisse pas trop lourde, contenant des cordes et diverses entraves. Il se demanda un instant, si l'alpha ne donnait pas dans le sado maso. Les loups étaient impatients de commencer. Cela changeait des entrainements habituels qui s'effectuaient dans le hangar désaffecté. L'espace, le grand air de la forêt, titillaient leur loup. Le groupe était un peu euphorique. Derek les rappela à l'ordre. Ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser. Ils devaient se fortifier, renforcer la cohésion du groupe.

L'entrainement commença. Derek les avaient attachés aux arbres. Ils devaient se libérer le plus rapidement possible, ensuite il les faisait courir dans tous les sens. Les exercices étaient variés. Stiles salua la perspicacité de l'alpha sur la nature des manœuvres qu'il leur demandait. Cela nécessitait de la concentration et un bon timing. Le crépuscule commençait à arriver. Derek enchainait pour tester leur vision nocturne. Stiles y voyait de moins en moins bien. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Etre là, avec les autres lui suffisait. Il regardait la ville s'illuminer en contre bas de la falaise. C'était magnifique. Il était heureux d'avoir suivi Scott. Cette journée en plein air, lui avait remis les idées en place. A défaut de les voir, il entendait les loups courir, grogner. Ils devaient être épuisés. Derek ne leur avait laissé aucun répit. Stiles revint vers la clairière où était le matériel. Il commença à ranger, songeant que l'alpha n'avait pas prévu de les attacher de nouveau, vu que la nuit était tombée. Alors qu'il pliait méthodiquement une corde, il entendit un grognement. Il se concentra, il n'arrivait pas à définir qui s'était. A force de trainer avec la meute, il reconnaissait les grognements ou hurlements de chacun. Leur voix doit changer un peu avec l'épuisement, se dit-il. Mais son sang se glaça quand de toutes parts, il entendit les hurlements d'une meute et pas en mode exercice. Des hurlements qu'il reconnut immédiatement. La meute rivale de l'autre fois… Enya la louve alpha était de retour avec les siens.

Stiles essayait en vain de distinguer quelque chose dans la nuit. La meute était séparée dans les bois, donc vulnérable. Et lui encore plus. Se planquer ! Mais où ? Avec ces lycans qui entendaient les battements de son cœur, se cacher était impossible ! Fuir ? La jeep était à plus de cinq cent mètres. Ils le repéreraient à coup sûr ! Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Courir s'imposa à son esprit. Stiles s'élança, allongeant sa foulée, il donna la pleine puissance à ses muscles. S'imaginant fendre l'air. Tout son esprit était tourné vers la jeep. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Le coach serait content s'il le voyait là. Un loup garou au fesses et il vous pousse des ailes. D'ailleurs en parlant de loup, il entendait une course dans les buissons à côté de lui. La « chose » le dépassa. Quelques mètre plus loin, il s'emplâtra sur une louve… Enya.

« - Hey ! Stiles, faut regarder où tu mets les pieds petit cœur !  
- Vous nous laisserez jamais tranquille ?  
- Faut croire que non, mon chou. »

Stiles repartit en sens inverse, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette louve. La lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier et n'éclairait que faiblement la forêt. Le jeune homme se griffait aux buissons qu'il voyait à la dernière minute. Il entendait la louve le suivre. Elle jouait clairement avec lui. Elle aurait pu le rattraper depuis longtemps. Il entendait des grognements sauvages dans tous les sens. Sa meute se défendait. A bout de souffle, Stiles s'arrêta. Il était de retour dans la clairière où ils s'étaient installés dans l'après-midi. Il venait de buter sur la caisse qu'il rangeait quelques minutes auparavant. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Trouver une solution ! Et vite. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Enya fasse son apparition. Son regard rouge luisait de mauvaises intentions. Stiles réfléchissait toujours quand la louve lui sauta dessus. Il pensa que ses derniers instants étaient arrivés. « Derek ? Où es-tu ? » Pensa-t-il très fort. Mais personne ne vint. La louve le tenait par le col de sa chemise.

« - J'aimerai t'entendre gueuler encore. J'ai adoré ta voix la dernière fois. » Dit Enya d'un ton gourmand.

Le cœur de Stiles palpitait à fond. Il avait peur. Soudain, il sentit les griffes d'Enya lui labourer le dos. Il hurla de douleur.

« - Non, ce n'est pas assez fort, pour qu'il t'entende, crie plus fort ! »

Enya lui donna un coup de genou sur le torse, réveillant l'ancienne fracture. Stiles s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant, croisant les bras pour se protéger des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il sentit un gout métallique dans la bouche. Sa lèvre était fendue, encore ! Il sentait aussi du sang couler le long de sa joue. Dans ses oreilles, bourdonnaient les cris de loups qui se battaient pour leur vie. Soudain Enya sembla s'impatienter et poussa un hurlement qui glaça l'adolescent. Un cri de provocation. Un hurlement répondit à ce cri. Il reconnut tout de suite à qui il appartenait, Derek. Enya attrapa le bras de Stiles et lui tordit dans le dos. Il hurla de douleur, proche de l'évanouissement.

« - Lâche-le ! » Ordonna une voix froide et dure.  
- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Regarde ton petit chiot souffre !  
- S'attaquer à un humain, voilà un acte bien lâche ! Siffla Derek.  
- Hum, un petit humain pour lequel tu as un faible non ?

- Un mois que l'on vous observe, un mois que je vous observe. J'ai bien aimé la petite scène yaoï dans la voiture l'autre fois. Dommage vous n'avez pas recommencé. Je me serais bien rincé l'œil encore une fois.  
- Lâche-le ! Dit Derek sèchement, ne relevant pas l'allusion.  
- Pourquoi, alors que je t'ai à ma merci, si je le garde près de moi ! »

Les mots s'inséraient dans l'esprit de Stiles. Cette fille les avait vu se… Il rougit fortement. Ce moment dont Derek et lui avaient jusque-là, soigneusement évité de parler. Il se secoua mentalement. Oui, s'il analysait la réaction de Derek là, il était clairement son maillon faible. L'alpha n'attaquerait pas tant que lui serait menacé. Réfléchir ! Il devait réfléchir. Déjà les autres loups débarquaient dans la clairière. A un versus un, les combats semblaient équilibrés malgré la fatigue de la meute de Derek. Réfléchir ! Bordel, réfléchir et agir. Stiles leva les yeux vers son alpha. Le loup allait-il comprendre sa manœuvre suffisamment rapidement ? Le regard fixe de Stiles alerta Derek. Comme au ralentit, il vit l'adolescent saisir une poignée de terre dans sa main de libre. Il comprit et n'attendit pas que la terre atteigne les yeux d'Enya pour bondir. Sous la double surprise, la louve se prit la poignée dans les yeux et lâcha Stiles contre la caisse de matériel pour parer l'attaque de Derek. Stiles en profita pour courir loin. Le compagnon d'Enya vint à sa rescousse et bloqua Derek. Une bataille sauvage s'engagea entre les deux alphas mâles. Enya étant provisoirement hors course. La confrontation était brutale. Les deux hommes étaient de même force. Les bêtas des deux camps vinrent se mêler du combat, qui se transforma du coup, en bataille rangée.

Enya sentait qu'ils allaient de nouveau devoir céder. Ne pouvant accepter cette nouvelle défaite, elle dit soudain à son compagnon en désignant Derek :

« - Bloque le, je vais le détruire autrement ! »

Puis elle partit sur les traces de Stiles. Il laissait une trace facile à suivre pour la louve qu'elle était. Ce soir, la terre allait compter un adolescent de moins. Si l'alpha et ce jeune avaient joué les indifférents devant leurs amis. Elle avait bien sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux hommes. Tuer Stiles anéantirait Derek. Enya allongea la foulée. Pas sûre que son homme puisse retenir Derek longtemps. Celui-ci comprit les intentions de la louve et tenta de la suivre. L'alpha lui bloqua le chemin, augmentant la fureur de son adversaire. Jamais le jeune Hale n'avait livré de combat si brutal.

Enfin, Enya voyait le dos du fugitif. Il était temps, elle sentait l'alpha approcher dans son dos. Il avait réussi à se libérer. Devant elle, Stiles s'étala sur le sol. Dans une glissade mal contrôlée, il stoppa près d'un arbre, puis se redressa. Se retournant vers Enya, il lui lança un sourire mauvais. Comment ce vermisseau se permettait-il un tel affront. Pire ! Elle le vit lui faire un beau doigt d'honneur et se remettre à courir. La fureur aveugla la louve qui bondit. Ce petit humain allait souffrir ! Stiles courait droit devant lui.

Derek suivait derrière, essayant de combler son retard. L'alpha mâle de la meute adverse était entre les mains de ses bêtas, il leur faisait confiance. Il devait sauver Stiles. Ça y est, il voyait Enya et Stiles. Mais, non horreur ! L'hyperactif se dirigeait droit vers la falaise !

«- Non, Stiles ! Atten…» Hurla Derek.

Il vit Stiles avancer, foulée après foulée, se rapprochant du vide. La louve était presque à son niveau, ivre de rage. Stiles l'aurait bien haranguée de deux trois sarcasmes de son cru, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de tout son souffle pour courir. Avec un sourire aux lèvres Stiles l'élança, la louve à sa suite… dans le vide. Ils venaient d'atteindre le bord de la falaise. Derek les vit battre des bras un instant dans le futile espoir de voler. Puis ils basculèrent tous les deux dans le vide, disparaissant de sa vue.

« - Non ! NON ! »

Le hurlement que poussa Derek raisonna dans toute la forêt. Prenant aux tripes ses bêtas qui bataillaient face à l'alpha adverse. La douleur si évidente de leur alpha les galvanisa, décuplant leur hargne, leur force. Le compagnon d'Enya succomba trente secondes après. La gorge tranchée, le torse lacéré de toutes parts.

Derek avançait comme un automate vers le bord de la falaise. Plongeant son regard vers le bas, il ne vit que la nuit sans fin. Les larmes jaillirent. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, anéanti. Cela recommençait, il perdait de nouveau quelqu'un de cher, quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Le front contre le sol, ses épaules étaient soulevées par les sanglots. La douleur du chagrin lui tordait le visage.

« -Stiles ! » Gémissait-il.

Il l'appelait, mais sa voix se brisa.

« - Ouais c'est moi, dit une voix plus bas. Si tu me remontais au lieu de couiner comme une fille !  
- Stiles ! Co… comment ?  
- Tires sur la corde boulet ! Et doucement, je crois que je me suis démis l'épaule.»

Derek chercha fiévreusement la corde dont parlait Stiles. En effet, à un mètre de lui, il trouva une corde tendue depuis l'arbre voisin et qui plongeait dans le vide. Délicatement, il hissa Stiles le long de la paroi. L'adolescent était dans un sale état. Derek l'aida à s'assoir sur le sol, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer. Puis attrapa le visage de l'hyperactif entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans ces yeux noisettes. S'assurant qu'il était bien en vie.

« - Je crois que tu vas devoir encore me servir de nounou, j'ai le bras en vrac… Dit Stiles avec un demi-sourire.  
- Toi ! Mais TOI… ! » Grogna Derek.

Derek en bégayait. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha de l'adolescent et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes. L'embrassa avec fougue. Il se retenait depuis trop longtemps pour respecter la pudeur du jeune homme. Sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche de Stiles, s'enroula autour de la sienne. Doucement, il attira l'adolescent sur ces genoux, rappelant une certaine position, dans une certaine voiture. Ses mains remontaient prudemment le dos de Stiles, évitant les coups de griffes qui lui avaient lacéré la peau.

« - Je t'interdis de mourir ! Ne recommence pas une troisième fois ! Gonda le loup, décollant à peine ses lèvres de celle de Stiles  
- Aïe ! Ma lèvre.  
- Comment as-tu eu le temps de préparer cette manœuvre ? Dit le loup en désignant la corde.  
- Je… Je n'ai rien préparé, juste improvisé… Je rangeais les cordes justes avant… Elle m'a jeté sur la caisse, j'en ai pris une sans réfléchir… Enfin, j'ai réfléchi après…  
- Ne me fait plus jamais de pareille frayeur, j'ai cru que je t'avais de nouveau perdu… »

Ces mots firent naitre plein de papillon dans le cœur de Stiles, qui passa son bras valide autour du cou de l'alpha. Son cœur battait à la chamade, son souffle était court. Mais aucune crise n'en était à l'origine. Derek lécha doucement la lèvre fendue du jeune homme. Puis s'attaqua sa tempe blessée.

« - Euh… tu ne vas pas faire tout mon corps comme ça ?  
- Si ! Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?  
- Euh pas devant eux alors ! Dit Stiles désignant les bêtas qui étaient arrivés et les regardaient se bécoter allégrement. Leurs expressions allaient de la stupeur pour Jackson, à la franche rigolade pour Isaac.  
- Ok ! On vous laisse ! Dit Scott en riant. Stiles, je prends la jeep, puisque Derek va se faire un plaisir de t'emmener à l'hôpital et se prendre un nouveau savon par ton père ! »

Jackson allait faire une remarque, mais Isaac l'entraina avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. La remarque de Scott fit sourire Stiles. Ils allaient encore devoir expliquer l'inexplicable. Il se retourna vers l'alpha en souriant. Il avait mal de partout mais s'en moquait.

« - Je vais enlever ta chemise, ok ?  
- Fais gaffe à mon épaule… Mais tu vas vraiment…  
- Chut ! »

Délicatement, il débarrassa Stiles de sa chemise qui était totalement déchiquetée. Doucement, il tata l'épaule blessée. Il sentit le haut de l'os qui était sorti de son logement. Le lycan chercha de nouveau les lèvres de Stiles, l'entoura de ses bras. Il le maintenait fermement contre lui. Stiles s'abandonna à ce baiser si fougueux, oubliant sa lèvre fendue. Quand une brusque douleur, le fit hurler.

« - Voilà, ça s'est fait.  
- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais me remettre l'épaule en place ! Ça fait mal. Couina Stiles  
- Tu te serais crispé et cela aurait fait encore plus mal.  
- Mais !  
- Laisse-moi te soigner. »

La langue de Derek reparti dans l'exploration du corps de l'ado. Celui-ci frissonnait de douleur et de plaisir quand Derek passait sur ses blessures. Nettoyant les plaies.

« - Non ! Pas là ! Cela chatouille !  
- Souffre en silence !  
- Ce… n'était pas un rêve l'autre nuit… dans la voiture ? Murmura le jeune homme.  
- Non. »

Derek fut intransigeant et visita chaque blessure. Stiles réussi à conserver son pantalon, quand il put prouver qu'il ne présentait aucune déchirure. Il n'était pas encore prêt à un contact plus intime, ou du moins pas en pleine forêt. Il avait le corps en feu et pas seulement à cause des griffures. Les lèvres du lycan avaient allumé un véritable incendie.

« - Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et puis…  
- Et puis ?  
- Cela fera comme l'autre fois, on serra séparé… J'ai lu dans les livres… ta salive est comme celle de loups ?  
- Cicatrisante ? Oui à un certain point. Cela ne remplace pas les médicaments et un bon médecin hein ! Mais j'ai tout nettoyé. Cela ne devrait pas s'infecter. Si tu veux, on attend de voir jusqu'à demain matin comment cela évolue ?  
- Oui, je… je veux rester avec toi là. »

Ces mots et le regard noisette de Stiles rendirent le lycan fou de désir. Il se pencha de nouveau pour un long baiser. Puis doucement, il souleva Stiles dans ses bras. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour de son cou. Le jeune homme se sentait bercé sur le chemin qui menait à la voiture de Derek. La tête posée contre le torse de l'alpha, il entendait ce cœur puissant battre. La route vers le manoir fut de courte durée. Peter était encore de sortie ce soir-là. Ce qui arrangea son neveu qui voulait avoir la paix à cet instant précis.

Derek emmena Stiles dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte. Seule la lune éclairait la pièce. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. S'observant longuement, retenant leur désir. Puis le loup s'avança et commença à enlever de nouveau la chemise de Stiles. Son jean subit le même sort. Laissant l'adolescent en boxer. Il se déshabilla lui-même, se retrouvant dans la même tenue. Doucement, il prit la main du garçon et reculant vers le lit, l'attira à lui. N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa par les hanches et le posa délicatement sur le lit. Derek se glissa à ses côtés, peau contre peau. Stiles sentait sa douce chaleur l'irradier. Les doigts qui partaient à l'assaut de son corps le faisaient vibrer. Lui-même explorait le dessin des muscles de celui qu'il aimait. Au moins cette nuit avait servi à quelque chose. Leurs langues se mêlaient encore. Jamais Derek ou Stiles n'avaient senti sensations si agréables leur monter de leur ventre. Comme si mille papillons naissaient.

Derek roula sur le dos, attirant celui qu'il aimait contre lui. Lui posant délicatement le drap sur son dos blessé. L'adolescent se lova contre son corps, essayant de ne faire plus qu'un. Il s'endormit, la tête sur le torse musclé de l'alpha, enfin apaisé.

* * *

_Bon, ces deux là se sont enfin trouvé! Fiou! On a faillit attendre ;p Ah c'est moi qui écrit , ah ouip Quelle suite possible ? Vont-ils avoir plein de bébés? Euh oups, je déraille =_= D'ailleur je m'insurge contre les FanArts montrant Derek et Stiles avec un bébé ! C'est un non sens ! Comme si Stilounet allait nous chier un môme ! Bref, cela pourrait être simple, mais dans ce cas plus d'histoire ! Puis Stiles et les emmerdes, c'est une longue histoire d'amour, héhé._

_Et merci à tous ceux avec qui j'échange sur cette histoire. C'est vraiment génial. Et me donne envie de peaufiner, m'appliquer etc :p A toute dans les review / PM ^^_


	9. Chap 9 Un plus Un, égal Deux

_Merci pour vos coms! Ça fait trop plaisir *_*_

_Bon cette fois-ci, l'autre hyperactif devrait arriver à (pas trop) se coller dans les ennuis ;p Bon c'est Stiles aussi... Et j'espère encore faire faire le yoyo à vos petits coeurs ^^_

_Non Nath ce n'est pas la fin ! Ils n'ont pas tout réglé nos loulous ;p Jusqu'à __présent rien ne justifie le rating M, (à part les morts dans les combats) ;p Je dis ça... je dis rien..._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**Un + Un = Deux**

Stiles se réveillait doucement. Il avait fait un si beau rêve, qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il allongea une jambe et ressentit un tiraillement dans le dos. Et sa jambe, qui aurait dû normalement sortir de son lit une place, était toujours sur le matelas. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit le lit deux places de Derek. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, vite remplacé par une grimace quand il bougea son bras blessé. Qu'importe la douleur ! Il referma les yeux, repensant à la nuit. A ce corps si chaud, ces lèvres brûlantes qui étaient passées et repassées inlassablement sur ses blessures, sur son corps. En regardant son ventre, il vit de fines croûtes sur ses blessures. Il n'allait peut-être pas avoir besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Cela lui éviterait bien des explications embarrassantes pour lui et les loups. Il referma les yeux, essayant d'emprisonner les images de cette si belle nuit. Ce regard si pur et subitement si doux. Son cœur avait chaviré sous ces yeux. Sa peau sentait encore les caresses, les mains si douces. Comment cet alpha si puissant, si mâle, pouvait être aussi tendre ? Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir vu l'âme à nue de Derek. Déjà si beau, avec cet air-là, il montait au grade d'ange.

Se redressant sur le lit, il aperçut des affaires propres posées au pied du lit. Charmante attention de son nouvel amoureux. Il s'habilla en essayant de ne pas trop effleurer les blessures de son dos. Et sortit de la chambre en chaussettes. Ce bonheur semblait donc continuer. Dans le couloir, il sentit l'odeur du café. Depuis l'escalier, il vit enfin le loup.

« - Salut !  
- Salut, toi » Dit Derek s'approchant de l'escalier.

Stiles descendit jusqu'à la dernière marche. Il était ainsi légèrement plus grand que l'alpha. Celui-ci passa doucement ses bras autour de ses hanches et leva le nez, offrant ses lèvres et un regard limpide, sans doute. Le cœur de Stiles dérapa devant cette bouche offerte, ce regard intense, ce visage serein. Il se pencha, satisfaisant à la demande muette de son vis à vis. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, vieilles complices. Après un long baiser, Derek le porta jusqu'au canapé. L'adolescent découvrit ravi, qu'un petit déjeuner complet avait été installé sur la table basse.

« - Je peux marcher hein !  
- Non, tu dois te reposer.  
- Mais !  
- Privilège du héros du jour. Fit Derek avec un clin d'œil.  
- Héros ? »

C'est l'instant précis que choisit Peter pour rentrer de sa soirée. En voyant Stiles installé comme un roi sur le canapé et Derek revenir du coin cuisine avec la cafetière, il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« - Tu commences à prendre tes aises chez moi, toi ! T'as encore bousillé ma couette ? Demanda Peter.  
- N… non…  
- Chez nous d'abord ! Et il a dormi dans mon lit, ta couette est saine est sauve.  
- Dans ton lit ? Et toi, tu as dormi où ?  
- Dans mon lit ! Où veux-tu que je dorme? »

Peter scrutait Stiles qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur de l'aîné. Il détaillait ses vêtements visiblement trop grands pour le jeune homme.

« - Tu m'expliques ? Dit Peter se retournant vers son neveu.  
- La meute au couple d'alpha, nous attaqué hier soir.  
- Fallait s'y attendre…  
- Et tu as en face de toi le héros de la soirée. » Dit Derek en désignant Stiles.

Le désigné écarquilla les yeux, un héros lui ? Il n'avait fait que fuir et courir. Il avait même été un obstacle pour Derek. Un maillon faible.

« - Parfaitement, ce petit humain chétif, comme tu aimes le nommer souvent, a tué une louve alpha en pleine maîtrise de ses moyens, tout seul, sans aucune aide.  
- Quoi ? Stiles a tué un alpha ? Il l'a rendu fou à coup de parlotes ? Répliqua Peter. Stiles fit la grimace.  
- Non, il s'est servi de sa cervelle ! L'intelligence et le courage de mon petit chou est aussi redoutable que ma force ! Dit Derek en posant la cafetière sur la table.  
- P… petit chou ? Demanda Peter interloqué. On nageait en plein délire !  
- Celui-là. Dit le loup en embrassant prestement Stiles, qui resta scotché, la bouche en « o ». L'air idiot en fait.  
- … Je crois que je vais aller me prendre une douche moi… froide. » Murmura Peter.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, ils l'entendirent marmonner doucement :

« Petit chou… Tss… non mais vraiment ! »

Stiles regarda Derek avec un sourire gêné. Si leur relation s'était débloquée entre eux, la manière de l'assumer allait être une autre difficulté. Derek en était conscient. Et inutile de se voiler la face. Le cri qu'il avait poussé la nuit précédente, lorsqu'il avait cru Stiles mort, avait été entendu par toute la meute. Chacun avait compris alors, la profondeur de l'attachement que leur alpha avait pour l'hyperactif. Sans parler que la meute les avait pris en flagrant délit de bisous pas vraiment chastes. Ils étaient aussi différents que la glace et le feu, le silence et le bruit. Cependant parfois les contraires s'attirent. Néanmoins, ils avaient la même blessure profonde. Celle d'avoir connu tous deux, la perte d'un être cher. La même sensation de se sentir fautif et de ne pas être compris par les autres. Si différents, si semblables.

Avec un air sérieux, le loup s'agenouilla près de celui qui était devenu, le temps d'une nuit, le centre de sa vie. Il lui prit doucement les mains et les porta à ses lèvres.

« - Je ne sais pas comment on va gérer ça… Je ne suis pas le plus démonstratif des compagnons et…  
- Ce n'est pas grave…  
- J'ai un rôle de chef de meute à tenir, un peu incompatible avec une attitude trop…  
- Je m'en moque…  
- Je veux juste que tu saches qu'un loup est fidèle… à vie.  
- Je serais digne de ta fidélité !  
- Je le sais, je le sens dans mon cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter les battements du tien, pour savoir que tu me dis la vérité.  
- Je… Je ne pensais pas être gay… Mais je crois que je t'aime Derek…  
- Moi non plus, je ne me sens pas gay. Pourtant… je t'aime aussi Stiles Stilinsky. Juste toi, rien que toi. »

Cette déclaration sincère, dite sans pudeur bouleversa l'adolescent. Et avant que ses yeux ne le trahissent, il se jeta au cou de celui qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Son compagnon.

« - Manges et après on peut retourner se coucher si tu veux.  
- Vous n'allez pas faire des cochonneries sous mon toit ?! Dit la voix de Peter depuis l'étage.  
- C'est aussi mon toit ! Et puisque tu m'en donnes l'idée….  
- Rahh ! Saleté de neveu lubrique ! répliqua la voix.  
- … L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !  
- Gnagna…  
- Derek ? Murmura Stiles.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu vas vraiment me… faire l'amour ? Demanda Stiles en rougissant.  
- Si tu continues à me regarder ainsi, je vais avoir du mal à me contrôler. Mais j'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps sur ce plan. Puis tu es encore mineur...  
- Ouf ! Dit une voix à l'étage. Derek grimaça, face à ce manque d'intimité manifeste. La fine ouïe des loups étant là, un handicap sérieux.  
- Je risque la taule si je te touche et avec un beau-père sheriff…  
- Je… je veux bien que tu me touches…  
- Tss ne me tentes pas, chaton ! Manges et je te promets plein de câlins après.  
- En silence les câlins, hein ! Insista la voix de l'étage.  
- Puis va falloir qu'on règle le problème « tonton Peter » et vite !  
- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un problème. Couina l'étage.  
- Si tu ne te tais pas et n'arrêtes pas de nous espionner, si ! »

Ils entendirent l'aîné des Hale grommeler puis fermer la porte de sa chambre. Stiles attaqua sa tartine en riant. Certes c'était gênant d'avoir Peter qui entendait le moindre son, le moindre bruit, celui de son cœur qui s'affolait... Mais sous la raillerie, il sentait que l'aîné des Hale l'acceptait comme le compagnon de Derek. Au moins de ce côté-là, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il pensa à son père… Il allait déjà avoir du mal à lui avouer son homosexualité. Plus le fait que son compagnon était un homme plus âgé que lui. Et pour couronner le tout, déjà inquiété par les services de police. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Et en mettant de côté l'aspect loup garou…

Comme promis, après que Stiles ait calmé la faim de son ventre. Il fut littéralement enlevé et transporté dans la chambre de Derek. Une autre faim arrivait. Une faim de baisers, de caresses. Le loup en profita pour repasser en revue la moindre blessure, le moindre bobo. Stiles gigotait de plaisir sous les coups de langue du lycan. Le jeune homme aimait cette nouvelle facette de Derek, son regard expressif, sa non-retenue. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'observer chez cet alpha habituellement plus taciturne et réservé. Les doigts du loup laissaient des sillons brûlants sur sa peau. Stiles n'était pas en reste, explorant, tâtant, chatouillant tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher. Il se fit plusieurs fois taper sur les doigts quand ceux-ci s'approchaient d'un peu trop près du boxer de Derek, ou plutôt de ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

« - Ne brûle pas les étapes chaton. Murmura Derek. C'est déjà énorme ce que l'on vit là.  
- Je sais, mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Mais j'ai si peur de me réveiller brusquement seul dans mon lit. Et que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me pinces ?  
- Pour te prouver que tu ne rêves pas.  
- Tu m'as fait mal ! Bouda Stiles.  
- Où ça ? Je vais te faire un bisou.  
- Euh là.  
- Voilà !  
- Et là aussi… puis là…  
- Ça va j'ai compris, t'as mal de partout ?  
- Oui !»

Vers onze heures du matin, Stiles se rhabilla ou plus exactement se fit rhabiller. Les gestes du loup étaient si sensuels, que l'ado avait failli se déshabiller de nouveau illico. Derek lui avait laissé un tee-shirt. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui avec sa chemise totalement déchiquetée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à son père ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ni le fait qu'il n'était pas allé à l'hôpital. Il avait encore mal à son épaule, mais la douleur s'apaisait. Les soins répétés de Derek sur ses blessures avaient fait des merveilles. Déjà les plus bénignes ne devenaient qu'un lointain souvenir. Les griffures importantes de son dos, ne devraient pas mettre trop de temps à s'estomper. Plus besoin d'aller à l'hôpital et vers des ennuis certains. Stiles reprit sa jeep que Scott avait laissée devant le manoir et rentra. Non sans d'ultimes papouilles à son loup favori. Le jeune homme s'étonnait encore que Derek s'intéresse à lui de cette manière. Cela ne collait pas à l'image qu'il s'en était fait.

Il arriva chez lui peu avant midi. Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans les escaliers pour se changer, son père l'intercepta.

« - Stiles ! Tu peux me dire où tu as passé la nuit ?  
- J'étais chez Scott, je vais prendre une douche rapide !  
- Stiles !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Je te laisse une deuxième chance, pour répondre à ma question… »

Le cerveau de l'hyperactif fonctionnait à plein régime. Pour une raison inconnue, le sheriff savait qu'il mentait. Que répondre ? Qu'il s'était fait démolir le portrait par une louve ? Avait passé la nuit à moitié nu avec un autre homme. Qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis sagement ? Que putain, il était plus heureux que jamais. Revenant sur terre, il s'aperçut que son père l'observait. Ses vêtements sales, ce tee-shirt trop grand, sa lèvre fendue… Même si son paternel n'avait pas été un flic, n'importe quel père pouvait se rendre compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Stiles redescendit quelques marches et regarda son père. La solution était peut-être dans une demi-vérité ?

« - Je vais bien papa, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien !

- Fais-moi confiance pour une fois ! »

Le sheriff jaugea son fils, se demandant ce que celui-ci lui cachait. Il s'était visiblement battu. Mais n'en semblait pas affecté. Au contraire, il voyait une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Une joie, un bien être qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Le sheriff soupira et secoua la tête.

« - Bon soit, tu étais chez Scott… Mais j'aimerais bien que toi aussi, tu me fasses un peu confiance, fiston.  
- Je sais… Ce n'est pas simple…  
- Elle s'appelle comment ?  
- Qui ? Stiles s'étrangla à moitié, c'était donc si évident qu'il était amoureux ?!  
- La fille qui a allumé cette lumière dans tes yeux.  
- Euh… Répondit-il en regardant ses pieds.  
- Excuse-moi, je m'immisce dans ta vie privée. Mais je serais content de la rencontrer pour la remercier de mettre mon fils si en joie.

- Vas prendre ta douche, on mange bientôt. »

Stiles fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Il avait les joues rouges. Rouges de confusion, rouges de bonheur. Se déshabillant rapidement, il fila dans la salle de bain. Quand il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, il comprit ce que son père avait vu. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas. Il avait l'air si heureux, enfin en paix. Et il l'était. La douche calma l'ardeur que ses souvenirs faisaient monter en lui. Il était amoureux et pour la première fois de sa vie c'était réciproque !

* * *

J'adore tonton Peter *_* Bon ben suite au prochain chapitre ^^ Les reviews c'est juste en dessous héhé ;p


	10. Chap 10 Réflexion

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. Navrée du retard, je me suis laissée débordé par mon activité RPG *_* Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Ah! Au fait, j'ai peur que cela sente le gaz entre Derek et Stiles ;p Je suis machiavélique ! Souffrez chers lecteurs ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**Réflexion :**

Stiles passait sa vie à attendre la fin des cours. Car cela signifiait le retrouver lui ! Son homme, son compagnon, sa lumière. Mais certains jours, il était obligé de le partager avec le reste de la meute. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ces moments, pas comme avant où il n'y avait rien entre lui et le loup. Car dans ces moments-là, Derek restait plus distant avec lui. Il ne montrait pas ce regard qu'il réservait en exclusivité pour Stiles. Il ne disait pas ces mots doux, ne l'appelait pas « chaton ». Bref, il n'était pas là pour lui. Cependant, l'ado essayait de prendre son mal en patience. Son compagnon était un alpha et devait s'occuper de sa meute. Les aider à devenir plus forts, plus maitres d'eux même. Faire de sa meute, un groupe solide et solidaire. Chacun des bêtas avait son caractère. Il devait donc gérer les petites frictions qui ne manquaient pas d'apparaitre. Les tendres moitiés de certains n'étant parfois pas d'un grand secours, voir même source de conflit.

Ce qui navrait Stiles, était que Derek ne se lâchait jamais en présence de sa meute, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient seuls. Toujours son autorité d'alpha comme excuse. Et quand Stiles insistait, le lycan avait la réponse imparable :

« - Bien présente moi déjà à ton père! Si tu souhaites officialiser notre couple en publique.»

C'était rude à admettre. Mais à ça, Stiles n'était pas prêt, mais pas prêt du tout. Il avait tellement peur de voir le regard déçu de son père. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer que la petite amie, dont le sheriff se doutait être derrière le sourire permanent de son fils, était en fait un homme… plus âgé… loup garou…

Pour l'heure, l'hyperactif ressassait sa morosité dans un fauteuil défoncé, en regardant la meute s'entrainer. Derek testait leurs réflexes. Les loups étaient à bout de souffle. Les premières protestations se mirent à fuser. L'alpha resta intraitable. La porte du hangar qui leur servait de base s'ouvrit. Danny entra, cherchant Isaac des yeux, il lui lança un baiser de la main. Ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés lors de la funeste fête à la salle des fêtes. Isaac désobéit à Derek et vint voler un baiser à son compagnon. Celui-ci vint s'installer à côté de l'hyperactif. Stiles lui fit un demi-sourire. Il était envieux de ses deux amis, de pouvoir s'afficher librement ensemble. Même au lycée, ils se tenaient par la main. Il y avait bien eut quelques railleries au début. Mais les cancaniers s'étaient vite tus face à la placidité des deux amoureux. Stiles rêvait de pouvoir s'afficher ainsi avec le bel alpha. Il aurait été fier de montrer qu'il pouvait intéresser quelqu'un. Qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ! Formellement, la meute était au fait de leur relation. Ils avaient été témoins de leurs premiers baisers. Il y avait bien des fois où deux-trois allusions fusaient. Mais le regard noir de Derek refroidissait les ardeurs des plus téméraires.

Ce fut au tour des filles d'arriver. Allison et Lydia venait juste d'entrer que Derek siffla la fin de l'entrainement. Son ordre fut accueilli avec soulagement. Isaac vint se jeter sur les genoux de Danny qui s'empressa d'entourer son amoureux de ses bras. Ils partirent dans un long baiser. Stiles détourna le regard, cela lui faisait trop envie. Depuis deux heures, il avait envie que Derek l'embrasse ainsi, le touche, le…

« - Tu sens le chien mouillé. Dit Danny.  
- Désolé mon cœur, tu m'invites chez toi que je squatte ta douche ?  
- J'y comptais bien ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent, non sans saluer le reste de la troupe. Lydia eut un froncement de nez vis-à-vis de Jackson. Lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi, devait passer par la case salle de bain avant d'avoir l'audace de l'approcher. Allison fit moins la difficile et serra doucement Scott dans ses bras. Erica et Boyd étaient dans le même état d'habits trempés de sueur. Petit à petit le groupe se dispersa deux par deux. Se disant à demain. Stiles avait la rage. Pourquoi mettaient-ils autant de temps à s'en aller. Ils ne voyaient pas que lui attendait désespérément !

Pourtant quand la porte se referma sur le dernier de leur ami, Stiles ne bougea pas de son fauteuil. Derek rangeait le matériel utilisé. Bordel, mais c'est qu'il prend son temps ! Pensa l'humain. Trop d'envie, tue-t-elle l'envie ? Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. A deux mètres de la porte, il lança un « Salut, à demain ». Il sentit le déplacement d'air quand Derek passa à côté de lui pour lui bloquer le passage.

« - Hey ! Où tu vas comme ça chaton ?  
- Je rentre chez moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Tu boudes ?  
- Non. Dit-il avec une première ratée de battements de cœur.  
- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
- Non... Deuxième ratée de son cœur.  
- Ah. Bien bonne soirée alors. »

Derek s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer. Stiles avala sa salive et saisit la poignée. Il commença à tirer sur le battant quand il se retrouva littéralement plaqué à la porte. Le corps de Derek épousant le sien. Les mains de l'alpha parcouraient fiévreusement le corps de l'adolescent. Ses lèvres emprisonnaient celles de l'hyperactif. Son baiser était impérieux, charnel, avide. Soudain, il attrapa son compagnon par les hanches, le portant. Il alla s'assoir sur le vieux fauteuil que Stiles occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Il installa son compagnon à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« - Toi aussi, tu sens le chien mouillé…  
- Je peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, mais faut rentrer au manoir pour ça… »

Dans un soupir Stiles entoura Derek de ses bras. Non, il ne voulait plus attendre, ne pouvait plus attendre. L'alpha lui ôta son sweat et son tee-shirt pour s'attaquer à la peau de son chaton. Ses lèvres étaient brulantes. Stiles gémit quand il s'attarda à lui mordiller les tétons. Il griffait le dos de Derek de ses petits ongles d'humain. Le loup feula de plaisir. Puis s'arrêta.

« - Bon, j'ai quand même envie de prendre une douche. Tu me suis avec la jeep chaton.  
- Mais ! Tu allumes un incendie, puis tu me laisses en plan ! Couina Stiles.  
- Mes baisers n'en seront que plus savoureux après l'attente.  
- …»

Attendre, il ne faisait que ça ! Attendre la fin des cours. Attendre la fin de l'entrainement. Attendre, toujours attendre. Ce loup le rendait fou. En plus la semaine prochaine, il partait une semaine. Le coach avait organisé une session cohésion de groupe. Semaine qui consistait à aller crapahuter dans les rocheuses toute la journée et dormir à la belle étoile sur un sol inconfortable à manger de la bouffe déshydratée. Il n'avait toléré aucun désistement, sous peine de se voir pourrir en règle en cours de sciences éco. La sortie ne faisait pas peur à Stiles, mais cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir voir son compagnon pendant une semaine entière. Finstock les avait également prévenus, qu'il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'aient pas de réseau. Donc pas d'appel téléphonique possible. Isolation totale. La loose totale.

Stiles suivit donc Derek jusqu'au manoir. Il maudissait le loup de leur faire perdre un temps précieux ensemble. Derek fut rapide pour se doucher et entrainer Stiles dans sa chambre. Il reprit là où ils en étaient. Mais il sentait que son partenaire était un peu mélancolique.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ?  
- Rien…  
- Tu mens…  
- J'en ai assez que tu m'ignores quand les autres sont là.  
- Je ne t'ignore pas, mais je dois garder une certaine autorité sur…  
- As-tu changé d'avis sur Isaac ou Danny depuis qu'ils s'affichent ensemble ?  
- Je… ce n'est pas pareil…  
- Si ! Et ne me parles pas de mon père pour encore botter en touche !  
- Avoue que c'est un peu le même problème non ?

- Tu as peur de ce que va penser ton père, j'ai peur de perdre ma crédibilité vis-à-vis des bêtas.  
- La différence est énorme, car la meute est au courant ! Et sans te jeter sur moi, tu pourrais au moins laisser passer quelques gestes tendres, sans que cela atteigne à ta virilité de mâle dominant !  
- … Je… Tu as sans doute raison. Je fais un mauvais compagnon. Je suis désolé…  
- Je t'aime ! Hein !  
- Je le sais chaton, moi aussi. Plus que tout. Mais les blessures du passé sont tenaces ainsi que les barrières que j'ai construites… Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine.  
- Je ne te trahirais pas… Je ne peux pas te faire du mal… J'en suis incapable, même si je le souhaitais.  
- Ecoute, passe la nuit de samedi ici, ok ? Je te ferai une provision de câlins pour la semaine entière.  
- Derek… »

Le dit samedi arriva vite et passa tout aussi vite au gout de Stiles. Derek lui consacra sa journée et sa nuit. L'après-midi du dimanche, ils firent une longue balade en forêt. S'arrêtant souvent, juste pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre, sans parler. Juste pour savourer la présence de l'autre. Dans ces moments d'intimité, le loup se transformait en un être tendre et sensible, méconnaissable. Loin de l'image impassible qu'il affichait quotidiennement. Stiles vit arriver le lundi matin la mort dans l'âme. Il s'était installé vers l'arrière du bus, le front collé à la vitre. Le regard dans le vague indifférent au brouhaha général. Son portable vibra.

_« - Pour toi, à la vie. Et lève la tête chaton.»_

Stiles leva le nez, de l'autre côté de la rue Derek était adossé à une barrière et le regardait. D'un geste timide, l'adolescent fit un signe de la main. Derek lui répondit avec un clin d'œil. Il le regardait avec tant d'intensité que le garçon rougit de plaisir. Son cœur s'affolait. Il savait que le loup l'entendait. Communication muette de leur amour. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir cette faculté, entendre les battements du cœur de son amoureux. Le bus démarra, Stiles tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que le lycan disparaisse de sa vue. Puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Alors Stilinski, tu ne vas pas chialer par ce que ton papa n'est pas venu te dire au revoir ! » Beugla le coach Finstock.

Stiles ne releva pas, mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et haussa le son de sa musique. Nouvelle vibration, nouveau texto.

_« - Je t'aime. »_  
_« - Tu me manques déjà... »_  
_« - A moi aussi chaton. Reviens-moi entier cette fois ! »_

La mauvaise humeur du jeune homme disparue quand ils descendirent du bus. La journée était ensoleillée. Marcher dans la nature, ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Dans le bus, il avait réfléchit à sa liaison avec le loup. Depuis le début de leur relation, ils s'étaient vus tous les jours. Quand cela n'avait pas été possible après les cours, le lycan était venu le soir, taper à la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Restant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme. S'endormir dans les bras de loup était si bon, si doux. Mais à trop le coller, n'allait-il pas se lasser ? Il avait senti un léger malaise la dernière fois au hangar. Quand Derek l'avait fait attendre. Peut-être devait-il prendre un peu de recul ? Laisser leur couple s'installer. Cette séparation forcée d'une semaine était un bon test. Après tout, à part Isaac et Danny, les autres se retrouvaient aussi célibataires pour une semaine. Et ne semblaient pas si dépités que cela. Peut-être Scott un peu. Le groupe de la crosse s'effilochait le long du sentier. Se regroupant par affinités. Stiles trainait à l'arrière avec Scott et Boyd. Il souhaitait leur parler de ce qu'il le tracassait. Mais n'osait aborder le sujet, un peu honteux. Ce fut Scott qui l'aida inconsciemment.

« - Snif, on est que le premier jour et Allison me manque déjà. Et on n'a pas de réseau, les boules !  
- Et toi Boyd, Demanda Stiles. Erica te manque ?  
- Oui elle me manque. Répondit sobrement le jeune homme.  
- Je… comment vous faites ? C'est nouveau pour moi tout ça ! Je veux tellement être à côté de lui… qu'il me montre son affection, même devant vous… Mais…»

Voilà, c'était dit. Que pensaient ses amis ? Comment prendraient-ils les effusions de Derek si celui-ci se montrait plus démonstratif avec son compagnon devant la meute. Perdrait-il cette fameuse autorité ?

« - Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tout simplement ensemble. Dit Scott  
- P… pourquoi cela te choque ? Qu'il puisse s'intéresser à un… simple humain… un mec, moi ? Le cœur de Stiles s'affola.  
- Non pas sur ce plan. Je crois juste que c'est assez énorme de la part de Derek de t'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments.  
- Ah !  
- Il n'est pas d'un naturel démonstratif, si tu rajoutes à cela, sa triste expérience avec Kate Argent… On peut imaginer qu'il soit frileux en relation amoureuse.  
- Je suis un peu comme lui. Dit Boyd. C'est Erica qui se jette sur moi, pas l'inverse.  
- Oui, mais tu ne la repousses pas quand elle fait ça devant nous.  
- Non, mais elle me reproche d'être… froid. Répondit Boyd.  
- Ah, je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait quelques tensions entre vous.  
- Bah, on ne s'explique pas devant vous, c'est tout. Mais cela reste bénin. Faut trouver le juste milieu, je crois. Dit le jeune black.  
- Pas facile hein les gars. Résuma Scott.  
- Non, mais j'aimerai tant pouvoir me balader main dans la main avec lui comme vous le faites tous.  
- Laisse-lui le temps Stiles. Puis déjà, il va bien falloir que tu en parles à ton père. Reprit Scott.  
- Ne m'en parle pas ! Derek me balance ça à chaque fois que je réclame plus d'attention en publique…  
- Bien, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher sa retenue, si toi-même…  
- Je le sais bien, mais imagine toi annoncer ce genre de relations à ta mère !  
- Tu sais, quand je vois comme elle a encaissé le fait que je sois un loup garou. Je me dis que les parents qui aiment leurs enfants, peuvent accepter beaucoup de chose.  
- Oui c'est vrai, ta mère a vraiment assuré sur ce coup-là.  
- Je crois que tu devrais déjà laisser Derek prendre son temps et de ton coté amorcer le dialogue avec ton père. Reprit Scott.  
- Ça va lui faire beaucoup à encaisser…  
- Commence déjà par ton homosexualité… Une chose après l'autre. Dit Scott.  
- Puis dans un sens, cela rassurera Derek de te voir affronter cela. Reprit Boyd. Enfin c'est ce que je ressentirai si Erica trouvait le courage de dire à ses parents qu'elle sort avec un black…  
- Ils ne le savent toujours pas ? S'étonna Stiles.  
- Non… parfois je me demande si elle n'a pas honte de moi.  
- Oh ! Je ne pense pas, elle t'aime ! Dit Scott. Avec Allison c'est différent puisque ses parents étaient au courant de ma lycanthropie avant elle… Je me suis senti très mal de la manière dont elle l'a appris. J'ai cru que c'était fini.  
- Ouais, c'est jamais tout rose quoi ! » Conclut Stiles dépité.

Les trois amis continuèrent en silence. Le soir, ils avaient oublié la gravité de leur discussion. Le coach animait la veillée… à sa façon.

* * *

Par ici les reviews... je suis addic *_* Sinon, je menace de faire sortir Derek avec Lydia et que Allison trompe Scott avec Stiles =_=


	11. Chap 11 Randonnée

_Ah! Au fait, j'ai peur que cela sente le gaz entre Derek et Stiles ;p Je suis machiavélique ! Souffrez chers lecteurs ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

Leur première nuit à la belle étoile se passa relativement bien. Si on écartait le fait qu'un hibou leur avait hululé dessus toute la nuit et que le sol était plein de cailloux.

« - Plutôt dure et bruyante la nature. Marmonna Stiles en se levant le matin.  
- Tu m'étonnes. » Lui répondit Scott se frottant les reins.

Le début de ce mardi, deuxième jour de randonnée, fut morose. La nuit avait été tout de même inconfortable sur leur petit matelas de mousse de _polyéthylène_. L'équipe de la crosse commençait à râler sur le peu de confort de la clairière où ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit. En plus, ils avaient été réveillés tôt par toute la nature, qui était heureuse de saluer bruyamment le jour qui commençait. Stiles et Scott rêvaient de leur lit moelleux, du grille-pain et de toutes ces choses qu'on ne trouve pas en pleine nature. Boyd s'en moquait. Il avait l'habitude d'être dérangé la nuit dans l'appartement trop petit de ses parents, avec ses frères et sœurs en bas âges. La bonne humeur de la troupe revint sur les coups de midi. Quand le coach leur permit de s'arrêter pour manger. Certains n'avaient déjà presque plus rien dans leur sac, n'ayant pas pu se retenir sur les repas de la veille. Ils devaient refaire le ravitaillement le soir même, au refuge où ils passeraient la nuit. Cette perspective les fit avancer plus vite l'après-midi. Stiles et Scott fermaient toujours la marche. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, sur les sentiments en général et sur celui ou celle qui occupait leur cœur en particulier. Stiles se rendait compte que la vie à deux n'était pas si simple. Chacun devant composer avec l'autre. Il alluma son portable, toujours pas de réseau. Il ne fallait pas croire au miracle. Il l'allumait pour lire et relire les derniers messages de Derek, leur dernière conversation.

_« - Pour toi, à la vie. Et lève la tête chaton.»_ Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballait en relisant ces mots. La promesse d'un toujours…  
_« - Je t'aime. »  
« - Tu me manques déjà... »  
« - A moi aussi chaton. Reviens-moi entier cette fois ! »_

Derek ne lui disait pas souvent ces trois mots _« je t'aime »._ Stiles savait que c'était difficile pour le loup. Il avait mis tant de soin à lever des barrières autour de son cœur. Qu'il devait littéralement se forcer, pour s'ouvrir à celui qu'il aimait. Stiles appréciait ces mots à leur juste valeur. C'était énorme de la part de Derek. _« Chaton »,_ ce doux surnom lui montrait toute la tendresse que l'alpha avait pour lui. Dieu qu'il lui manquait ! Il voulait sentir son odeur et la pression de ses bras autour de lui. Frotter sa joue contre sa barbe, se noyer dans ses yeux. Deux jours sans lui, il était déjà en manque. Il allait devenir fou pendant ce séjour.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils finirent par apercevoir le refuge. Hormis un bon repas chaud, c'était la promesse de vrais lits et d'un toit sur la tête pour dormir. Les garçons ne râlèrent presque pas devant les douches froides. En plus ils avaient du temps de libre avant le repas. Certains s'étaient écroulés sur leur lit. D'autres lisaient ou écoutaient de la musique. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés et se baladaient aux alentours de la grande bâtisse de bois qu'était le refuge de l'ours brun.

« - Vous croyez qu'on va voir un ours ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Je n'espère pas. Dit Isaac qui était venu avec Danny accompagner Stiles et Scott.  
- Il y en a par ici. C'est pour cela qu'il faut se balader par groupe de quatre minimums pour les effrayer. Dit Danny.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais effrayer un ours, reprit Stiles. Oh ! Regardez ! Des Myrtilles ! »

Les quatre garçons s'installèrent pour ce dessert impromptu. Stiles eut vite les lèvres violettes. Scott se moqua de lui.

« - Tu n'as pas vu ta langue Scott, » dit Isaac en rigolant.

Ils avaient les doigts tout tachés. Et riaient encore quand ils retournèrent au refuge. La soirée se passa tranquillement. Le repas leur cala l'estomac. L'immense plat de pâtes fut apprécié à sa juste valeur et englouti par cette armée d'adolescents affamés. Pour la veillée du soir, le coach leur fit un mini show de blague carambar... Enfin, tous furent ravis d'aller se coucher et d'apprécier les lits moelleux. Le lendemain soir, ils dormiraient de nouveau à la belle étoile. Heureusement la météo prévoyait toujours un temps stable et radieux. Le lendemain matin, le coach Finstock dut jouer de la voix pour réveiller la troupe et surtout les sortir du lit. Le mercredi matin, le petit déjeuner englouti, ils repartirent sur le chemin de randonnée. A midi de ce troisième jour, ils mangèrent les sandwichs donnés par le refuge de la veille. Ils avaient le ravitaillement pour jusqu'au lendemain midi. La température fraichit un peu durant l'après-midi et le temps se voila en début de soirée. C'était leur deuxième et dernière nuit à la belle étoile. Le lendemain soir, ils dormiraient de nouveau en refuge et après ils seront enfin de retour chez eux. Stiles attendait le vendredi soir avec impatience. Il pourrait enfin revoir Derek.

La soirée fut calme après ces trois jours de marche. La randonnée avait calmé ces adolescents souvent agités. Contrairement à leur première nuit dehors, le groupe se serra pour dormir. L'air avait brusquement fraichit une fois le soleil couché. Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de hibou pour les tenir éveillé. Cependant, ce fut une pluie drue qui se chargea de les lever vers cinq heures du matin de ce jeudi, quatrième jours de randonnée. Il faisait encore nuit noire. Ils se réfugièrent tant bien que mal sous la forêt avoisinante. Leurs duvets étaient trempés. Du coup, certains s'en servaient de parapluie. Des remarques d'inquiétudes commençaient à fuser parmi les jeunes. Ils étaient au milieu de nul part. Entre deux refuges qui étaient à plusieurs heures de marche. Ils commençaient à être trempés et il faisait froid. Finstock essaya de calmer les esprits. Mais l'inquiétude était visible sur son visage, augmentant par la même occasion celle des adolescents.

« - On attend un peu que cela se calme et que le jour arrive, puis on repartira. Vous n'êtes pas des femmelettes, bordel ! »

Le jour arriva bien, mais la pluie de se calma pas, semblant au contraire redoubler d'intensité, assombrissant le ciel dans un crépuscule permanent. L'équipe de la crosse marchait en rang serré. Les yeux au sol pour se protéger de cette pluie qui était froide et éviter les glissades. Rapidement, ils n'y virent plus à dix mètres. Finstock leur hurlait de ne pas trop se grouper tout en restant à portée de vue. Par précaution, il désigna des binômes pour que chacun en surveille un autre. L'avancée devenait fastidieuse. Le sol était de plus en plus boueux. Complétement trempés, ils étaient frigorifiés. Le coach les exhortait à avancer, pour bouger et se réchauffer. Parlant de leur virilité, les nommant par tout un tas de nom d'oiseaux. Le ciel, d'un gris plombé, ne laissait guère d'espoir quant à une accalmie. Le temps change malheureusement très vite en montagne. Les belles journées précédentes étaient déjà qu'un lointain souvenir. Au bout de deux heures, ils stoppèrent sous une futaie de sapin assez dense. La pluie se faisait plus éparse sous les frondaisons. Finstock mit un certain temps à analyser la carte et estimer leur position.

« - Ne nous dites pas qu'on est paumé ! Dit Jackson.  
- Non, non ! Faut juste que je me situe. » Répliqua le coach.

Il regarda longuement la carte, puis le relief autour d'eux. Ou plutôt ce qu'il pouvait en deviner, tellement il faisait sombre. Le regard de Finstock ne dupa personne. Ils étaient bel et bien perdus.

« - Bon ! On se pose là un moment. Je vais rayonner dans le coin pour déterminer où on est. Dit le coach.  
- Ne vous perdez pas… » Persiffla Jackson.

Stiles pendant ce temps tapait des pieds par terre. Il avait froid. Scott s'occupait à tordre ses vêtements pour les essorer. Gorgés d'eau, ils pesaient une tonne. Finstock revint au bout d'une demi-heure.

« - Alors ? Bonne nouvelle. Demanda Jackson.  
- Oui, je sais où on est. On a dévié sur la gauche. Nous sommes sur le mauvais versant. On redescend et on passe sur le versant de la montagne en face. Et après on suit la vallée. Aller Go, go ! »

La troupe se remit en route. Ils commencèrent donc à descendre entre glissades et dérapages. Il pleuvait tant, que de nouveaux ruisseaux se créaient. Stiles avait les mains griffées à force de se rattraper aux buissons ou à ce qu'il pouvait. Scott l'aidait de son mieux. Mais sa force de loup ne l'empêchait pas de glisser également. Ils fermaient la marche avec Isaac qui aidait Danny. Devant, leurs camarades n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Certains étaient même couverts de boue. Enfin, ils commençaient à voir le versant de l'autre montagne, entre les branches des arbres. La décente était épuisante. Le groupe s'étiolait sur une longue file indienne. S'écartant les uns des autres pour ne pas se glisser dessus. Stiles entendit le coach, qui arrivé en bas, leur criait de se magner. En arrivant dans la combe qui séparait les deux versants, Stiles et Scott partirent en glissade, fauchant Isaac et Danny sur leur passage. Les quatre amis arrivèrent ainsi, cul par-dessus tête dans un petit ruisseau. Stiles, un peu étourdit voyait plus qu'il n'entendait le coach leur crier quelque chose. Quand soudain, il se sentir brutalement soulevé par Scott. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit Isaac faire de même avec Danny. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Scott l'avait littéralement balancé dix mètres plus haut, sur la pente qu'ils venaient juste de descendre. L'adolescent s'agrippa à un jeune sapin pour ne pas glisser de nouveau dans la combe. Le groupe de la crosse, ainsi séparé en deux, vit passer un maelström d'eau, de tronc d'arbre et de boue au fond de la combe qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. En quelques secondes, le mini torrent c'était transformé en un fleuve de boue et de tronc. Les quatre amis ainsi isolés, regardaient la combe devenue totalement infranchissable. Sans la rapidité des deux loups…

« - Bon, pas de panique les gars ! Dit Finstock. On va suivre des chemins parallèles. Plus bas, il y aura bien un passage Ok ?  
- Euh… ok coach. Répondit Scott.  
- Un barrage de castor a du lâcher. Reprit le coach. Aller, on se remet en route les filles. »

Les deux groupes repartirent, suivant la rivière et essayant de marcher au même rythme. Parfois ils se perdaient de vue à cause du relief.

« - Je le sens mal, cette histoire. Marmonna Stiles au bout d'une heure.  
- Oui, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de bouger ce matin. Renchérit Danny.  
- On va s'en sortir les gars ! Les rassura Isaac, qui marchait près de Danny en lui tenant la main.

Scott regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait le teint blême. Ses mains étaient dans un sale état. Il ne cicatrisait pas comme lui. En plus, ils étaient trempés, leur dégringolade dans le ruisseau avait fini de mouiller le peu qu'ils avaient de sec. Il comprenait que les deux humains s'inquiétaient. Ils n'avaient pas la même résistance que lui et Isaac. Et cette pluie qui n'arrêtait pas…

« Cela fait un moment qu'on ne les voit plus, ni ne les entend aussi. Remarqua Danny.  
- Coach ? Jackson ?» Hurla Scott.

Pas de réponse. Ils marchaient au bord d'une falaise, la combe était loin dessous. L'idée qu'un passage jusqu'à l'autre rive existait, s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que le fond de la rivière en furie s'enfonçait plus bas.

« - J'en peux plus dit Stiles au bout d'un moment.  
- Pareil ! Enchérit Danny.  
- Ok, on s'arrête sous les arbres là-bas. Dit Isaac. La pluie commence à faiblir on dirait. »

Pourvu qu'on ne s'éloigne pas trop des autres se dit Scott. Même avec sa fine ouïe de loup, il n'entendait plus l'autre groupe depuis un long moment. Il n'en avait rien dit, pour ne pas inquiéter les deux humains, qui étaient visiblement éprouvés et sous le choc. Un coup d'œil vers Isaac, lui confirma que l'autre loup pensait la même chose que lui. Les deux flancs de montagne s'étaient trop écartés.

« - On fait l'inventaire de ce qu'on a en ravitaillement ? Dit Isaac.  
- Bonne idée ! » Dit Danny.

Ils avaient leur repas du midi, un gouter, trois paquets de gâteaux à moitié entamé et la moitié d'un paquet de bonbons.

« - Je propose qu'on se rationne au cas où, Ok ? Dit Scott.  
- Tu crois qu'on ne sera pas au refuge ce soir ? Demanda Stiles pas rassuré.  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste en prévision, ne t'inquiète pas. On va s'e… »

Scott ne finit pas sa phrase. Lui, comme Isaac l'avait entendu. Entendu l'intrus qui s'amenait vers eux. Senti son odeur aussi, l'odeur d'un ours brun, une femelle. Ils attrapèrent les deux humains, chacun par un bras et se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée de l'ours. Opposée au chemin qu'ils suivaient. Devant le regard interloqué de leurs amis, Scott avait chuchoté « Ours ! ». A ces mots, il entendit le cœur de Stiles s'emballer. Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de panique.

Stiles arrivait à peine à suivre le rythme que Scott lui imposait, le tirant par la manche. Quand il entendit un grognement menaçant dans son dos, son cœur bondit. La peur à l'état pure s'insinua dans sa tête. Lui faisant perdre ses moyens. La crise arrivait. Ses jambes le lâchaient. Il sentit Scott le hisser sur son épaule et filer en mode loup. Isaac fit de même avec Danny. Personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils pouvaient se métamorphoser. Ils devaient mettre rapidement le plus de distance entre eux et l'ourse, qui visiblement les avait pris pour cible. Peut-être une maman avec son bébé pas loin ? Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils s'arrêtèrent hors d'haleine. Les deux loups sondèrent les alentours, leurs sens en éveil maximal. L'ourse semblait avoir abandonnée l'idée de les poursuivre.

« - Scott ! Isaac ! Stiles va mal ! » Cria soudain Danny.

En effet, la respiration de l'adolescent était faible et superficielle. Son cœur marquait un rythme frénétique. Il avait le teint livide.

« - Il est en pleine crise ! Dit Scott.  
- Prends-le contre toi Scott, vite ! Dit Isaac.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est comme ça que fait Derek, je l'ai déjà vu faire une fois. Je crois que Stiles se raccroche aux battements de son cœur. Tu es son meilleur ami, cela peut marcher avec toi ! »

Scott retira sa veste, ainsi que cette de Stiles. Son ami devait sentir sa chaleur corporelle, sentir les battements de son cœur. Doucement il l'attira contre lui, lui murmurant des mots d'encouragements. Stiles, les yeux mi-clos sembla réagir. Murmurant un prénom.

« - Derek… »

Il fallut plus de dix minutes à l'adolescent pour reprendre pied. Les deux amis eurent un moment de gêne, de se retrouver aussi intimement collés. Mais Stiles se sentait mieux et en fut reconnaissant à Scott.

« - On continue un moment pour trouver un abri et manger un bout ? » Demanda Isaac.

Les trois autres tombèrent d'accord sur l'idée. Il était déjà quatorze heures passé. Et ils commençaient tous à avoir faim. Le petit déjeuner du matin, expédié sous la pluie, était loin. Un kilomètre après, ils trouvèrent une falaise avec un surplomb. L'endroit était vaste et sec. Ils s'installèrent pour manger.

« - Qu'est qu'on fait après ? Demanda Danny.  
- Les autres vont arriver au refuge. Ils doivent bien avoir une radio pour contacter les secours, non ? Dit Isaac. Ici, nous sommes au sec. On pourrait attendre là.  
- Sous réserve que le coach ne se soit pas planté de nouveau. Et avec le détour, plus le retard déjà pris avec la pluie, ils n'y seront que tard ce soir. Il était prévu que l'on arrive vers 17h sans tous ces emmerdements. Dit Stiles.  
- Autrement dit, si on attend là, on est bon pour y passer la nuit ? Demanda Scott.  
- Pire ! Il faut compter cinq heures de marche entre le refuge et la route. Précisa Stiles.  
- Les secours viendront en hélicoptère, non ? Fit remarquer Isaac.  
- On décide quoi ? Dit Danny.  
- On est au sec ici. On pourrait même faire un feu, si on déniche du bois sec et faire sécher nos affaires, se réchauffer. Dit Stiles. Puis je suis mort.  
- Ok, mais faut s'attendre à poireauter un bon moment. Il faut s'organiser en conséquence. Dit Danny.  
- En plus, je crois qu'il ne faut pas bouger quand on est perdu non ? » Dit Scott.

Ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait, qu'il était risqué pour eux de continuer ainsi. Le surplomb les protégeait de la pluie. La falaise faisait une excavation qui pouvait les abriter du vent en cas de bivouac forcé. La pluie avait faibli, mais tombait toujours. Ils rationnèrent la nourriture qu'ils avaient pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le coach Finstock s'était effectivement de nouveau égaré avec le reste du groupe, prenant le mauvais chemin dès le départ. Qu'en fait, c'était eux qui étaient les plus proches du refuge. Mais sans carte, ni boussole, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir et encore moins se diriger dans la bonne direction.

Personne à Beacon Hills ne se ferait du souci avant le lendemain soir vingt et une heure, heure prévue de leur retour…

* * *

_Nos deux loups et les deux humains, vont-ils s'en sortir indemne ? Suite au prochain chapitre. ^^ Venez me maudire en review^^_


	12. Chap 12 Perdus

_Spéciale dédicace à Melusine-Chan, qui a eu l'honneur d'inaugurer la 100ème review pour cette histoire. Mercie, à vous tous. Par vos messages, vous faites vivre cette histoire. Vos réactions me permet de m'améliorer :) Bref Merci de me lire et de me commenter :)  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

Les quatre amis, résignés à devoir patienter au minimum jusqu'au lendemain matin, s'organisèrent. Stiles et Danny s'occupaient d'arranger leur campement de fortune. Déblayant un peu l'excavation qui leur servirait de dortoir. Déplaçant des cailloux pour faire des mini murs, les coupant du vent. En vrais boys scout, Scott et Isaac allèrent chercher du bois mort. Ils en trouvèrent à peu près sec dans une forêt dense un peu plus loin. Le campement s'organisait. Quand les deux loups revinrent les bras chargés de bois, ils trouvèrent Stiles et Danny en plein débat pour savoir où mettre « la cuisine ».

Ils se décidèrent d'installer le feu devant l'entrée de leur abri. Cela ferait un obstacle aux animaux. Mais pour l'heure, le feu servait de sèche-linge. Isaac eut la bonne idée de rappeler qu'il serait judicieux d'entreposer leur nourriture loin de l'endroit où ils dormiraient. Les loups firent plusieurs allers-retours pour qu'ils ne manquent pas de combustible pendant la nuit. Stiles s'occupait de leurs affaires trempées, étendues sur les murets qu'ils venaient de monter. Cependant leurs duvets n'auraient pas le temps de sécher complétement avant la nuit. L'installation leur avait occupé l'esprit. Ils avaient même, un moment, trouvé cela drôle de se retrouver en mode Robinson. Le fait aussi d'être quatre dans cette galère, les rassurait. Mais l'exaltation retomba vite avec le crépuscule qui s'annonçait. Se trouvant un peu en hauteur, ils voyaient la plaine tapissée de foret, s'assombrir lentement.

Stiles regardait le paysage, assis le dos tourné vers le feu. Feu, qu'ils avaient tout de même eu du mal à allumer. Le paysage était magnifique. Le ciel se teintait de rose, d'orange et de pourpre avec le soleil couchant. Mais cette beauté le rendait mélancolique. Il aurait apprécié la vue, si cela avait été Derek qui lui réchauffait le dos et non pas ce feu de fortune. L'alpha lui manquait terriblement. Cette après-midi, il avait eu si peur avec cette ourse qui les avait poursuivis. Des idées morbides lui passaient à l'esprit. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir celui qu'il aimait. Ils avaient encore tant à se dire, à faire... Il aurait voulu courir le rejoindre. Mais par où partir ? Ils étaient perdus. Stiles était harassé et avait froid dans ses vêtements humides. Pour couronner le tout, la fuite contre l'animal, leur avait perdre tous sens de l'orientation. Ils étaient bien incapables de retourner sur leur pas. La pluie ayant effacé toute odeur. D'ailleurs, Stiles n'envisageait même pas l'idée de revenir là où ils avaient croisé l'ursidé. Il tenta d'éloigner les pensées noires lui disant qu'un autre ours pouvait venir à tout moment. Ce fut la main de Scott sur son épaule qui le sortit de ses pensées moroses.

« - Ça va mec ?  
- Ouais…  
- Tu verras quand on sera rentré, on sera des héros !  
- J'avoue que là, cela me fait une belle jambe. Mais tu as raison. On en rira plus tard. »

« Derek… » À ce moment, toutes les pensées de l'ado étaient tournées vers le lycan. Se remémorant leurs moments intimes. Le regard intense du loup, ses lèvres brulantes, le poids de son corps sur le sien. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais « sauté le pas », ces pensées amenaient le rose aux joues de Stiles et une agréable chaleur naissait dans son ventre. Il pensait aussi à la réaction qu'aurait le loup quand ils reviendraient de leur périple. Il ne voudra plus le laisser partir. Cette idée lui fit du bien et c'est souriant qu'il se retourna vers le feu, pour se chauffer l'avant du corps. Alors qu'il jouait avec une brindille, titillant les flammes. Il vit le corps de Scott se raidir, puis son pote bondir et disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

« - Scott ?!  
- Laisse » dit Isaac, qui avait compris pourquoi leur compagnon était partit comme une flèche.

Scott revint cinq minutes après, tout fier, avec un lapin dans la main.

« - On améliore l'ordinaire ? » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils firent un vrai carnage en enlevant la peau de l'animal et en le vidant. Mais se régalèrent, même si la chaire de l'herbivore fut par endroit trop cuite, voir carbonisée. La bonne odeur de viande grillée donnait un petit côté positif à leur mésaventure. La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais l'air restait frais. Vers vingt-trois heures, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Le temps passerait plus vite s'ils dormaient. Et ils étaient épuisés. Ils réalimentèrent le feu et s'installèrent les uns contre les autres, les deux humains au centre. Les loups ressentaient moins la fraicheur de la nuit.

En somnolant, Stiles se remémorait cette fameuse attaque de la meute ennemie dans la forêt. Comment il avait réussi à berner la louve. Il repensait surtout aux sentiments que Derek avait exprimés à la suite de cela. Leur histoire avait vraiment commencé ce soir-là. Il se souvenait avec délices des attentions du loup. Il revoyait Derek embrasser et explorer la moindre partie de son corps. Lécher ses blessures, l'amenant au bord de l'extase. Surtout, c'était l'expression du lycan à son égard qui l'avait bouleversé. L'alpha qu'il connaissait si dur, la mine austère, toujours sérieux. Stiles le trouvait déjà si beau ainsi. Pourtant, quand il l'avait regardé de cette façon si amoureuse, avec tant de tendresse, le cœur de l'ado avait fondu. Derek habituellement si hermétique pouvait devenir une montagne d'attention. Stiles sourit en se remémorant la réaction de Peter, quand son neveu l'avait appelé son « petit chou ». Il y avait une telle adoration dans sa voix, que son cœur avait bondi. C'était la première fois que Derek manifestait son amour en présence d'une tierce personne. Certes, Peter habitant sous le même toit, il aurait été difficile de lui cacher leur relation. Et si par la suite, l'alpha ne s'épanchait pas sur ses sentiments en général et devant la meute en particulier. Chez lui, il se laissait aller et au diable les commentaires de tonton Peter. Stiles sombra dans le sommeil sur des images de Derek lui disant des mots doux, tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Quiétude et douce sécurité.

Dame nature, sans volonté à être cruelle, n'oublie pourtant pas les gestes, ni les oublis. Si le groupe d'amis avait bien géré et installé leur campement. Leur insouciance allait les mettre en défaut. Leur abri était bien conçu. Le vent ne les gênait pas et avec le surplomb, la chaleur du feu était bien préservée. Ils avaient bien entreposé leur nourriture à cinquante mètres de leur campement, accrochant le sac en hauteur dans un arbre. Mais…

Un petit renard s'approcha, attiré par le délicieux fumé des entrailles de lapin laissées à l'abandon. Il hésita longuement, à cause du feu qui était juste à trente centimètres de ce qu'il convoitait. Ne percevant aucun bruit suspect, il se fit donc plus téméraire, alléché par ce repas facile. Arrivé au-dessus de la viande, il attaqua de bon cœur ce festin donné. Cinq secondes après, le petit renard se figea. Il allait devoir abandonner son repas, un prédateur bien plus fort le toisait d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Le goupil se fit petit et fila dans la nuit sans se retourner.

L'ours, retomba sur ses pattes avant, humant ce reliquat de repas. Il regarda le feu, ce vieil ennemi. Il avait appris à s'en méfier. Car il signifiait la présence de chasseurs. Cependant, son odorat ne sentait pas l'odeur des chasseurs, l'odeur de la poudre qui les accompagnait toujours. L'ours engloutit les entrailles. Maigre repas pour ce mâle adulte, de plus de deux cent kilos. Il lécha le sang sur le sol et se mit à humer l'air. La fumée du feu le perturbait un peu, mais il sentait une odeur étrange, connue et inconnue. Il sentait son vieil ennemi le loup, mais son odeur était mélangée à celui des hommes. L'ours contourna le feu, afin de ne plus être gêné par la fumée et se mit sous le vent. Il les sentit, des enfants encore. Se levant sur ses pattes arrière, afin de voir par-dessus le muret de pierre, il les observa. Des petits d'homme. Que faisaient-ils ici, sur son territoire ? Ils avaient modifié son trou. S'étaient installés sur son poste d'observation. L'ours grogna, mécontent, réclamant son coin. Il l'avait pourtant marqué de son odeur ! Pourquoi ces intrus avaient osé s'installer là.

Ce fut Scott qui se réveilla en premier, suivit d'Isaac. Ils réveillèrent doucement les deux humains. Ce fut rude pour Stiles qui passa instantanément des bras de Derek qui le cajolait dans son rêve, à ours en mode hostile dans la réalité. Scott et Isaac s'était avancés, laissant sortir leur loup. Ils grognèrent doucement. Les quatre amis étaient coincés dans leur abri. Et ce n'était pas le muret qu'ils avaient élevé, qui allait freiner l'ours. Il devait peser plus de deux cent vingt kilos. Cela faisait un gros morceau à gérer, même pour les deux bêtas. L'ours grogna plus fort et d'un coup de patte commença à détruire le muret qui était devant lui. Scott et Isaac essayaient de se faire menaçants, tentant d'effrayer la bête et éviter le combat.

Danny eut l'idée de se munir d'un bâton qu'il enflamma sur le feu. Stiles suivit son exemple. Le feu eut l'air d'avoir un effet répulsif sur l'ours. Mais il restait quand même planté derrière le muret, prêt à en découdre.

« - Préparez-vous à déguerpir par l'autre côté dit Scott à Danny et Stiles.  
- Et vous ? Demanda Stiles.  
- On se débrouille, il vaut mieux qu'on ne vous ait pas dans les pattes s'il charge. »

Après cinq minutes de grognement et d'intimidations des deux côtés, l'ours chargea. Scott tomba à la renverse sous le choc. Stiles regardait son ami avec horreur se faire piétiner par le plantigrade.

« - Fuyez ! » Cria Scott qui enfonçait ses griffes dans le cou de l'animal.

Danny attrapa le bras de Stiles, figé comme une statue et l'incita à passer par-dessus le muret opposé. Les deux humains s'éloignaient à reculons de la scène. Ils voyaient Isaac attraper l'ours par le dos, essayant de dégager Scott. Les grognements étaient terribles. Danny serrait la mâchoire, il voyait son compagnon se faire malmener par l'ours et se sentait inutile. Lui et Stiles ne pouvaient pas aider leurs amis. Ils étaient à la limite de la pénombre, n'osant s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le combat acharné entre les deux loups et l'ours dura bien une bonne heure. L'animal avait plus d'endurance que les loups. Leur supériorité numérique comblant à peine l'écart de force. Stiles s'était assis, les bras autour des genoux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Maudissant son impuissance, rageant sur le coach qui les avait perdus. Ils allaient mourir par la faute de cet imbécile. Un cri de victoire le sorti de sa torpeur. Isaac passa la tête par-dessus le muret et leur fit un signe. Ils avaient réussi à vaincre l'ours. Stiles s'avança en tremblant avec Danny à ses côtés. Scott avait le torse lacéré. Il se tenait assis, le dos contre la paroi rocheuse.

« - Scott ! Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Stiles alarmé.  
- J'ai connu mieux, mais cela devrait aller mieux dans un moment.  
- Sûr ?!  
- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le jour se leva sur ce vendredi morose, cinquième jour de leur périple, avec la guérison des blessures de Scott. Dans le planning initial, ils auraient dû être de retour chez eux dans la soirée. A la lumière d'un soleil timide, ils purent constater le carnage qu'avait fait le combat avec l'ours. Et toujours la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue sans trace d'âme qui vive.

« - Je propose que l'on change d'endroit, il y a du sang partout. Cela va attirer les prédateurs. Dit Danny.  
- Oui ! Dit Isaac. Et il faudra rincer nos fringues pour la même raison. »

Les quatre amis rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route. Décidant d'aller vers l'ouest. Après tout, Beacon Hills se situait dans cette direction. Ils marchèrent jusque vers midi. Les loups avaient fait un peu de lessive dans un ruisseau et faisaient sécher leurs chemises lacérées sur leur sac à dos. La pluie ne tombait plus, mais le temps restait couvert. A midi, ils mangèrent leur ration en silence. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

« - Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on se refasse du ravitaillement… » Murmura Danny.

Ils avaient calculé leur rationnement jusqu'à la soirée. Ils étaient toujours en pleine nature et n'avaient entendu aucun hélicoptère passer. Et commençaient à douter d'en voir un passer avant la nuit.

« - Si Finstock a merdé, nos familles ne s'inquièterons que ce soir… Dit Scott.  
- Ok, alors on se dépêche de trouver un abri pour la nuit et on chasse et cueille tout ce qu'on trouve. » Dit Isaac.

Ils allongèrent le pas. Sur le chemin, ils tombèrent sur des myrtilles. Ils firent le plein, mettant les fragiles baies pêle-mêle dans la poche de leur sac à dos. Plus loin, c'est un lapin qui fit les frais des crocs d'Isaac. Ce fut Stiles qui aperçut leur futur abri. Dans une falaise, il y avait comme une sorte de grotte un peu en hauteur. Une mince corniche y accédait. Suffisamment étroite pour qu'un ours ne passe pas, mais un humain si. Scott et Isaac partirent en éclaireurs. Ils délogèrent deux oiseaux et ne sentirent pas d'odeur suspecte. Il y avait même la place de faire un feu à l'entrée. Les garçons s'organisèrent. Les loups partirent en chasse. Les deux humains se chargeant d'installer le nouveau campement. Ils charrièrent du bois mort, des branchages. Stiles et Danny s'occupaient l'esprit en fignolant leur installation. Stiles avait nettoyé le sol de la grotte. Mettant des fougères sous leur matelas en mousse. Cela les isolerait du froid. Il se sentait épuisé, mais ne se plaignit pas. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même cas. Se lamenter n'aurait servi à rien.

Quand les deux loups revinrent avec une biche et un autre lapin, l'ambiance s'allégea. Ils étaient capables de survivre. Puis à partir du lendemain, ils étaient certains que les autorités partiraient vraiment à leur recherche. Stiles était confiant sur le fait qu'ils seraient sauvés le jour suivant. Le soir, ils se firent un véritable gueuleton avec la biche. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient pris soin de dépecer leur gibier loin de leur abri. Scott installa un système d'alerte avec des branches, au cas où un prédateur essayerait d'atteindre leur grotte. Pour cette deuxième nuit en Robinson, ils discutèrent tard de ce qu'ils feraient en rentrant. Stiles pensait fort à Derek. Il serait resté un mois perdu en pleine nature sans souci, si le loup avait été près de lui. Plus que son confort personnel, la présence de son compagnon lui manquait. La nuit fut paisible, aucun ours en colère ne les dérangea. Scott et Isaac se réveillèrent les premiers. Ils ranimèrent le feu. La température avait encore chuté. Danny se leva peu de temps après.

« - Biche froide un samedi matin, c'est un peu rude. Fit Scott. J'aurais préféré des pancakes et du miel.  
- Faudrait retrouver des baies. Fit Danny.  
- Stiles dort toujours ? Lui qui a toujours faim ! Reprit Scott.  
- Oui, il est assez éprouvé. Il n'a rien dit, mais il a les pieds en compote, et je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'état de ses mains… Dit Danny.  
- Alors, on le laisse se reposer. Danny tu restes là, Isaac et moi on part chercher du gibier pour midi. Ok ?  
- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, dac ?  
- Ne t'en fait pas. Répondit Isaac en embrassant son compagnon.

Les deux garçons avaient dormi étroitement enlacés. Le loup partageant sa chaleur avec son amoureux. Danny s'occupa à trouver du bois, qu'il entassa dans la grotte. Alors qu'il faisait un ultime voyage, il s'avança vers la couche de Stiles.

« - Hey ! Stiles, tu fais la marmotte ? »

Pas de réponse. Inquiet Danny s'approcha. Le visage de Stiles était constellé de sueur. Posant sa main sur son front, il constata que son ami était brulant de fièvre.

« - Stiles ! Réveilles-toi ! Dit Danny en le secouant un peu.

L'adolescent ouvrit un œil. Et croassa un mot pratiquement incompréhensible.

« - …oif…  
- Soif ? Je vais te chercher la gourde. »

Danny aida son ami à se mettre assis et lui tendit la gourde. Stiles but avidement. Il était trempé de sueur. Sa tête bourdonnait, ses lèvres étaient gercées.

« - Je dois avoir du paracétamol, je vais t'en donner. » Dit Danny.

Une fois le médicament donné, il mit son propre duvet autour de Stiles pour que celui-ci soit bien calé en position assise. Il partit faire réchauffer comme il put, un reste de viande qu'il coupa en petit morceau. Tellement l'hyperactif était faible, Danny dut presque nourrir lui-même son ami, lui donnant la becté.

« - Faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces. Et boire beaucoup. »

Le gardien de but était inquiet. Survivre dans cette contrée sauvage sera plus dur, si l'un d'eux était malade. Mais pas étonnant que Stiles soit mal en point. Ils s'étaient pris une pluie gelée, étaient même tombés dans un ruisseau. Avec l'humidité ambiante, même si la pluie avait cessé, leurs vêtements étaient restés humides. Puis il faisait froid.

« - Je me demande, s'il ne faut pas te déshabiller, histoire de faire sécher tes fringues vers le feu. »

Stiles ne répondit pas, trop épuisé. Danny entreprit donc de le déshabiller, puis de le recouvrir avec les duvets des autres. Il étala les affaires de son ami vers le feu. Elles étaient trempées de sueur. Quand les loups revinrent contents de leur butin, ils déchantèrent en apprenant l'état de Stiles. Celui-ci délirait dans sa fièvre. Le nom de Derek revenait souvent. Le reste de la journée, ses amis se relayèrent à son chevet, lui épongeant le front avec un mouchoir imbibé d'eau, l'aidant à s'hydrater. Le soir arriva sans qu'ils n'aient entendu le moindre hélicoptère. Le moral du petit groupe était au plus bas. Ils avaient du mal à alimenter Stiles qui dormait constamment. Les deux loups se collèrent à lui pour la nuit, lui apportant leur chaleur.

La journée du dimanche commença de la même façon. Stiles s'était réveillé plus pale et faible que jamais, passant du claquement de dents, aux bouffées de chaleur. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient séparés du reste des autres. Trois jours, qu'ils mangeaient ce qu'ils chassaient et cueillaient. Heureusement l'eau était abondante. En début d'après-midi, ils entendirent plusieurs grognements, les menant dans un état de paranoïa avancée. Ils allumèrent un feu de détresse en contre-bas de leur grotte, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mettant des herbes mouillées pour faire un maximum de fumée. Alors qu'Isaac arrivait avec une nouvelle brassée de bois, il entendit un grognement dans son dos. Reconnaissant immédiatement à qui appartenait ce cri. Celui qu'ils avaient entendu au loin un peu plus tôt. La fumée avait attiré un ours ! Isaac lâcha ses buches et partit vers la grotte en hurlant, prévenant ses amis de se replier à l'abri. Scott l'entendit le premier, donnant la consigne à Danny de remonter dans la grotte. Heureusement, Stiles n'en était pas sorti, trop faible pour bouger. Isaac arriva avec l'ours sur les talons. D'un bond, il arriva sur la plateforme devant la grotte, là où se trouvait leur feu. L'animal essaya de suivre, mais la corniche était trop étroite pour lui. Furieux, il se mit à tourner en rond en contre-bas de la grotte où s'étaient réfugiés les adolescents. Rageant contre le feu de détresse allumé par les garçons.

« - Manquait plus que ça. Dit Scott  
- J'espère qu'il va se lasser, car il nous coince totalement là ! » Dit Danny.

Deux heures plus tard, l'ours était toujours là. Le crépuscule commençait à arriver. Le feu de détresse était quasiment éteint faute de bois. Stiles était au plus mal. Leur réserve d'eau était limitée. Et surtout, l'ours semblait bien décidé à ne pas bouger de sous leur pieds. La situation devenait critique.

* * *

_Par ici les reviews ;p Même un simple " J'ai bien aimé" me met en joie ^^ Savoir à quoi vous réagissez m'aide!_


	13. Chap 13 Retrouvailles

_Vos réactions qu'elles soient en review ou en MP sont vraiment sympas et motivantes. C'est grisant de lire vos réactions par rapport à ce que j'écris. Bref, ce chapitre devrait vous satisfaire :p  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

La nuit avait fini par tomber. Leur feu de détresse n'était plus qu'un amas rougeoyant, inutile. Scott alimentait le feu à l'entrée de la grotte de façon à économiser le bois. Il fallait quand même réchauffer l'air pour Stiles et faire un peu de lumière pour discerner l'ours qui les guettait en bas. La danse des flammes produisait des ombres inquiétantes. L'ours en semblait que plus monstrueux. Combien de temps cet animal allait-il les acculer ainsi ? Ils avaient mangé un repas frugal. Puis s'étaient fixé un tour de garde à trois. Stiles avait bien protesté, mais s'était endormi comme une masse dix minutes après. Le front plus brulant que jamais. Il s'enfonçait dans des rêves où se mélangeaient des ébats fougueux avec Derek et des combats sanglants avec des ours immenses. Derek… Stiles prononçait inlassablement son nom.

OoO

Après les cours, Stiles fonçait au manoir des Hale. Le loup l'attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte, l'entendant arriver de loin. Toujours le même rituel. Celui d'un long baiser avant d'entrer. Seulement après, l'ado avait le droit de parler et d'inonder le lycan de ses blablas incessants. Derek avait développé une technique pour faire taire son si volubile compagnon. Il lui donnait à manger. Bouchée par bouchée, il lui enfournait des morceaux de brioches, ponctué de bisous. Nourrissant son louveteau. Le dit louveteau qui certains soirs était si affamé, qu'il se jetait sur le loup espérant voler la brioche entière. Cela finissait généralement en mini bagarre de chatouilles pour la plus grande joie des deux compères. Peter râlait souvent quand ils les trouvaient plus ou moins emmêlés dans le canapé avec des miettes de partout.

« - Stiles ! Tes mauvaises habitudes déteignent sur mon neveu. C'est inadmissible ! »

L'oncle grognait comme un vieux loup. Mais il était heureux de voir le bonheur du fils de sa sœur. L'expression de Derek affichait le bonheur à l'état pur. Stiles ronronnait presque sur le torse de son amoureux. Il aimait sentir les bras de son loup autour de lui. Et surtout, il n'y avait que dans ses moments-là que le lycan tombait le masque. L'hyperactif fit glisser sa main vers le flanc du jeune Hale. Essayant de chatouiller à nouveau le lycan. Celui-ci grogna. Stiles poursuivit. Le loup grogna plus fort. Stiles gloussait et continuait son manège.

« - Stiles ! »

Chatouille, rires… Grognements. Ceux-ci se firent plus forts.

OoO

« - Stiles réveille-toi !  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Dit celui-ci perdu.»

Il était totalement déboussolé. Ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. La seule chose constante dans sa tête, était le bruit de puissants grognements. Puis la mémoire lui revint, froide et brutale. Ils étaient perdus, acculés dans une grotte, coincés par un ours. Mais ? Ces grognements ?

« Stiles ! Repris Danny.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Aller, assis-toi. Dit Danny souriant, nullement inquiété par les grognements furieux qui venaient du dehors.  
- Mais… C'est…  
- Oui ! C'est Derek. Il est en train de mettre une raclée à l'ours.  
- Derek !? Il est là ? »

Des larmes de joie et de soulagement vinrent perler sur les joues de l'adolescent. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Derek… enfin ! Comme si le loup avait senti le changement de rythme du cœur de son compagnon, sa silhouette s'encadra à contrejour, à l'entrée de la grotte. D'un bond, il fut auprès de Stiles, le prenant dans ses bras. Plongeant ses lèvres dans son cou en murmurant des mots doux. Déjà ses veines noircissaient, pompant la maladie de son amoureux.

« - Bon sang, tu es brulant de fièvre !  
- Tu m'as manqué ! Dit Stiles dans un murmure.  
- A moi aussi chaton. J'ai cru devenir fou quand vous n'êtes pas arrivés hier soir…  
- Je… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. »

L'émotion était trop forte pour le jeune homme. Il était si épuisé physiquement et mentalement qu'il craqua et éclata en sanglot. Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au lycan. Ses épaules se secouaient en saccades. Le loup lui frottait doucement le dos et épongeait ses larmes avec ses baisers.

« Chut ! Calme toi, je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
- … Je suis si faible… Pas pu aider Scott quand on s'est fait attaquer à l'autre campement…  
- Scott va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne te demande quoi que ce soit.  
- Mais… »

Derek le fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement. Sa langue explorait doucement le bord de la bouche de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était toujours brulant. Finalement, le jeune Hale s'assit à côté de lui et le prit contre lui, l'entourant de son duvet. Les autres qui étaient restés éloignés pour permettre ces retrouvailles en toutes discrétions, se rapprochèrent.

« - Comment tu nous as retrouvé ? Demanda Scott. Les autorités nous cherchent au moins ?  
- Oui, ils vous cherchent. Mais ils sont tombés sur l'autre groupe. »

Derek raconta alors comment cela s'était passé de son côté. Les familles avaient alerté les autorités la veille au soir vers vingt-trois heures, quand elles ne virent pas arriver le bus. Le temps que tout se mette en place, il était déjà six heures du matin. Derek n'avait pas attendu et avait directement foncé jusqu'au refuge où ils auraient dû aller. Il y était vers trois heures du matin. Ensuite, il avait tourné en cercles concentriques pour les chercher. Il avait trouvé l'autre groupe pratiquement en même temps que les rangers sur les coups de onze heures du matin. Et prit le soin de ne pas se montrer, évitant l'embarra de devoir expliquer sa présence. En ayant écouté de loin les explications de Finstock, il en avait déduit un itinéraire approximatif. Les rangers, eux avaient décidé de refaire le chemin du groupe du coach en sens inverse, puis de prendre l'itinéraire présumé des quatre ados. Perte de temps inacceptable pour l'alpha.

« - En chemin, j'ai fini par sentir votre feu. En fait, vos deux groupes ont marché dans des directions totalement opposées. Ensuite, j'ai senti la présence de l'ours. J'ai eu si peur que l'un de vous… »

En disant cela, Derek serra Stiles un peu plus fort. Le temps de quelques instants, il s'était imaginé le pire. Mais avait été rassuré d'entendre quatre cœurs battre en plus de celui de l'ours. L'animal avait fait les frais de presque vingt heures d'angoisse de la part du lycan. Il avait eu si peur de ne jamais revoir l'adolescent, si peur qu'il lui soit arrivé le pire. Il posa son menton sur la tête de Stiles, l'entourant toujours de ses bras. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune pudeur d'exprimer ses sentiments devant les autres.

« - On attend que le jour se lève et je vous ramène au refuge.  
- Et les secours ? Demanda Isaac.  
- Vu le chemin qu'ils ont pris, ils ne seront pas là avant demain soir et encore ! Ils ont des radios. Ils seront avertis que vous être sauvés.  
- En tout cas, je suis ravi de te voir. Dit Scott. On est épuisé, je ne pense pas qu'avec Isaac on aurait géré celui-ci d'ours.  
- Vous avez déjà été attaqué ? » Demanda Derek.

Les garçons lui racontèrent à leur tour leur périple. Le premier ours qui les avait coursés, le deuxième qui les avait surpris en pleine nuit. La chasse et la cueillette. L'organisation, la répartition des rôles de chacun. Puis Stiles qui avait sombré dans le sommeil vaincu par la fièvre. Le lycan se sentait fier de ses amis. Ils avaient bien gérés, s'étaient serrés les coudes. Ils avaient été courageux. Stiles s'était endormi le dos bien calé contre lui. Danny expliqua que c'est l'hyperactif qui avait organisé l'installation et n'avait pas chômé, taisant sa fatigue et la fièvre qui le guettait. Pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, pour ne pas se plaindre non plus. Le loup reconnaissait bien là, l'abnégation de son amoureux. Penser aux autres avant de penser à lui-même. Ils s'installèrent pour leur dernière nuit en extérieur. Scott se sentit un peu gêné de se retrouver coincé entre deux couples enlacés. Allison lui manquait. Il aurait bien plongé son nez dans sa chevelure qui sentait si bon.

Derek dormit peu. Il écoutait le cœur et la respiration de Stiles. Il était si soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. La nuit et la journée de la veille, lui avait paru un vrai calvaire. Son Stiles, perdu en pleine nature hostile ! Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si désinvolte avec le jeune homme, une semaine auparavant. Pensant qu'ils auraient tout le temps. Le temps de s'installer en tant que couple. Le temps d'admettre qu'il pouvait lâcher son cœur, se confier entièrement à Stiles. Le temps de lui montrer son affection en dehors de leur intimité. De… lui faire l'amour. Non que Stiles ne soit pas prêt. C'était lui qui ne l'était pas. Au-delà de l'excuse du fait qu'il soit mineur, il avait peur de le blesser, de se blesser si cette relation devait tourner court. Derek n'était pas spécialement chaste ou prude. Il avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles sans avoir tourné longtemps autour du pot. Seulement avec Stiles s'était différent. Il l'aimait et cela faisait toute la différence. Au-delà du plaisir physique. Et dieu sait qu'il avait envie de Stiles, de son corps. Combien de fois déjà, avait-il failli craquer, céder à ses pulsions de vouloir le faire sien ? Non, pour le loup, faire l'amour avec le jeune homme était lourd de signification. Il ne lui prendrait pas sa virginité à la légère. N'étant lui-même plus vierge depuis longtemps, cette première fois avec lui, serait malgré tout comme un acte sacré. Cela impliquerait pour lui d'avoir accepté beaucoup de choses. Accepter de vivre cette relation au plein jour. Accepter le regard de ses bêtas, celui du Sheriff… D'avoir leur assentiment aussi. Il ne voulait pas prendre Stiles de son milieu, ni le couper de son unique famille. Le jeune homme avait du mal avec son père. Peur de le décevoir. Derek savait que l'avis du sheriff comptait beaucoup pour l'adolescent. Il leur fallait du temps. Mais, cette aventure qui venait d'arriver à celui qu'il aimait et qui aurait pu très mal finir, brusquait le cours paisible de l'évolution de leur amour. Il ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux disparaisse avant qu'ils aient bouclé la boucle et finalisé leur union. Il s'en serait voulu à jamais, si Stiles avait dû disparaitre sans connaitre l'acte d'amour avec celui qu'il aimait. Tout ça, parce qu'il se refusait pour des raisons morales. Il comprenait aussi que la vision de Stiles soit un peu différente de la sienne. L'humain était fragile, il n'avait pas les capacités du loup. Il voyait forcement la vie différemment d'un lycan ayant une force et une résistance hors du commun. Celui-ci se promit d'en tenir compte.

Derek serra ses bras autour du garçon. Il était toujours bouillant. Ils partiraient tôt le lendemain. Les deux autres loups se relaieraient pour porter Danny. Ils arriveraient ainsi assez rapidement au refuge. L'alpha savait qu'une antenne médicale avait été installée pour réceptionner les jeunes gens.

Le matin pointa ses premières lumières blafardes. Isaac et Danny avaient fait réchauffer le reste de nourriture qui leur restait. Derek donna lui-même à manger à Stiles. Malgré la fièvre, l'adolescent apprécia ce moment. Surtout que le loup lui faisait plein de gestes tendres et cela devant les trois autres. Le fait qu'Isaac et Danny soient en couple aidait largement l'alpha à extérioriser ses sentiments.

Ils se mirent en route dès que chacun fut restauré. Pour aller plus vite, Isaac porta Danny sur son dos et Derek avait Stiles dans les bras, emmitouflé dans son duvet. Suivant l'alpha, ils mirent deux heures pour rejoindre les abords du refuge. Scott et Isaac s'étaient relayés pour porter Danny. Le jeune homme aurait pu marcher. Mais ils auraient mis plus de temps et Derek ne voulait pas que Stiles attende trop les soins. Arrivés à cent mètres du refuge, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'abri des regards dans un fourré. Ils avaient convenus que Derek ne se montrerait pas, ne voulant pas devoir expliquer comment le jeune homme avait retrouvé seul ses amis. Il posa doucement Stiles sur le sol et le serra dans ses bras. Ils allaient de nouveau être séparés. Mais le garçon avait besoin de soin. Alors que le loup le regardait tendrement, Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds attrapant les lèvres de son amoureux. Celui-ci lui répondit par un baiser enflammé, sous les regards attendris des deux bêtas et de Danny. A leur yeux, l'alpha ne perdait pas de son prestige en montrant ainsi les sentiments qui le liaient à l'Hyperactif. Il était temps que le lycan le comprenne. Dans un ultime bisou, il poussa Stiles vers le refuge.

« - Je t'aime chaton, je viendrai te voir dès que possible. »

Les quatre garçons s'avancèrent vers le refuge, vers la civilisation enfin. Scott et Isaac soutenait leur ami qui claquait des dents. Ne plus être en contact avec Derek lui avait donné des frissons. Ils furent accueilli par des cris de soulagements Et immédiatement prit en charge par la cellule de soin. Le reste du groupe était rentré la veille au soir. Certains d'entre eux avaient fini à l'hôpital pour hypothermie, mais plus par sécurité que pour la gravité de leur état. De tous les jeunes, ce fut Stiles qui était le plus mal en point. Il souffrait d'une déshydratation sévère et son état justifia qu'il fût évacué par hélicoptère. Les garçons s'étaient mis d'accord sur la version qu'ils donneraient aux rangers. Passant sous silence les attaques du deuxième et troisième ours, expliquant leurs chemises lacérées par des branches, en fuyant le premier ours. Ils racontèrent qu'ils avaient chassé, omettant de dire comment…

A l'arrivé de l'hélicoptère sur l'héliport de l'hôpital, le sheriff Stilinski se précipita sur le brancard où se trouvait son fils. Voulant s'assurer que celui-ci allait bien. Il fut rassuré quand il le vit lui faire un pâle sourire, son visage encadré de couverture de survie.

« - J'ai eu si peur de te perdre fiston !  
- Je n'étais pas seul, Pa'. Croassa Stiles.

Le sheriff s'écarta, laissant l'équipe de soin prendre en charge son fils. En ce lundi, sept jour après le début de cette randonnée, à dix heures du matin, Stiles reprenait contact avec les urgences. A croire qu'il y avait un abonnement !

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre. Stiles encore à l'hôpital... Promis, je vais faire attention à sa petite personne et arrêter de le heurter ;p 'fin... son petit cœur n'a pas cessé de faire la Java hein ! Les reviews, c'est juste en dessous ;p


	14. Chap 14 Un pas en arrière, deux en avant

_Comme le sous entend le tire, l'histoire avance ;p Je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture. A toute dans les reviews ;p Je sens que cela va couiner...  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**Un pas en arrière, deux en avant.**

Derek arriva à Beacon Hills sur les coups de midi. Il se dirigea directement vers l'hôpital. Croisant Mélissa McCall à l'accueil, il put avoir des nouvelles de Stiles. Ils l'avaient collé sous antibiotique et traité sa fièvre. Il était faible, mais serait sur pied d'ici une petite semaine. Elle lui indiqua la chambre du jeune homme. Lorsque l'alpha entra dans la chambre, Stiles somnolait les yeux fermés. Son visage était détendu. Il était un peu pale. Ses mains, qui reposaient sur la couverture, étaient entourées de bandages. Sans faire de bruit, Derek s'approcha. Il eut un léger sourire en le regardant. Il avait une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer très fort. Cet humain le bouleversait totalement. L'ado avait réussi à franchir toutes ses barrières. Même celle morale, d'une relation entre deux hommes.

Le loup ne savait pas quand son regard avait changé vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Au début, ils étaient quasiment des ennemis. Ensuite une cohabitation forcée s'était imposée. Stiles avait besoin de lui par rapport à Scott. Et Derek devait bien reconnaitre, que l'hyperactif était très efficace pour faire des recherches en tout genre. A quel moment cela avait-il basculé ?

A Halloween? Quand Jackson avait fait peur à Stiles ? Derek avait eu une réaction d'irritation vis-à-vis de son bêta. Il surveillait discrètement la partie de cache-cache des jeunes. Et quand Stiles avait hurlé de peur à cause du capitaine de lacrosse, il avait bien failli se découvrir et grogner sur Jackson. Que lui importait cet humain à ce moment-là ? Ils passaient leur temps à se chercher. Lui n'hésitant pas à frapper l'adolescent qui pourtant osait lui tenir tête, le sarcasme toujours affuté. Ensuite, quand il avait entendu son cœur défaillir, sentit la présence menaçante de l'autre alpha. Il n'avait pas hésité à s'interposer. La suite… Il avait bien sûr entendu le cœur de Stiles faire des ratés quand il lui avait léché sa plaie à la tempe. Ce moment où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras… Là c'est son propre cœur qui avait eu une ratée. La première depuis… depuis Paige. Puis ensuite, il y avait eu ce fameux soir, quand il était tombé en panne de voiture et avait trouvé Stiles qui rêvassait devant la bibliothèque. Son loup avait perçu toute la détresse du jeune homme. Dans la jeep, il s'était surpris à vouloir stopper les larmes de l'adolescent avec ses lèvres. Il avait immédiatement enfoui cette envie au fond de lui, choqué de ses propres pensées. Ils étaient deux garçons ! La crise d'hyperventilation de Stiles le lendemain, le jeune homme qui s'abandonne dans ses bras… Sur le moment, le loup s'était persuadé qu'il jouait au grand frère, à l'alpha, au chef de meute.

Mais le hurlement de Stiles lors de cette fameuse soirée avait recadré brutalement ses sentiments, bien réels. L'envie du corps de Stiles dans la voiture était concrète, impérieuse. Il avait d'ailleurs été vexé que le lendemain, celui-ci fasse semblant de ne rien se souvenir. Cependant, il avait compris que le jeune homme devait être dans la même confusion que lui. Le cœur de Stiles ne mentait pas quand il l'avait embrassé sur le front ce jour-là, dans la chambre de l'hyperactif.

Il y avait fallu une nouvelle intervention d'Enya pour que leurs réticences volent en éclats. Deux fois déjà, il avait cru perdre le jeune homme. Cette fois encore, il avait paniqué quand le bus n'était pas arrivé. Il n'était plus temps de se cacher. La vie est trop faite d'imprévus. Leur relation allait devoir évoluer, pour qu'ils la vivent pleinement en privé comme en public.

Stiles papillonna des yeux. Quand il reconnut la personne assise à côté de son lit, son regard s'illumina de joie.

« - Derek… » Balbutia-t-il, les lèvres sèches.  
- Chaton ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Derek lui avait pris les mains et les avait portées à ses lèvres. Geste tendre. Son regard limpide observait celui qu'il aimait. Oui, il allait assumer cette relation. Déjà au regard de sa propre meute, puis ensuite devant le reste du monde. Le loup s'était levé de sa chaise pour s'assoir sur le lit, au plus près de l'adolescent. Tenant leurs visages à peine à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'observaient, se scrutaient. Le pouce de Derek caressait la joue de Stiles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Tous passaient par leurs regards, la pression des doigts, le geste pour accueillir la caresse. Tellement centrés sur eux, ils ne virent, ni n'entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Le témoin de cette communion ne les avait pas interrompu et était ressorti sans se manifester, respectant leur intimité.

Trois heures plus tard, ce fut la meute au complet qui débarqua dans la chambre d'hôpital de Stiles. Lydia avait amené des chocolats. Stiles fut rassurés de voir Danny en pleine forme. Il savait que Scott et Isaac avaient entièrement récupéré de leur bataille contre la nature. Il fut touché de voir l'air rassuré de Jackson et de Boyd. Derek qui s'était reculé quand le troupeau était arrivé, laissant chacun faire une accolade au jeune homme, se rapprocha. Et avec ostentation, il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et se rassit sur la chaise à côté de Stiles. L'adolescent serra la main du lycan. Montrant qu'il appréciait que le loup lui montre son affection et son attachement devant leurs amis. Un nouveau pas dans leur relation venait d'être franchi.

Ils parlèrent du coach et de son sens pourri de l'orientation. Jackson raconta comment cela s'était passé de leur côté avec Boyd. La nuit du jeudi au vendredi sous la pluie, les deux suivantes sous un abri de fortune construit de leurs mains. Comme ils étaient plus nombreux, ils n'avaient pas été inquiétés par les ours. Par contre, ils avaient crevé la dalle. Jackson et Boyd étaient partis discrètement chasser pour eux. Lydia lui fit remarquer qu'ils auraient pu nourrir leurs camarades. Jackson lui rétorqua qu'ils auraient dû s'expliquer sur leur méthode de chasse… Le couple partit dans une de leur sempiternelle dispute. Stiles était aux anges. Il était avec ses amis. Amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Derek lui tenait la main. Heureux était un mot faible, pour décrire son état.

Les médecins lui permirent de sortir le vendredi soir. Sur le chemin de leur maison, le sheriff lui passa le journal local. Un article leur était consacré. Le titre s'étalait en première page. « Teens vs wild » L'article saluait comment quatre jeunes américains avaient réussi à survivre seuls pendant quatre jours dans les rocheuses sans nourriture et sous un temps désastreux. L'article soulignait que la jeunesse du pays n'était peut-être pas si lobotomisée que ça par les jeux vidéo et la sédentarité dont on les accusait. Stiles se moquait bien de cette célébrité flash, qui serait oubliée dans quelques jours. L'important était l'évolution de sa relation avec le lycan. Il avait déjà hâte de pouvoir s'afficher avec lui devant ses amis.

Une fois arrivé, il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué pendant cette terrible semaine. Son lit confortable, sa chambre. Il passa une partie de la matinée à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Tous les quarts d'heure il envoyait un texto à Derek. Parfois deux, lorsque le loup tardait à lui répondre. Le début d'après-midi le vit s'endormir comme une masse. Sa résistance avait vraiment été mise à rude épreuve. Ce fut le Sheriff qui le réveilla en rentrant du travail.

« - Tu préfères manger des lasagnes ou une pizza, fiston ?  
- Hum… Les deux c'est possible ? J'ai une faim de loup !

L'adolescent partit dans un grand fou rire. Le sheriff ne pouvait pas comprendre l'allusion.

« - Ok, ok va pour les deux, on mange dans trente minutes alors.  
- Ok, je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche. »

Le repas fut détendu. Le jeune homme raconta son aventure, omettant certains détails. Son père l'écoutait attentivement, le menton sur ses mains. Son fils était volubile comme à son habitude. Toutefois, il le sentait heureux. Bien dans sa peau. Il finit par poser la question qui le tracassait.

« - Dis, tu vas finir par me parler de la personne qui te met si joyeux ?  
- Papa ! Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur les femmes que tu regardes en biais ?  
- Je ne regarde pas les femmes en biais !  
- Fais l'innocent ! J'ai bien vu ton air déçu quand tu as vu la mère de Scott avec Peter Hale l'autre fois.  
- Stiles ! C'était la meilleure amie de ta mère.  
- C'était oui, c'est la bonne conjugaison.  
- Je… ne pourrais pas, j'aurai l'impression de la trahir… »

Stiles se tut. C'était toujours douloureux pour eux d'évoquer le souvenir de celle qui n'était plus là.

« - Aller, je fais la vaisselle. Dit Stiles pour rompre le silence gênant.  
- Non, monte te reposer, je m'en occupe.  
- Tu es certain ?  
- Oui, aller va. »

Stiles monta les escaliers tout en textotant à son loup préféré.

« T'es où ? »  
« A cinq mètres de toi, plus près si tu m'ouvre la fenêtre. »

Stiles vola quasiment sur les dernières marches. Prit le soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre et alla ouvrir à Derek. Il se jeta dans les bras du loup. Celui-ci l'accueilli, l'entourant de ses bras.

« - Comment va mon chaton préféré ?  
- Parce que tu as d'autres chatons ?  
- Non que des louveteaux. Tu es l'unique chaton ! »

Le loup ferma la bouche de l'hyperactif avec ses lèvres. Il embrassa le jeune homme avec douceur et tendresse. Goutant ses lèvres comme un fruit délicieux. Stiles se sentir fondre sous les sensations qui naissaient dans son cœur et ailleurs. Derek s'assit sur le lit, l'attirant sur ses genoux. Ses gestes se faisaient lents, sensuels. Écoutant le cœur de celui qu'il aimait, il jouait des doigts sur la peau si fine de l'adolescent. Savourant l'affolement qu'il provoquait. Le jeune homme se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Soudain Derek s'interrompit. Stiles ouvrit les yeux, interrogatif devant ce brusque arrêt. Le loup le regardait, l'air sérieux. Il semblait réfléchir. Son visage s'était même refermé.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Chuchota l'adolescent, inquiet.

Comme le loup de répondit pas, il insista.

« - Derek ?  
- Demain soir, tu veux bien dormir chez moi ? On sera samedi. Tu n'as pas cours le lendemain.  
- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je n'aime pas être loin de toi.  
- Je… La voix du loup se tut.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis le moi ! Dit Stiles inquiet.  
- Je t'aime chaton. Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. Ce que Derek pouvait être sexy lorsqu'il se livrait !  
- Je t'aime aussi ! Mon cœur explose tellement il t'aime ! Répliqua Stiles.  
- Je… demain, si tu le souhaites… Commença le loup.  
- Quoi ! Quoi ? Arrêtes de me faire languir ! C'est insoutenable.  
- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse l'amour ? » Là, c'est son regard que Stiles trouva insoutenable.  
« - Oui… Oui ! OUI ! Maintenant si tu veux ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! » Derek sourit devant l'empressement du plus jeune.  
« - Euh avec ton père, sheriff de surcroit qui se gratte la tête à même pas huit mètres, avec juste deux portes de simple bois entre lui et nous. Tu arrives à peine à retenir tes gémissements quand je t'embrasse… Ce n'est pas prudent chaton. Pas ici.»

Stiles rougit. Oui, il avait envie de crier son plaisir quand il était avec son loup. Même si jusqu'à présent, ils en étaient restés aux baisers, aux caresses, gardant leurs virilités respectives sagement cachées dans leurs boxers. Les moments ensemble, n'en avaient pas été pour autant, moins intenses. Souvent le loup avait laissé échapper un râle de plaisir quand l'hyperactif laissait glisser ses doigts sur son corps, légers comme des papillons. Le plus jeune était peut-être encore vierge. Mais il savait parfaitement jouer de ses lèvres, de ses mains pour le faire défaillir. Derek s'était décidé. Stiles aurait dix-huit ans dans quelques mois à peine. Il était consentant. Ils s'aimaient. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Leur relation était établie pour durer. Le loup savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'y aurait jamais plus personne après Stiles. Il lui serait fidèle jusqu'à la mort. De son côté, le jeune homme lui avait mainte fois prouvé son amour. Son loup lui faisait une confiance totale.

Le cœur de Stiles battait à fond depuis que Derek lui avait proposé de s'unir enfin comme un couple. Faire l'amour, il en rêvait. Avant s'était pour être comme tous les autres. Le temps où il courrait encore après Lydia. A ce moment de sa vie, il se serait donné à n'importe quelle fille qui aurait bien voulu de lui. Et maintenant, il remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir perdu sa virginité ainsi. Il était heureux de pouvoir l'offrir à celui qu'il aimait. L'acte n'en serait que plus fort. Se donner à Derek, car il s'agissait bien d'un don, comblait Stiles de joie et de bonheur. Les heures allaient être longues jusqu'au lendemain matin.

« - Tu te couches chaton ?  
- Tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?  
- Oui, je resterai même un peu plus, surveiller que tes rêves soient beaux.  
- Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, ils ne peuvent qu'être parfaits ! »

Stiles fila à la salle de bain enfiler sa tenue pour la nuit. Revenant dans sa chambre, il sauta sur le loup, qui l'attendait allongé sur son lit. Ils se firent quelques papouilles, puis le plus jeune se glissa sous la couette. Son ainé s'allongea dans son dos, le plaquant contre son torse. Il noua ses doigts à ceux de son amoureux. Colla sa bouche contre sa nuque et attendit qu'il s'endorme. Stiles mis plus d'une heure pour s'endormir, tellement excité à l'idée de la journée du lendemain. Comme promis le loup resta un long moment après qu'il fut endormi. Il aimait sentir le corps de Stiles contre le sien. Sa présence contre lui, son amour pour lui, lui emplissait le cœur. Oui Stiles remplissait le vide qu'il avait au fond de lui. Derek se sentait entier. Enfin.

Stiles se réveilla vers neuf heures. Il se leva aussitôt. Il fit trois fois le tour de sa chambre. Intenable. Il ne rejoignait le loup que dans l'après-midi. Il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il trouva son père attablé devant un bol de café.

« - Salut Pa'.  
- Bonjour fiston, bien dormi ?  
- Oui, comme un bébé !  
- Tu sembles avoir bien récupéré, tu es rayonnant. »

Stiles répondit à son père par un sourire. Oui, il était rayonnant. Aujourd'hui sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Il allait perdre sa virginité avec celui qu'il aimait. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. En regardant son père, il regretta de ne pouvoir partager avec lui ce sentiment de bonheur, de plénitude. Celui-ci regardait son fils en souriant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux depuis le décès de sa mère. Derek avait déjà repoussé deux de ses barrières. Celle de se montrer aimant même devant la meute, et celle non des moindre, de lui faire l'amour. L'adolescent se sentait minable, de ne pas avancer lui aussi de son côté. Le père et le fils se regardaient. L'un comprenant que l'autre tentait de se confier.

« - Je vois que tu vas bien, je suis heureux pour toi. Commença le père.  
- Pa'… Je… je voudrais qu'on discute…  
- Je t'écoute fiston.  
- P… pas maintenant, demain soir ok ?  
- Ça marche. Tu vas où ce soir ?  
- Euh… Chez Scott, il a un nouveau DVD.  
- … Ok, ne veillez pas trop tard ! Tu dois encore te reposer. »

Stiles doutait qu'il fermerait l'œil de la nuit. Mais n'allait pas en parler à son père. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Derek jusqu'au moment où il prit sa jeep pour aller le rejoindre. Le sheriff le regarda partir par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Son fils partit dans la direction opposée de la maison de Scott…

« - Un DVD chez Scott… Tsss ! » Murmura le sheriff. Mais au lieu d'être contrarié, il souriait. Stiles semblait enfin disposé à se confier. Quand il avait vu le jeune Hale penché amoureusement sur son fils à l'hôpital, il avait été frappé par le bonheur qui irradiait des deux jeunes gens. Certes, la scène l'avait choqué. Mais, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les interrompre. Il avait refermé la porte sans manifester sa présence. Il se doutait depuis un moment que Stiles était amoureux et que visiblement s'était réciproque. Le changement d'attitude de son fils datait du jour où le jeune Hale avait commencé à le conduire au lycée pendant un mois, suite à sa côte cassée. Les voir si proches dans cette chambre d'hôpital, avait permis au Sheriff de conforter ce dont il se doutait déjà. Mais pour admettre que son fils était homosexuel, il avait fallu qu'il le voit de ses yeux. Qui plus est, apprendre que le jeune Hale était « la fille » qui avait allumé cette étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux de Stiles fut un choc. Mais il était son unique famille, son ami avait fait preuve de sérieux en emmenant son fils matin et soir pendant un mois entier. En fait, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Maintenant, il espérait que Stiles se confierait à lui. Lui ferait confiance. Même si c'était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé, il serait heureux de partager son bonheur. Sa femme aurait regretté qu'une telle relation les prive de petits enfants. Mais le sheriff savait qu'elle aurait accepté le choix de Stiles. Et, lui-même s'était trouvé assez incompétent dans l'éducation de son propre fils. Il n'allait pas regretter d'éventuels petits enfants. Il ne pensait pas faire un meilleur grand-père.

* * *

_Votre avis ? ^^ Les reviews c'est juste en dessous. C'est toujours un plaisir d'échanger avec vous ! Et ne me criez pas "Chapitre suivant viiiiteuhh!" Le plaisir est dans l'attente ;p_


	15. Chap 15 Rendez-vous galant

_Navré pour l'attente. J'ai été pris par mes nombreux RPG . Donc, où en sont nos deux loulous ? Allez-vous me maudire dans les reviews. Ou pas ! Bon, on se recause à la fin du chapitre :p  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

Stiles était surexcité en sortant de chez lui. Il se contraint tout de même à conduire prudemment, alors qu'il avait une furieuse envie de bruler tous les feux rouges. Arriver entier ! Il se savait assez poisseux pour avoir l'impudence de provoquer le destin ou un accident. Derek avait promis de le faire sien cette nuit ! Les joues de l'adolescent rosissaient à cette idée. Il en rêvait depuis le début de leur relation. Depuis cette fois, au bord de la falaise où Derek avait léché toutes ses blessures une à une. La brulure des blessures n'était rien face au feu intérieur que le loup avait allumé. Ce soir-là, Stiles se serait donné sans hésiter. Mais la sagesse et la retenue du Loup n'avaient pas été si mal. Ce soir, serait un moment choisit, programmé. Cela serait en quelque sorte, l'officialisation de leur union face à la nature, à défaut de celle des hommes. Une chose après l'autre... Scott avait raison. Ils devaient avancer sur les deux fronts.

Avant de partir, il s'était trop mouillé avec son père pour pouvoir reculer le lendemain. Le sheriff ne le lâcherait pas. Le jeune homme était bien incapable de dire comment il allait s'y prendre, ce qu'il allait dire, avouer… Il avait si peur de le décevoir. De voir son regard se voiler, comme à chaque fois qu'il était convoqué au lycée suite à ses bêtises. Il arriva au manoir sans encombre. Alors qu'il sortait de la jeep, il croisa Peter qui sortait de la maison.

« - Je me fais virer de ma maison par mon neveu, jusqu'à demain matin ! Tu as une idée du pourquoi ?! Demanda l'aîné des Hale à l'humain qui arrivait.  
- Euh… Pour que tu ne fasses pas de commentaires ? Dit l'hyperactif en regardant ses pieds.  
- Et des commentaires sur quoi ?  
- Sur ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Râla Stiles.  
- Justement ! Ce qui ne me regarde pas est justement ce qui m'intéresse ! »

Stiles ne répondit pas, haussa les épaules et dépassa Peter pour entrer dans le manoir. A ce moment-là Derek ouvrit la porte.

« - T'es encore là !? Dit-il à son aîné.  
- Hé ! Je disais bonjour à mon neveu par alliance !  
- Tu ne lui disais pas bonjour, tu l'inondais de questions indiscrètes !  
- Bah tu ne me dis rien, je cherche une autre source d'information !  
- L'envie d'être seuls tous les deux, cela ne te suffit pas comme raison ?!  
- Non, je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence gêne !  
- … »

Stiles souriait en voyant la mine dépitée de Derek. Cela prouvait combien le loup tenait à lui. Il ne voulait pas partager avec autrui ces instants de bonheur avec son humain. Du moins pas ceux trop intimes. Le loup se pencha vers Stiles pour l'embrasser doucement. Il goutait les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme. Entendit l'accélération de son cœur. Tout le corps de Stiles lui exprimait son amour. Cela rendait Derek fou. Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina dans la maison, claquant la porte, signifiant que Peter avait le droit de déguerpir illico presto.

Le salon s'était un peu amélioré. Derek s'appliquait à rendre les lieux habitables et conviviaux. Une nouvelle table avec des chaises avaient fait leur apparition. La peinture avait fini d'être refaite dans ce coin. Le plancher poncé et reverni, accueillait de larges tapis sombres. Stiles aimait les gouts de Derek en matière de décoration. C'était sobre, mais classe. La dominante de couleurs se faisait dans les gris et le marron.

« - Whaou ! C'est très joli ta salle à manger !  
- La table a des rallonges, j'ai calculé pour faire tenir toute la meute.  
- Tu comptes les inviter souvent ?  
- Je veux que cette maison soit de nouveau un lieu de vie et de rassemblement. Vous êtes ma famille. » Murmura le plus vieux.

Stiles était ému par les propos de son amoureux. Il aimait le voir ainsi, se comporter comme un patriarche, un chef de meute rassembleur. Il regardait le visage du lycan avec tendresse. La vie à ses côté sera merveilleuse.

« - Arrête de me regarder ainsi, ou je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir !  
- On a vraiment besoin de se coller à un horaire précis ?!  
- Oui !  
- Tu n'aurais pas déjà des manies de vieux garçon ?  
- Je vais te montrer si j'ai des manies de vieux garçon ! » Dit le loup en chopant le garçon pour le chatouiller.

Le plus jeune demanda grâce. Et avec joie vit l'énorme gouté que lui avait préparé le loup. Il y avait du chocolat chaud, des madeleines, de la brioche et toutes sortent de confiture.

« - Tu veux m'engraisser pour me manger à Noël, ou quoi ?!  
- Hum… Tient c'est une idée ! Dit le loup avec un œil gourmand.  
- Derek !  
- Nan, je veux juste que tu prennes des forces pour le programme que j'ai organisé !  
- Programme ?  
- Tu verras bien !  
- Aller ! Dis le moi !  
- Manges, on part dans une demi-heure.  
- On va où ?  
- Tu le verras bien ! »

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, l'adolescent fit honneur au gouté. Il aimait quand le loup prenait soin de lui ainsi. Il se sentait choyé, aimé. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis que sa mère était partie. Son père l'aimait, il n'en doutait pas. Mais le sheriff était plus maladroit pour montrer son affection. Les deux garçons se régalèrent. Stiles nota que Derek se lâcha sur les sucreries. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Il savait le loup très attaché à une certaine hygiène de vie. Il mangeait sainement et pratiquait des exercices quotidiens. Il n'avait pas gagné ce corps sublime en mangeant des hamburgers, vautrés devant la télévision ! Le jeune homme aida à ranger et nettoyer le désordre qu'ils avaient mis. Derek lui fit signe de prendre son manteau. Ils sortaient.

Ils roulèrent au moins quarante-cinq minutes. Stiles dut se contenter des panneaux de signalisation pour savoir où ils allaient. Dans la ville voisine vraisemblablement. Mais, il n'était plus si impatient. Savourant au contraire, le moment présent, la surprise. Le loup semblait avoir organisé tout un programme. En bon compagnon, Stiles fit taire sa curiosité insatiable, pour ne pas casser l'ambiance.

« - Ah, au faite, je… J'ai amorcé le dialogue avec mon père… Murmura le plus jeune.  
- Tu… tu lui as parlé de nous ? Demanda Derek en se retournant brusquement.  
- Non, pas tout à fait… J'ai dit que je voulais lui parler…  
- Tu vas y arriver chaton. Dit doucement le loup.  
- J'ai peur de le perdre…  
- Quand je vois comment Melissa McCall a réagi. Un fils lycan, c'est un peu moins conventionnel qu'un fils gay non ? Dit-il en souriant doucement.  
- Surement… mais je l'ai déjà souvent tant déçu ! Il a même faillit perdre son job à cause de moi…  
- Tu essayais d'empêcher Jackson de tuer des innocents !  
- Oui… Je suppose que tôt ou tard on devra l'impliquer dans notre folklore…  
- Oui, cela serait pas mal d'avoir un appui chez les forces de l'ordre. Et j'aimerai être entièrement honnête avec ton père, quant à ma nature. Après tout, je lui prends son fils.  
- Oui… enfin, j'aimerai déjà qu'il t'accepte en tant qu'humain déjà… On verra le côté lupin après. Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra encaisser tout d'un coup…  
- Bon, nous sommes arrivés chaton ! »

Occupé par la discussion, Stiles n'avait plus fait attention au paysage. Derek se garait sur le parking d'un parc d'attraction.

« - J'espère que ton gouté est bien accroché dans ton estomac, car cela va bouger ! Dit le loup en l'entrainant pas la taille.  
- Et comment ! » Répliqua Stiles les yeux brillants.

Un fois les entrées payées, ils filèrent directement au manège phare du parc. Stiles en avait souvent parlé avec Scott. De leur envie de le tester. Mais c'était loin… et cher. C'est en vrai gamin que l'hyperactif s'installa dans le fauteuil du chariot. Clair que ça allait secouer. Il tendit la main à son amoureux. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. L'attraction démarra et ils furent projetés en l'air à une vitesse prodigieuse. L'accélération les plaquait contre leur siège. Une descente brutale et Stiles décolla de son siège dans un cri. Le bras de Derek le replaça sur son siège. Tous les deux riaient. Ils firent trois tours de suite. Achetèrent à chaque fois la photo souvenir. Ensuite, ils se perdirent dans la maison fantôme, péchèrent des canards en plastique pour gagner deux bagues de princesse qu'ils n'arrivèrent même pas à coller à leurs petits doigts. Stiles impressionna le loup au stand de tir. Le jeune homme fit plusieurs sans fautes de suite gagnant deux grosses peluches.

« - N'oublie pas que je suis fils de sheriff ! Une chance pour toi que je ne suis pas fils de chasseur ! » Dit-il en riant.

Le loup grogna menaçant, tout en riant. Ils étaient si bien, qu'aucun des deux ne fit l'analogie avec Kate Argent. Derek avait enfin tourné cette page de son passé. Ils allèrent se vautrer dans une des cabines de la grande roue. Installant les peluches en vis-à-vis. Stiles posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek, celui-ci l'entourant de son bras. Ils savouraient le paysage, les lumières de la ville qui s'allumaient avec la tombée de la nuit. Pour une fois le plus jeune se taisait, savourant cet instant magique. L'attente de cette nuit spéciale avait une saveur particulière. Déjà il s'imaginait des images, ses joues rosissaient de bien-être. Mais au-delà du plaisir purement sexuel, qui il l'espérait serait là, c'était surtout l'union avec celui qui le choisissait pour compagnon. Certes, Derek avait en gros officialisé leur relation en s'affichant avec lui devant la meute. Mais ce soir, en le faisant sien, il le marquerait d'une marque indélébile. Une marque invisible mais bien présente. En lui faisant l'amour, le loup le revendiquait. Et Stiles voulait qu'il le revendique. Il allait se donner de bon cœur. Se donner à celui qu'il lui avait fait ressentir de nouveau qu'il était important pour quelqu'un. Que sa vie importait, qu'on l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Le jeune homme était conscient que tout son être, ses manies étaient à l'opposée de la nature du loup. Aussi extraverti qu'il était introverti, bavard que muet, démonstratif que réservé. Mais celui-ci, même s'il grognait parfois, l'acceptait tel quel. Ne lui demandant pas de changer… juste de se taire parfois.

C'est pour cela que Stiles se taisait ce soir. Il savait quand le silence était précieux. Leur conversation se poursuivait avec leurs mains qui se pressaient, leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient. Ils firent au moins quatre tours de grande roue, parlant peu, s'embrassant beaucoup. Se regardant, en mêlant leurs doigts. Savourant la présence de l'autre, seuls au monde dans cette petite cabine suspendue dans le vide. Isolés sur une ile au milieu de la nuit.

Une fois sortit, Stiles lorgna en direction d'un stand de hot-dog. Et fit des yeux de malheureux à son amoureux. Derek ria devant l'expression du plus jeune.

« - Remballe ton estomac, j'ai prévu un restaurant. Donc interdiction de se gaver de ce genre de truc ici.  
- Oh ! Tu m'emmène dans un restaurant comme dans un vrai rendez-vous ! Dit le jeune homme émerveillé.  
- Mais c'est un vrai rendez-vous qu'on a là, triple idiot ! »

Stiles sembla ruminer les propos de Derek. Le loup fut inquiet devant la mine soudainement sombre de son compagnon.

« - Qu'y a-t-il chaton ?  
- Je… je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'on est vraiment ensemble… C'est si…  
- Merveilleux ? Dit Derek en souriant.  
- Je pensais plutôt à improbable… Je suis si… et toi tant…  
- Et bien c'est justement parce que tu es si… et moi tant… que c'est merveilleux. Je t'aime comme tu es Stiles Stilinski. »

L'hyperactif avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce que le loup pouvait être désarmant parfois. Que toute sa science du sarcasme restait en panne d'inspiration.

« - Puisque tu as faim, on reprend la voiture et on va au restaurant. Je l'ai choisi à Beacon Hills.  
- Ok, allons manger ! »

Ils rejoignirent la voiture se tenant la main, chacun ayant une des peluches gagnées par Stiles. C'était deux gros nounours. Pendant le trajet qui les ramenait à Beacon Hills, Stiles garda la sienne sur ses genoux, le menton posé dessus. Derek lui lançait quelques regards de temps en temps. Il craquait littéralement devant l'adolescent. Il était surpris de sa retenue verbale. Semblant donner à cette journée, un côté solennel. Enfin, le loup se gara non loin de l'établissement. Stiles fut content en voyant l'enseigne : un restaurant français. Le maitre d'hôtel les conduisit à leur table. Le lycan avait demandé une table dans un coin discret. Une fois installés, le lycan posa sa main sur la table, paume en l'air. Stiles vint immédiatement poser la sienne dessus. Les doigts du loup lui crochetant le poignet. Ils se séparèrent quand un serveur leur présenta les cartes du menu et demanda s'ils voulaient du vin. Le loup refusa sous prétexte que Stiles n'avait pas l'âge légal. Le dit mineur, bouillonna et attendit que le serveur s'éloigne pour râler

« - J'ai l'âge pour voir ton bâton de joie, mais pas pour boire du vin !  
- Tu n'as l'âge ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Mais on peut respecter totalement la loi, si cela te dérange. » Dit malicieusement le loup.

Stiles répondit par un bougonnement. Pas question que le loup se défile ce soir ! Il reprit bien vite son sourire face au premier plat qui arriva. Il dévora l'assiette qui contenait un médaillon de foie gras avec des toasts et de la salade, plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire ouistiti. En gros, Stiles mangea salement.

« - Chest drolchement bon !  
- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !  
- Oui papa !»

Derek leva les yeux au plafond, tout en souriant. Stiles l'énervait et l'attendrissait en même temps. Il avait vraiment le don de le faire passer par des sentiments contradictoires. La suite du menu ne fut pas moins délicieuse. Ils mangèrent du canard, refusèrent le fromage, surtout celui avec du moisi bleu. Ils sont fous ces français ! Enfin les yeux du plus jeune brillaient devant la coupe glacée qui lui fut posée devant lui. Avec double ration de chantilly. Il avait déjà sa cuillère prête à entrer en action quand Derek le stoppa.

« - Avant que tu meures étouffé par tout cela ! Je voudrais te donner ceci chaton. »

Stiles reposa sa cuillère, intrigué. Derek fouilla la poche intérieur de sa veste posée sur son dossier et en sortit une boite rectangulaire enveloppée d'un joli papier marron. Il la donna à son vis-à-vis, qui d'un seul coup se trouva si stupéfait, que sa bouche formait un O parfait. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un restaurant, Derek se serrait jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il apprécia la fébrilité que mit le jeune homme à ouvrir la boite. Stiles découvrir une gourmette en or gris, avec son nom écrit sur une plaque. D'un geste des doigts, le loup lui fit signe de regarder au dos de la plaque. Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Impossible à retenir face à l'émotion que lui procurait l'inscription qui ornait le verso de la gourmette.

_**FOREVER D.**_

Par-delà les mots, c'est la calligraphie qui avait touché Stiles. Contrairement au prénom de Stiles imprimé par une machine. Derek avait gravé cette phrase avec ses griffes. L'émotion de son chaton le touchait. Et il avait du mal à garder lui-même les yeux secs. Il sut à ce moment-là que Stiles était vraiment prêt pour cette nuit. Et que ce n'est pas quelques mois de plus sur son âge qui changerait quelque chose.

« - On rentre ? Demanda le loup.  
- Oui ! » Souffla Stiles.

C'est un peu fébrile qu'ils regagnèrent la Camaro de Derek. Ce moment tant attendu de toute la journée, presque savouré d'avance, arrivait enfin. En s'asseyant à côté de son loup, Stiles pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt du bonheur parfait. C'était presque magique, presque pas normal. Une sombre pensée lui dit que cela ne pouvait pas durer.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? La suite , Faudra l'attendre héhé :p Par ici les reviews^^_


End file.
